The Painful End
by StevieWonderboyx
Summary: It was a plan from the beginning. She had herself resurrected into a different body and waited to be reborn to finally get revenge on the man who broke her heart years ago. Full summary will be inside.
1. Start of a New School

**Start of a New School.**

**Summary:** It was a plan from the beginning. She had herself resurrected into a different body and waited to be reborn to finally get revenge on the man who broke her heart years ago. But what happens when she's reborn as her enemy's twin sister? Will her plan for revenge fail?**  
**

**A.N. **This chapter has been recently edited as of Aug 16, 2011. I thank Claire for catching anything I didn't catch because of my trying not to change it all around and rewrite the whole thing. Rather frustrating. Anyways if you've read it I don't see it as a major re-read but if you'd like have fun I am so not going to stop you. Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** Okay so I put the word disclaimer... isn't that proof enough that I do NOT own InuYasha? Well I thought it was.

.~*~*~*~**  
**

_~Dear book that I've decided to write about the hell hole in,_

_I was sitting there in my room, listening to them argue from their room down the hall. How could they do it? I mean fight and all. When I was younger, they used to be so happy together. I'm curious as to what love is. Could it honestly be that when two people who love each other so much they fight at each other's throats all the time? What is the point of love when the happiness of it cannot last? I watched her walk out of the room through my open door and heard him mutter under his breath, "Don't slam my door." She heard it when she was entering the bathroom, shutting the door and falling to the floor in the one place she felt was safe for letting her tears silently stream down her face._

_I, Kagome Higurashi, am their seventeen year old daughter who is starting to lose all hope in finding a way out of this hell hole. Why is it a hell hole, you ask? Who'd want to listen to bickering and fighting all the time? See them beat, cheat, and abuse each other? I sure wouldn't, and I don't want to. As of a week ago, my one escape died on a plane, ironically, the one that they were coming to rescue me on. My parents had agreed to let me live with them only because they didn't want a worthless daughter who couldn't find a worthy man to marry, one who would solve all their money issues. I avoid men; I don't need a man to support me; I can very well do it on my own. Oh, and of course the many reasons we have money issues are: my parents are drug addicts, alcoholics, and because of their 'love' for one another, they're constantly in the hospital due to the abuse they inflict on one another. They always tell me about how I should find someone, like they had, that they loved oh so much, to marry. If that is love, then I think I'm better off. Like I said before, I don't need a man to support myself; I can do it on my own. They hated it when I told them that, which is why I'm so worthless._

_I have just been entered into a public school because my grandparents were the ones who paid to send me to private school. Since they had their accident, which makes me start to believe God is out to get me, I can no longer afford to be sent to the private school of hell. Hm, it sounds like life is just a big hell hole, doesn't it? Today is my first day of public school, which will most likely be yet another hell hole in my life. Heh, I better get going, though. Don't want to be late for my first day, now do I? ~_

Kagome closed the small black book and placed it behind her collection of books on the short book shelf in her room in an attempt to hide it. Satisfied when she thought no one would see it, she walked out of her room into the hallway only to hear yelling once again.

"Well, if you had a better job our girls could go to private school and meet a wealthy family. We wouldn't have to worry about money then. It's bad enough your damn parents didn't leave us any money." Kagome heard her mother yell at who she assumed was her father. She had walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by the two fighting parents, and sat down next to her little brother.

"Well, for some reason they left it all to Kagome. I wonder why that is? Is it because you told them that she was the only one you thought would do something with her life? Well, look at her now! She still hasn't found a man, and why does it have to be me who gets the well-paying job? Why can't you get a better paying job? You're the one who gets paid less then minimum wage!" Kagome's mother took her arm back and Kagome covered her brother's ears and her twin sister covered his eyes. If anything, the two sisters didn't want him to see or hear the abuse. He was ten now, and had been raised by Kagome and her sister since he was born. It was after he was born that the happiness had disappeared from their relationship.

"Well, let's head to school Kagome. Souta, keep your eyes closed and hold my hand." The three children all got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen together. "Go get your stuff, Souta, and hurry; we wouldn't want you to be late again. You get ready too, Kagome."

"I'll be right out, Kikyo. I just gotta go to the bonyo." Kagome rushed off towards the bathroom, giggling at her use of the Spanish language. She had always found the word bonyo to be funny. After a few minutes, she opened the bathroom door and went back into her room, heading for her bookcase. "I decided I'll take you with me for a little while. I need someone to talk to in this school." She took the journal out from behind the other books and placed it in her bag, hidden by all the other books. Kagome headed back down the stairs and walked outside where her sister and brother were waiting in the car for her.

"If I'm late again, Kagome, it's going to be all your fault!" Souta complained after Kagome had slid into the front passenger seat. "Kikyo, come on, let's hurry; my friends are waiting." Kikyo started the car and drove out of their driveway, heading towards Jefferson Elementary School.

"Souta, I'll be a little late picking you up; I have cheerleading practice today. See if you can go home with one of your friends, at least until I pick you up, okay?" Kikyo stopped her car, letting Souta out in front of the school. He left his bag in the back seat so she called to him and leaned over Kagome, handing him the bag.

"All right, sis, I'll probably go to Kei's today. His parents said I can go home with him anytime." Kikyo nodded and waved to her brother.

"Bye, squirt!" Kagome shouted from the passenger seat before Kikyo slid back into her seat. Once Souta blended in with the crowd, they drove off towards their own school. "Hey, Kiki? How is this school?" Kagome was staring off out the window, watching as everything passed by. "I'm a little scared that I won't fit in." Kikyo smiled over at her sister, reaching over and patting her on the back, keeping one hand on the wheel and her eyes focused on the road.

"They'll probably all think you're me, so don't worry about them being mean to you. I'm the head cheerleader, remember? I'm pretty popular, if I do say so myself." Kikyo laughed, flipping her hair with her hand as she turned into the school parking lot.

Kids were standing, walking, and sitting all over the place. Some were walking in front of the car, as though the world would stop for them, some were sitting on cars, and some were just standing in a group by cars. There were some cars that had music blaring out of and cars that had people making out on them, or practically having sex. Kagome watched out the window like it was a horror movie. At her old school everyone acted so proper, going straight to class, no public displays of affection and no physical contact. Never had she ever heard or seen anything like this before, except for in movies, and she was starting to wonder how classes would be. Kikyo pulled into a parking spot. Her door flew open as the car was put into park and a tall silver haired man was leaning into the car with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Ki. Mmm…how I missed you." The man gently pulled Kikyo out of the car and held her up against his chest. It was then Kagome realized the two triangular fuzzy dog ears on top of his head. Within seconds, the two love birds' faces collided together and their tongues practically went down each others' throats. Kagome tried not to gag and stepped out of the car, clearing her throat in an attempt to get them to stop, which apparently worked because they broke apart and Kikyo turned to her sister, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha, this is my twin sister Kagome who I told you about. Kagome, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend and captain of the football team." Kikyo drew circles on his chest when she mentioned him being on the football team and he smiled, leaning down and resuming their game of tonsil hockey.

"Okay, ew…Gross…" Kagome again tried not to gag and decided it was in her best health if she would walk away. She heard a group of kids that were near them pretend to barf and turned their way. One of the girls in the group had realized Kagome was looking at them and stopped laughing then started walking over to greet the new girl.

"It's so gross, isn't it? By the way, who are you? You new to the school?" The strange girl walked up to Kagome and put her hand out in front of her. "My name is Sango."

"Yeah, it is gross." Kagome started laughing and the girl laughed with her. She took Sango's hand and shook it. "My name is Kagome. I just transferred here and the really gross thing over there," she pointed towards the car she had just walked away from where the two people were still going at it, "is my twin sister." Sango eyes grew wide, surprised and took a few steps back, holding her hands in front of her.

"Oh, well, we're sorry for making fun of your sister. I honestly couldn't tell; you look nothing like her." Kagome lurched at the startled girl, throwing her arms around her and giving her a hug while repeatedly saying thank you. "Okay…well, you're welcome." Sango patted her back and pulled Kagome off her. Both girls stood there and looked at each other for a few seconds before starting to laugh, causing the rest of Sango's group to notice the new girl for the first time.

"Hey, who's this fine lady?" One of the guys in the group asked Sango, who slapped him. The guy had short black hair with a low, small pony tail, also known as a rat's tail. There were two others; one had short brown hair that was neatly combed and the other had long black hair pulled into a high pony tail.

"Ugh…Kagome, this is Miroku," Sango jerked her thumb at the guy with the rat's tail who was currently rubbing his cheek, "this is Kouga," she walked over to the guy with the long pony tail, putting her hand on his shoulder, "and this is Hojo." Sango pointed over the last guy with the neatly combed hair before pulling Kagome behind the wall of guys to where there were two girls standing. "These ones are Kagura and Ayame. Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's new to the school."

"Higurashi? Like Kikyo Higurashi?" Kagura crossed her arms turning her head away from the girl. "I thought you looked like someone I don't care for. Sango, why are you inviting filth into our group, let alone introducing it?" Kagome stepped back, slightly hiding herself behind Sango and somewhat protecting herself from what seemed to be very angry Kagura. Kagura was tall for a female and had short black hair pulled into a high pony-tail.

"Jeez, Kagura, chill. Just because she's family doesn't mean she's like her. You should apologize, and I don't wanna hear anyone refer to her as Kikyo, or even associate them with each other. They are two different people and need to be treated as such. Got it?" Sango sternly asked the last part and everyone nodded their heads and apologized to Kagome, fearing Sango's wrath

"Kagome, what are you doing over there? You're going to be late to your first class; you'll make me, as your sister, look bad. Come on and stop fooling around, especially with those not cool people." Kikyo yelled over towards Kagome from the front door, hanging on Inuyasha's arm. Kagome sighed in frustration, lowering her head. She patted her messenger bag.

'Good thing I brought you,' Kagome thought to herself before she started walking towards her sister. She turned and looked at the person whose hand then suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's okay, Kikyo. So you don't have to break a nail over watching your sister, I, the so not cool person I am, will watch over her for you." Sango yelled back and Kikyo just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the school, dragging Inuyasha behind her. The group laughed as a few of them of them high-fived Sango for her victory. "All right, Kagome, let's get you checked in. You ready for your first day here?" Kagome shrugged and followed Sango towards the school doors.

"Not really. People are just gonna call me Kikyo and treat me like her. Ugh, I hate being a twin." Kagome admitted as they made their way into the office. Sango had opened the door to let Kagome go first.

"Hey, there's a new student, Mrs. Minacho. Any possible way I can be her guide around? I would kill to be late to class and leave early today." Sango was practically leaning over the desk, making the old lady behind the desk look up with a rather annoyed look on her face before returning back to her computer and continuing to type.

"What's your name?" the lady asked as she rolled her chair backwards, grabbing papers out of the printer and rolling back.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a senior, Ma'am." Mrs. Minacho glanced up at Kagome, never stopping her typing until she handed her a stack of papers.

"This is your class schedule; the room numbers where each class is located are right here. Here is a map of the school. Sango, here is your pass to show her around make sure she gets to her classes. Have fun." Mrs. Minacho pointed at the things she mentioned before returning to her keyboard beginning to type away again, leaving Kagome and Sango to hurry out.

"Well, what's your first class?" Sango ripped the schedule from the stack of papers from Kagome's hand and started looking it over. "No way! You have almost every class with me. Ugh, no wonder she was so willing to let me show you around. Well…first class is English. Man, that class is such a bore!" Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the class room, introducing the other girl to the teacher before taking her own seat.

Kagome looked from the front of the room towards all the seats, looking to see if she knew anyone else that she met earlier. She couldn't tell so she decided to give up and look for the empty seats, and then she saw him, Inuyasha. The guy that was no more the ten minutes ago sticking his tongue down her sister's throat. Holding back another gag, Kagome jumped when the teacher put her hand on her shoulder.

"Class, this is our new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha, stand." Inuyasha stood up, glaring at the teacher rather grumpily. "Kagome, please take the seat that's next to the boy standing." Kagome nodded, taking her seat next to Inuyasha and realizing that Sango sat behind her. Kagome turned in her seat towards Sango.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long school year." Sango nodded to her and Kagome turned around as both of them both looked forward again and began to pay attention.

.~*~*~

**A.N.** Well there you have it my chappie. Not much was edited just made it read smoother. And fixed some issues.. that drove me nuts and made me almost beat the story with a stick. By the way fav. thing is sticks! So fun to beat things with! :D - 2,683 words -


	2. Wait What?

**Wait… What?**

**A.N.** This Chappie has been edited as of 8/18/11. Please enjoy. Again not a whole lot of things have been edited just made to read smother.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask, go away and read and fast!

.~*~*~

Halfway through English class, a folded paper appeared on Kagome's desk with her name scribbled across it. She glanced from side to side, trying to see if the person who had passed it to her was possibly looking at her, waiting for her reply. To her luck, nobody was even looking her way, but unfortunately, that meant she had no clue who had given her the note. Everyone in the class was passing notes back and forth or texting under their desks. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and opened the paper.

~_ I know what your plan is. You'll never get away with it. –IT _~

Kagome looked around one last time before she quickly began writing her own note to Sango explaining the weird one she had just received. As she started passing it back to her under their desks, a hand appeared on her shoulder, causing her to practically jump out of her seat.

"What is this? Passing a note?" The teacher crossed her arms in front of her and started drumming her fingers. "First day here and you're already going to have a detention? Go to the principal's office. Now!" Kagome stood up, gathered her things, and silently walked out the door, not knowing how she had managed to get caught when everyone else was doing it. "Sango, you too. You should know better than to pass notes in class, and why would you make others be a troublemaker with you?" Sango picked up her stuff and hurried out into the hall to catch up with Kagome.

"Hey, wait up!" When Sango caught up with Kagome she continued. "So, what was the note about? I never got to read it." She pulled Kagome towards their lockers, leaving the new girl confused as to why they weren't going to the office like the teacher demanded as she followed the other, energetic brown haired, girl.

"I got a note passed to me in class. There wasn't much to it. All it said was 'I know your plan and * you'll never get away with it.' I don't even know who passed it to me or anything." Kagome took the note out of from the inside cover of her English book and looked at it once again. "Who is I.T.?" Kagome handed it off to Sango, who didn't even look at the note.

"I.T. is Inuyasha Tashio. Kikyo must have said something to him. Maybe put him up to it." Kagome looked at Sango, confusion showing on her face which Sango dismissed. "Let's just get through the rest of these classes today." Sango opened her locker and started putting her book inside; Kagome decided to do the same. "Would your parents mind if you went to a friend's house after school?"

"They probably would, but maybe I'll just lie and say I got into an after school program, or something. I'm already getting detention. Are there any programs here that Kikyo isn't involved in?" When Kagome shut her locker, Sango had a big stack of afterschool programs in her hands with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I'm not even gonna ask where you got all those." Kagome started leafing through the top flyers looking at all the choices.

"Well, you'd like a flyer, I'm sure, so your parents will believe you. And after you pick one, we'll also go get you a welcome booklet so it sounds more believable that you joined." Sango swatted away Kagome's hand before linking her arm with her and dragging her to the office. "You could join the club I'm in! I'm in the… oh what was it called? I don't even know. Maybe I'll remember it when we're looking through these in detention."

After they finished their short walk to the office, Sango left Kagome by the door to go off to find seats for them in the very cramped room. There were seats full of kids lined up on two out of the four walls in the small room, all of them looking more like * 'trouble makers' than Kagome and Sango. One of the kids had noticed Kagome standing by the door and walked over to her. He had dark wavy hair that went to the middle of his back, heavy black eyeliner on, and, even though the school was hot, he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt that had safety pins all over it. He pulled his hood up before he spoke to Kagome.

"Hey, sexy, never thought I'd see you in the office." His hand found his way to Kagome's back and he pulled her close. However, the sudden action had caught Sango's attention from across the room and she tried to make it back through the standing crowed to her new friend.

"Naraku, take your hands off her. Besides, you have no clue where she's been." Suddenly, Kagome was jerked out of Naraku's grasp only to be pulled up against a hard chest.

"Hm...half-breed, do you have feelings for this girl?" Sango had finally reached the small group only to end up being shoved behind said half-breed with Kagome, though his action only caused Naraku to start laughing. "You do know she's only the twin, not the real Kikyo. Or are you doing all Kikyo's dirty work for her again?" Growling erupted from the boy in front of Kagome, making everyone in the room look at them.

"Inuyasha! Naraku! Do you both want to be suspended? Take your seats, you two, and leave each other alone," the secretary ordered. Sango took this chance to pull Inuyasha and Kagome across the room towards three seats that had just opened up, leaving Naraku to go back to his own on the opposite side of the room.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop getting into trouble or you're gonna get kicked off the football team." Sango stopped talking for a moment looking that the hanyou. "Why are you even in here?" Kagome was confused; she didn't understand why Sango was talking to Inuyasha. She wondered if they might have been friends, despite her making fun of him this morning.

"Hey, it's not my fault that this stupid wench attracts trouble. I should have left her alone and just let Naraku do what he wanted to her. Not like it'd matter, though. And the reason why I'm here is not any of your business." Sango shook her head, dropping the subject. Kagome was scowling at Inuyasha, ticked that he had called her wench, and he only crossed his arms, looking in a different direction.

"Excuse me. I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Not wench, and I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. I'm not a weak little human girl like you want to pretend I am." It was now Kagome's turn to cross her arms and look in the other direction from Inuyasha. "Stupid Dogboy," she muttered, not going unnoticed by either of the people next to her.

"Here we go," Sango quietly mumbled as she put her head into her hands. Inuyasha swung back around, almost colliding with Kagome's head, and glared at her. The sudden action of him turning around had also made Kagome turn around, and when she realized that Inuyasha was only inches away from her face her face flashed red.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me, wench?"

"I called you Dogboy, and my name is Kagome!" Kagome crossed her arms again, looking forward and not making eye contact with the boy. "Damn, you really are slow. I'm surprised your grades are good enough to be on the football team." She turned back towards him, smirking before continuing to put him down for his stupidity. "I'm surprised you're in my class. You should be in elementary with my brother!"

"I ain't as stupid as you are, wench."

"Really? Well, 'ain't' isn't a word."

"Yeah, well, your face isn't a word."

"And your face looks like dog shit. What'd you do; shit on yourself?"

"Kagome and Sango, you can go into the office now," the secretary grumpily stated without looking up from her computer.

"See you in detention, wench."

"If I have to see you there, Dogboy, then I'd rather die than go to detention." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the office, shutting the door behind her. "Ugh! He is so irritating!" Kagome exclaimed, running her hand through her hair before plopping down into one of the open chairs.

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Sango sighed as she sat in an open chair. "This is gonna be a long school year." Kagome looked over to Sango, confused, as the principal, who wasn't in his office for some reason, walked into the room from a different door.

"Sango, nice to see you again, and Kagome, sorry to hear you're going to be a trouble maker." Kagome's head snapped to look at the principal, who was standing behind his desk. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, * ticked off at him for his rude accusations of what she was supposedly going to be. "Now, you both know that you can't write notes and pass them during class. Class is a time when kids learn. So, I'm going to give both of you two-day detentions. I expect to see you both there after school." The balding man sat down, placing his hands in front of him. "Now, go to your next classes." Sango lugged herself up out of the chair leaving the room, Kagome slowly following behind her.

"That was…*quick. Ugh! A two-day detention, though, really? Is that even necessary?" Kagome groaned and retrieved her pass that was sitting on the counter to go to class, along with her detention slips, which were placed underneath.

"Apparently it is. Now quit whining, or I'll send you back in and he'll give you an extra week." Kagome looked at the secretary* that she had forgotten was there* with her mouth wide open. Sango just shook her head and dragged Kagome out of the office.

"Man, you're just asking for trouble, aren't you? First, you get us sent to the office, then you attract Naraku to you, and then you complain where an adult can hear you? How much trouble do you wanna be in? I understand you probably never got into trouble in your old school, but damn, girl. You already have the worst possible thing attracted to you," Sango said once they got out of view of the office.

"Who, Dogboy? He isn't trouble; I could totally take him on." Kagome lifted her arms and attempted to flex her muscles, only to receive a slap on the back of her head.

"No, not Inuyasha, fucking Naraku. You're lucky as hell Inuyasha was there to get him away. Unfortunately, Naraku isn't the type to just give up. He takes what he wants one way or another. You seriously need to be on guard from now on." Sango started to walk down the hall towards their next class; Kagome quickly fell into step beside her.

"Is he really that bad? I mean he just seemed like a guy who blew crap out of his mouth." Kagome took out her schedule to check to see what class she had next. "Wait. I have History next. Don't you have Science?" She nodded towards the books in her and Sango's arms. Sango took the paper out of Kagome's hands and looked it over herself to make sure.

"Um, yeah. You have the wrong book, then. I'll show you where your class is. Come on, we have to hurry before we get another detention for being late beyond reason." Sango led them both hurriedly towards their lockers and then a short way down the hall to where Kagome's class was. "After this class you have lunch. Just go down this hall and take a right and it'll lead you straight to the lunch room. I'll wait for you in there; just look for me. Alrighty, I gotta run. See you at lunch!" With the last sentence Sango was halfway down the hallway and waving.

Kagome sighed and opened the door to the class, causing the whole room to look at her. She stood at the door, scared and frozen stiff. That was, until someone pushed her in the rest of the way from behind.

"Mr. Senyio, this is the new Higurashi girl. She just got detention in the office so she's running late; same for me." Kagome glared at the boy who had spoken behind her.

"Well, sit down, both of you. Inuyasha, please show her to her seat. She'll be seated next to you." Mr. Senyio turned to the board and started writing words on it for the students to take notes. Inuyasha started to walk away ,but when Kagome didn't move he grabbed her hand and dragged her to her seat, lightly pushing her down into it.

"You're welcome, by the way." Inuyasha turned and looked at the board, appearing to be taking notes. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments before she decided to take out her journal.

~_Dear book that knows of the hell hole,_

_Today is the first day of school, as you already know. Yes, this place is a hell hole too. They have Dogboy here, who is a disgusting football player who likes to shove his tongue down my sister's throat. Ew. And then there is the person that gave me a, in-a-way, threatening letter, who we can only assume would be Dogboy because it had his initials at the end. Apparently my plan, whatever that could be, is going to fail. Well…whatever. Don't get me wrong; not everyone doesn't like me, and I don't not like everyone. There are some people here that I've taken * to calling friends, and they're pretty cool too, which makes this hell hole a lot less of a hell hole, but it's still a hell hole._

_Dogboy. Bet you wonder how he got his name, huh? Does he smell like a dog? I'm not gonna get that close to find out. Does he have a dog's face? No, if he did he would be called Dogface. But then again, if I call him Dogface, Mr. Football Captain may freak out. Ha-ha, that would be great to see. Have a weird addition to his body that looks like a dog tail? Not that I know of, because it's not like I've seen him naked. Though I'm now about 100% sure that my sister has, judging by the scene this morning at school. I'm getting off topic, though. So, why is he Dogboy? Well, because he has dog ears on top of his head, which I guess counts as deformity. They're white fluffy ones, like a puppy would have, and yet, he's a boy. No, not a man, because men are a hell-a-lot more mature than he is. He still acts like a five year old._

_Now, I'm sure you're wondering who my so-called new friends could be, right? Well, really, I only have one. Sango, who's the leader, I assume, of this pack, which is comprised of supposed trouble makers* who hate me because I'm Kikyo's sister. But, really, even I hate me now because I'm Kikyo's sister. Like, seriously, the way she is at school, how mean, cruel, and whorish she is, hell yeah, I'm ashamed to be related to her*. Can I change my last name from hers just for school? Claim that I am of no relation and it is just a ka-wink-a-dink that we look alike? Is that bad that I am her own flesh and blood and I don't even like her? Well, it doesn't seem like she likes me either, even though we share the same DNA, literally. I'm her freaking twin. Ugh, and now that she doesn't like me, and I don't like her, I wonder how the hell hole at home will be? If only our parents knew. Then again, they'd probably give her a damn trophy. If only everyone knew she was so…so...evil. Wait, most people do know, just not the blind bats. Thank you, Sango, for showing me the light! I am so glad I am not a blind bat anymore. To think, if I hadn't met Sango, then I probably would have shrugged it all off at the get-go and fell into her little world that she has somehow formed and wrapped around her finger. GAH!_

_Okay, so she's not that bad and I'm overreacting, yes, but seriously! In school she's a completely different person. Jeez, I saw her this morning and I'm saying this. Yeah, pretty sad. She's still family, though, so I have to love her._

_Anyway, Sango's group consists of Miroku, a perverted monk; Kouga, who actually does have a tail like a dog, but I guess he is a wolf demon; Ayame, she's a wolf demon too, but no tail on her; Hojo, who looks to be the only normal person in the group and is shy and kinda cute; and then there is Kagura, who just rubs me the wrong way. Why are they assumed trouble makers? First day in school, and I already have a two-day detention. Plus, the principal acted like Sango was in there normally. What did I get myself into, you ask? I sure as hell don't know yet, but a two-day detention is going to kill me, especially since I have it with Dogboy._

_Alrighty, book, I've got to pay attention in this class a little. Don't wanna piss off yet another teacher; that seems to be all I do now. It almost makes me miss my old school. Almost. ~_

Kagome finished her third period and ran out of the class before yet another incident with Inuyasha could happen. She headed to the lunch room and stood at the entrance; the space was huge, but to Kagome it didn't look like it could fit even half of the student body in it. Rows of students had formed on each side of the room leading to the lunch line and tables were being filled up. She saw Sango waving to her from one of the rows and walked up to her, budging in front of over half of the students, which got her called many names. Together they made their way through the line, receiving food on their plates that moved like it was still alive. Sango paused before leaving the cashier, looking for one of her friends to wave her over to the seat they saved for her. When she finally spotted one she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to the table.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Sango asked as she took the only seat left.

"Oh, sorry, Kagome, we didn't think Sango would still have you tagging along. There are no seats left, so, bye-bye." Kagura received a french-fry right on her forehead after she finished talking, and everyone started laughing, not realizing the person walking up behind Kagome.

"It's all right, the wench can eat with me today." Kagome turned and glared at the silver haired boy.

"Are you stalking me, Dogboy? Also, tell me: why on earth would I want to eat with you? I already have to plan a way to die, since having last period with you is almost as bad as having detention with you, and the prospect of having detention with you is worse than death." Inuyasha smiled and Sango smacked herself in the forehead as the guys at the table cheered for Kagome, but they all went silent when Inuyasha picked Kagome up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Your sister sent me to fetch. Woof." Kagome smacked him in the back of his head which only got a chuckle out of him as he started to carry her away to the table her sister was waiting for them at, looking very displeased at the way Inuyasha was carrying Kagome.

"Wow," Sango said before shoving a pile of mashed potatoes into her mouth and receiving a bunch of nods from the friends surrounding her.

.~*~*~

**A.N.** There you have the new improved chappie. Please review I love them. - 3,351 words -


	3. After School Detention Day One

**After School Detention. Day One.**

**A.N. **Okay here is the edited chapter. Remember this was the original chapters 3 and 4 that are now placed into one. Works better, and was ment to be written this way. Please Enjoy, or re-enjoy! Tata!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't have ended the Anime the way they did. I would have made it better. XD

.~*~*~*~

"Hey Sango? Why is there a list of names on the door?" Sango looked at the door Kagome spoke of and almost jaw hit the floor.

"There must be a bunch of kids that got detention. They split the kids up between rooms." Sango analized the list, dropping all the flyers she was holding to the ground. "Kagome they separated us! They split it off at G and H. I'm D so I'm in this room. You must be in the next one. How are we supposed to look through all these flyers now?" Sango practically yelled as she kicked the pile of scattered papers on the floor. Once she felt her anger was taken out on the papers she looked back up at Kagome, "Think you can survive detention without me? You'll probably be stuck with Inuyasha." Kagome nodded, bending over, and started picking up the flyers.

"Don't worry, Dogboy won't bother me. I'll go through these and before we head home, and I'll show you which ones I narrowed it down to." Kagome stood back up, the flyers all securely in her arms, and smiled at her friend.

"What happened earlier at lunch anyways? I haven't been able to talk to you since then." Sango prodded her friend as she leaned up against the wall separating the two doors.

"Oh nothing. Inuyasha just got chewed out. Kikyo completely forgot about me. It was actually, really funny." Kagome let out a small giggle; remembering her sister's outburst on the hanyou, how he practically whimpered, and curled into her side.

"Is that so?" Sango raised her eyebrow, feeling as though she was missing part of the story. Kagome nodded her head before watching a teacher storm down the hallway.

"Detention starts in one minute! Don't be late or you'll get another detention!" The teacher yelled, making sure everyone by the detention rooms, and probably across the whole school, could hear. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome's head fell as they both walked off into the room with their names on it. Kagome walked into her room, only to find it was the science room and the only seats in there were lab tables. Each lab table sat two people and only one seat was left. Kagome wanted to turn around and run but the door was closed in her face by the teacher.

"Take a seat." The woman said coldly, before walking around Kagome to the front of the room where the giant desk was.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome hurried off to the only open seat and sat down, praying that the guy wouldn't talk to her.

"Hey Kagome, hows it shakin'? You missed me from the office?" Kagome cringed before turning to the boy next to her with a glare.

"Shut your face Naraku! You're just lucky that Inuyasha and Sango didn't kick your ass before." Somewhere in the room dog ears perked up at the mention of his name and he turned and started to growl. The boy sitting next to him followed his gaze.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm sure the teacher won't mind if we pull a chair up for her to sit at. Just say you're lab partners or something." The boy said getting up to talk to the teacher, but he didn't make it very far.

"Shut up Miroku! I'm going to rip his throat out then I won't have to worry about his slimy hands touching her." Inuyasha got up and Miroku pushed him back down, using all his strength to hold his friend back.

"Inuyasha calm down." Miroku tried to sooth, but it didn't work at all, Inuyasha was still growling like a fool. "I don't see why it matters to you what he does her anyways." Inuyasha glared at Miroku and he saw a slight red flash in his eyes. "I'll go get her you stay here." Miroku turned to face the table behind him, where two wolf demons sat. "Kouga watch Inuyasha, don't let him move." Kouga mumbled something that no one could make out as he got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Miroku had walked to the back of the room and picked up Kagome's things, slightly startling the angry girl. "Kagome remember we have that science lab we have to work on? Why don't you sit over by me so we can work on it?" Kagome nodded falling into the fake act with Miroku and stood up. Miroku grabbed her chair and lead her to his table.

"What about the teacher. Won't she mind?" Kagome whispered to Miroku watching the teacher behind the desk reading the newspaper, while attempting to not trip or make him trip.

"Honestly if she didn't notice by now she won't give a damn. Now play nice." Kagome looked at Miroku confused, not understanding why he said to play nice, that was until she saw where he put her chair down.

"Dogboy." Kagome spat as she took her seat.

"Wench." Inuyasha had spat back, glaring right back at her.

"Hey Kagome want to go out tonight?" Kouga asked as he walked over to his seat and sat down next to Ayame once again.

"Shut up Kouga!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time then returned their glares toward each other. Kouga turned around in his seat to pout but had received a smack in the back of his head from a very angry Ayame. Miroku sat there and laughed, he had never seen his friends act this way before, and he figured Kagome was really making things livelier. Kagome had turned towards Miroku glaring, causing him to stop laughing and instead pretend like he was choking the whole time.

"Swollowed… air… down … wrong pipe." Miroku pretended to choke out, which Inuyasha and Kouga saw through the lie and both of them grunted.

"Aww, you poor thing." Kagome started to beat Miroku in the back, as an attempt to help him. "Does that help any?"

"Wench, don't you know anything? Patting someone on the back only makes it worse." Miroku started coughing harder; actually choking on his saliva that he tried to swallow and inhaled instead, due to Kagome's attempt to help.

"Oh well, Dogboy, I didn't know you were a doctor. By all means why don't you help him then?" Miroku scooted away from Kagome, getting closer to Inuyasha, making sure she couldn't 'pat' him on the back anymore.

"Kagome hun, why don't you just ignore the puppy and do your homework or... whatever those papers are." Ayame squinted her eyes at the pile of papers laying in front of Kagome. "Wait, are those school flyers?" Kagome nodded to Ayame, who had pushed Kouga out of his seat just so she could sit closer to Kagome. "I take it Sango gave them to you? Want help picking out a 'good' after school program?" Ayame put emphasis on the good part and Kagome nodded, flipping her chair around, and against Ayame's table.

"What's the matter mutt? Sad 'cause Kagome chose me over you?" Inuyasha snorted before turning to look out the window for the remainder of detention/ Ayame had instinctively reached up and smacked Kouga on the back of the head, without even turning away from Kagome, for his stupidity.

~~~After Detention~~~

"Hey Kags, Aya, and Miro, you all have fun in detention?" Sango greeted them in the hallway outside their rooms, ignoring the two pouting boys in the back. "Let me tell you, not having anyone and the worst teacher ever is hard. I couldn't even lay my head down. Talk about harsh! So did you do any looking at the fliers?" At first Kagome just looked at Sango, surprised by how fast she was talking, before shaking her head to clear it out. She grabbed the fliers that she narrowed down to.

"Oh yeah, Ayame helped me. We decided that I would do: Computer Programing, Chess, or Math League. All things my parents would believe I would join and none of them Kikyo would never even _think_ about stepping foot in." Kagome raised each flier as she said their names, rolling them up as she finished talking.

"You got that right, Wench." Kagome glared at Inuyasha before whacking him, with the rolled up flyers, in the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell? Why'd you do that bitch?" Kagome rolled her eyes, handing Sango the flyers, and turned to walk away.

"I was just hitting the dog for being bad, and maybe it'll learn that my name ain't wench, or bitch, but Ka-Go…" Inuyasha pushed Kagome's back to push her down the hall towards the front doors, and away from all the others. The rest of the group had turned and vanished in another direction.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I see you got my sister for me." Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she watched Kikyo walk towards them, not watching where she was going. Inuyasha met her halfway and planted a kiss right on her lips, yet again, sticking his tongue down her throat. Kagome gagged herself at the sight she was forced to watch yet again.

"Ew! Are you serious? Why don't you two get a room? Never mind, scratch that, I don't wanna hear it, see it, or even think about it. Can we just go home now?" Kagome whinned, walking out to her sister's car waiting for her to stop the disgusting behavior and turn into the goody goody two shoes everyone, that didn't go to this school, knew. When Kikyo and Inuyasha finally broke apart they walked outside and stood on the front steps of the school.

"Actually, Inuyasha dear, will you please take Kagome home and go pick up Souta? I have another really important cheerleading meeting today. You know, the ones that the captain has to do alone." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's head and she smiled, already knowing what the answer was.

"Yeah I will, I'll even take him to get ice cream like I promised last time." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and watch her jaw drop, he couldn't help but smirk in her direction. "I'll even take wench with me." Kagome's jaw slammed shut, turned away from them with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I don't trust her." Kikyo whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What if she tries to take you, you know she's always been jealous of me." Again he kissed her on the head and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I'm yours and nothing has gotten in the way yet, and nothing will." Inuyasha pulled away out of Kikyo's arms and ruffled the angry girl's hair. "Hey wench, you're coming with me. Don't bother throwing a fit. My car is over there." He pointed over to a cherry red car with two black strips going over the length of it. Kagome turned, stalked towards the car, and waited. "Bye hun." He gave Kikyo a kiss before going to his car, unlocking the doors, and letting Kagome in.

"Wow. Who was that back there?" Kagome asked as she watched the road in front of her, being cautious of his driving.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"I mean, you were actually nice. Well all except for the name calling." Inuyasha grunted at Kagome. "Oh, by the way nice car. What kind is it?" She asked running her hands down the side of the door, feeling the fabric.

"It's a '97 Shelby Mustang, as in one you can't afford. Just stop with the questions you're just lucky you got to tag along today." Inuyasha spat at her, not wanting to chat due to Kikyo's concern. He figured the more he was mean and didn't talk the more the girl would back away and wouldn't try to get in between him and Kikyo.

"And the nice Dogboy is gone. Go figure." Kagome mumbled to herself before they pulled into Souta's friend's house. "I'll go get Souta." She volunteered practically jumping out of the door.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled after Kagome had already shut the door and was heading up to the door of the house. Moments later she returned with her brother and Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Inuyasha! Are we gonna get icecream like you promised?" Souta excitedly asked as he climbed into the backseat and buckled himself in.

"Sure thing, squirt!" Inuyasha smiled towards the boy and pulled out of the driveway, starting to drive towards Dairy Queen.

.~*~*~

"Thanks, I guess for the Icecream." Kagome mumbled to the boy in the driver seat before she shut her door. He just waved to respond, smiling at the small dark haired boy next to her.

"Bye, Inuyasha!" Souta yelled as he ran towards the house, Kagome following slowly behind. Inuyasha took a breath and slowly back out of the drive. He had smelt another guy on Kagome, and he was wondering why it bothered him so much.

Kagome walked into her room, setting her bag beside her desk. She plopped in the chair and sighed. Taking out her small black book, she spun around and placed it on the desk and began to write.

_~Dear book that loves hearing about the hell hole,_

_Well I guess it's not that bad. Aside from school sucking, the horrible parents, the whole other side of my sister that no one outside of school knew, and the no escaping, it's really not that bad. I guess having friends really makes a difference. Don't get me wrong I had friends before but all they ever did was paint their nails and talk about celebrities. You can only hear about how hot Edward, from Twilight, is so many times before you just want to shoot yourself to end the pain you have in your ears. Oh and Jacob too, can't forget him. How many times I've been asked if I would choose werewolf or vampire, bah honestly I want neither. If only they knew that there were wolf and dog demons and god knows what else is out there they'd probably crap themselves and their brains would explode from all the choices they had. No, these friends I have now are too fed up with the males they have around them already. A guy is a guy, yeah we're girls we'll drool from time to time, but seriously its life, you're supposed to have fun not oogle at peoples' goodies._

_So after school I had detention and they split me up with Sango, my only true friend before detention, and believe it or not the creeper from the office was there. Would you believe me if I told you that it was the only seat open? Maybe when Dogboy said I attracted trouble he was right. Honestly, I didn't sit there for long Miroku came to save me. Would you believe me if I told you I thought I heard someone growling the whole time I was when I was sitting next to Naraku. Ah, can't think too much into it. Anyways, Kouga got hit a couple times, people were called names, and Ayame and I ended up looking at flyers and having a really good time._

_Well after detention, I found out Inuyasha was the one who's been bringing Souta home from time to time. Oh my, did I say his real name? Surprise! Well, he was kind, nice, and could be considered a man after we picked up Souta. Yeah he was still edgy with me but there was a big difference. He bought us ice cream and took us to the park. Oh, I have a date. I ran into him at the park when Dogboy and Souta were playing. His name is Hojo he seems really nice and he was cute, so I accepted his date. Did I ever mention him before? Well I met him on my first day. He was in Sango's group. He is rather shy, but once he opens up he is the sweetest thing. He has brown hair and its short, which is good because I don't care much for long hair, and these really dark chocolaty eyes that are easy to lose yourself in. Well… nobody but you know this yet, but I do plan on telling Sango tomorrow. Hey, everyone is entitled to at least one girly-boy talk in their life._

_Oddly, Kikyo never came home tonight and my mother told me that Dogboy was taking me and Souta to school tomorrow. She was talking about how happy she was that one of her daughters hadn't failed her, how lucky her daughter found such a rich man, and blah blah blah. The odd thing though; is she said Kikyo ran into one of her girlfriends after school, got caught up with her, and wanted to stay the night. It is just weird be because she was supposed to be at a cheerleading captain meeting. Think she lied to Dogboy? Eh, who cares? Not my problem, for all I know he gets mad if she is around any friends. I'm gonna ask Sango, or maybe I should tell him. My sister a lesbian? Nah, it's good I'm sure it's nothing._

_Well I better hide you away and go to sleep; day two is tomorrow. Maybe life will become even less of a hell hole like today. ~_

_. ~*~*~*~_

_**A.N. **There you have it. The edited and they way it was supposed to be chapter 3. No help from anyone else, but I should be able to do my own edits by myself. Tried hard not to forget anything. Congrats me! - 2,900 Words -_

_Please review I love them. They make me all happy inside.  
_


	4. First Get Through School

**First. Get Through School.**

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long to edit this chapter.. ALOT of stuff going on here. I'm going to be moving into a new house and mine going to be torn down soon. So I'm now packing for a move next month. Bleh. Also on that matter I've been writing a new story, but Just for me... it will not be posted on FF . net. All thanks to a dream. Edit done - 9/10/11

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

.~*~*~*~

"KAGOME, SOUTA! YOUR RIDE IS HERE!" Kagome's mother yelled over her shoulder from the open front door before returning her attention to the man standing outside, sliding her hand down his chest. "My, my you are a rather handsome man. You and my daughter Kikyo will make a wonderful family." Mrs. Higurashi finally stepped to the side letting Inuyasha walk inside the house. He stopped to wait, right inside the door, for his two passengers.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure if Kikyo and I will still be together then. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but things can change." Mrs. Higurashi looked at him blankly, as though she didn't even hear him, before yelling for her two kids again.

"Mom, I'm right here." Kagome stated, walking out of the kitchen, and into the hallway to stand next to Inuyasha and wait for her brother. Inuyasha couldn't help but look her up and down, his jaw dropped at her beauty. She was wearing an off white blouse that hung from one shoulder to her mid upper arm, with an extra piece of cloth hanging over, it was outlined in lace. To add to her outfit, she was wearing a black laced skirt that went to the middle of her thigh and there was a light pink cloth rose in her hair above her right ear. Kagome blushed under his stare, not being able to hide it, making her appear even more attractive to Inuyasha. Her mother decided then to walk away, shaking her head, as she mumbled something about how ridiculous Kagome had looked and how she was embarrassing her in front of company.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Inuyasha scoffed, trying to play it off that he didn't care. When really, it was irritating him that she looked drop-dead gorgeous, and it wasn't for him. Well he was damn sure it wasn't for him. Kagome couldn't help fiddling with the hem of her skirt, from feeling slightly anxious, as she stood there.

"I have a date after detention Dogboy. I don't have time to come home and change, so he is picking me up after detention." Kagome angrily, yet confusingly, looked up towards Inuyasha, who was right next to her. "Why am I telling you this and why do you care?" She spat at him, crossing her arms and looking in the opposite direction from the hanyou; only to spot Souta running into the kitchen. Kagome assumed her brother was grabbing a poptart, since he was running late and didn't get the chance to eat breakfast.

"I don't care," Inuyasha crossed his arms and raised his head in the opposite direction from her, "and just so you know, it doesn't help. You still look like an ugly wench." He smirked returning his glare to the angry girl standing next to him. Souta came running out of the kitchen just then, stopping in front of the two, looking back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha. Souta stopped and gave Inuyasha doubtful look.

"Inuyasha, you don't mean that. Let's get going I _cannot_ be late again or I'll have detention." Souta grabbed both Kagome and Inuyasha's arms, pulling them out the door behind him, and to the car. Reaching the front of the car, Souta let go of their arms, running to the passenger side, and getting in the back as the other two followed getting into the front seats. After a few minutes of driving, and Souta finishing his poptart, Souta leaned forward to talk to Kagome and to break the silence that was currently engulfing the car. "You know Kagome; you keep dressing like that you'll put Kikyo to shame." Kagome blushed and waved her hand at him.

"Oh, just stop Souta. I will not." Kagome quietly squeaked out, sliding down in her seat trying to disappear into it.

"Well, you will be drawing a lot of attention to yourself today." Kagome's eyes grew slightly wide as she looked over at Inuyasha surprised, trying to decide if he had given her a compliment. Her being surprised didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou. "Keh. I'll have to keep my eye on you to make sure you don't get into any trouble. We all know you attract it." Kagome's surprised look turned into a glare and she whipped her head to look out the window, just as they pulled up next to Souta's school.

"I don't need protection and that was just a bad first day. Not another word on that subject." Kagome spat at the boy driving before turning around to the backseat giving her brother a genuine smile. "Goodbye Souta have fun in school. I'll have Hojo pick you up on my way home from our date, okay?"

"Inuyasha can't just pick me up?" Souta hopefully asked as he gathered his things.

"No, I would rather not bother him again today." Souta's face fell, the usual smile placed there was gone.

"Just get dropped off at my house, I'll take you both home. We all win." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome from the corner of his eye, waiting for her approval of his suggestion. Souta was repeating please over and over to his sister, hands clasped in front of him, until she finally gave in and her eyes.

"Fine. Now go before you're late." Souta pumped his fist into the air and gave his sister a quick kiss on her cheek before happily jumping out of the car. Running into the building as fast as his feet would take him, and was thankful that he had his book, for his first class, with him already.

"You have a cell phone?" Kagome watched Souta go into the school before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Um. No. Only Kikyo does. She's also the only one who has a license too." She looked down at her feet, her face showing her disappointment.

"Here. It's a spare." Inuyasha held out the small flip phone towards his passenger, never taking his eyes off the road in front of him. "I give it to Rin normally, but she left it in my car last time I drove her home. If you need me to come get you, someone threatens you, or you get attacked let me know. Also when Hobo goes to drop you off let me know." Kagome rolled her eyes and took the phone placing it into her bag.

"His name is Hojo by the way. Seems like my name isn't the only one you have problems remembering."

"It's not that I can't remember them, I just don't want to." Kagome looked at him a little hurt before she shook it off remembering that Inuyasha was her sister's boyfriend, and he wasn't even her friend. A few silent minutes later Inuyasha pulled into the school and parked in his normal spot. As Kagome got out of the car, everyone gave her a dirty look.

"Why me?" Kagome asked before being almost knocked over by one of her friends.

"Well, well, well, why are you so fancy pants-y?" Sango asked stepping back and poking at the flower in Kagome's hair.

"She has a date with Hobo." The group looked at Inuyasha confusion written on their faces. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he explained himself to the group, "Wench, was bragging about it."

"I was not! You asked, I told you I had a date. I only told Souta that Hojo would pick him up." Kagome crossed her arms practically hissing at him as she spoke.

"Hm. Well when did this happen?" Ayame asked putting her arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her away from everyone, towards the building.

"Well, I'll have to tell you later. I really have to get going. I'm not gonna get detention again by being late today." With that said Kagome started to run the rest of the way into the school and straight for her first class. Before she left school yesterday she had made sure to grab her first hour book, just in case she was running late to school, as it turned out it was a good thing she did. She had set up a fool proof plan, just so she'd never get detention again. While in class Sango had passed her notes and she didn't read them until after class. Her plan had been working so far, she had avoided trouble all the way up until lunch and she was beaming with happiness that she did.

"So, I see that someone has been having a good day." Miroku stated before shoving a tater tot covered in ketchup into his mouth. He was slightly bummed because nobody would let him sit next to Kagome. They were all afraid he'd try something.

"Yup I have. I haven't gotten into any trouble, and my date tonight is getting closer and closer by the hour." Kagome beamed at the group sitting at the table all eating their lunches they had just bought. She only had a bottle of water, she didn't want to eat anything and accidentally get something on her outfit before her date. Inuyasha walked up and sitting down, next to Kagome, at their table and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, surprised.

"Kikyo isn't in school today." Inuyasha sighed as he started to take small bites of his food so he could continue to talk, "I don't know what's going on with her, but I thought it'd be refreshing to sit by my friends for once." Inuyasha looked up towards Kagome, glaring past her, and quietly growled so that no one could hear him.

"Well there's no other reason for you to be here." Kouga crossed his arms, he was also rather angry because they wouldn't let him sit by Kagome either. "My woman doesn't like halfbreeds." Ayame hit Koga on the back of his head and Kagome squirted him with her water bottle. Inuyasha's growl and glare was now directed to the wolf demon rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't like halfbreeds or demons. I'm into just normal, plain, ordinary humans." Kagome turned towards Kouga, anger radiating off her. "Oh, and I'm not your woman. I'm not anyone's woman. What is with you men acting like we women are a piece of property? Gah. Hojo is nothing like you three, that is why I said yes to going on a date with him." Inuyasha huffed at her and rolled his eyes, losing his appetite to eat.

"Yeah, whatever Wench." Inuyasha scoffed crossing his arms, while continuing to watch the man sitting a few tables behind Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"I do not need you to spoil my good mood!" Kagome stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria tossing her water bottle in the trash can by the door. Everyone at the table shrugged it off, well everyone but Inuyasha. He had also noticed that somebody else left the cafeteria, right after Kagome. He was about to get up to follow the girl, but the bell rang, declaring to them to head to their next class. Grunting, Inuyasha got up and went straight to his class barely making it before the tardy bell rang. After the teacher was distracted with teaching on the chalk board, he took out his cell phone under his desk and started a text.

'r u ok'

.~*~*~

Kikyo grunted as she rolled over and woke completely up. She loved being able to not care for her sister and brother for once. She checked her phone and noticed she had a couple texts and began to read them. She slipped her feet into a pair of slippers on her way out of the room and proceeded into the kitchen grabbing herself a cup of coffee. Kikyo smiled a smile that some would consider evil, placed her phone down on the counter, and sipped down some of the coffee. She loved the warmth feel of the liquid flowing down her throat. She didn't want to reply to her worried boyfriend, she didn't really care at the moment. She was just happy to be alone for once; to be able to relax.

.~*~*~

"Whose phone is going off? Turn it off now." Kagome looked around trying to find out where the sound was coming from. Thinking to herself about how sorry she felt for them, knowing the principal he would give them a weeks detention to the poor student. She looked up at the teacher as he stood right next to her desk looking right at her patting his fingers on his arms, which were crossed.

"What?" Kagome asked annoyed. She didn't even own a phone so why was he looking at her as though she was the one at fault?

"Turn off your phone, Ms. Higurashi."

"I don't own a phone!" Kagome stood up pushing her chair out behind her, slamming her hands on her desk. "The only one who owns a phone, in my family, is my sister. So don't go acting like it is me who has a phone. God, can't you ever just stop picking on students for no reason!" The teacher reached down and grabbed her bag and held it up. It was playing a tune, which was rather long, and Kagome hit her palm to her forehead. How could she forget that Inuyasha gave her a phone for after her date? Someone must have known the number because someone else uses it often. Kagome smiled up at the teacher and rubbed her arm out of embarrassment. "Oh that, I can explain."

"Office." Kagome's head fell as she gathered her things and left the room. Once she was out in the hallway she opened the phone and read the text that had ruined her day. After she read it she glared at the phone and messaged back.

'No im not ok u just got me n2 trouble' Kagome decided to turn the phone onto silence, before she forgot, and a couple seconds later it vibrated in her hand. She opened it and read the text from the evil hanyou himself.

'wench not my fault u shoulda put it on vib' Kagome just glared at it for a second before hiding it away and entering the office. Once again it was packed full of people. Luckily for her a chair had just opened up after she walked in and she sat down taking out 'the book' to begin writing while she waited.

~Dear hell hole book,

Today sucks so far. It was going all fine and dandy then all of a sudden bam! Dogboy had to go and ruin it. I can't do anymore detention time, it looks bad on your school record. It's all because he just HAD to give me a cell phone. Why you ask? I'll tell you. All because of yesterday being a really bad first day, this stupid dogboy thinks I'm going to get into trouble all the time now. He's just like the teachers here! Bleh. I have no clue what has gotten into him. He just seems to be over protective today. Who cares though, right?

Kikyo, is MIA. Not Mia but Missing In Action. She didn't show up to school. My parents won't mind one bit… in fact the school has probably have called home and my parents have already told them she was sick. She gets away with EVERYTHING. Like literately she could kill someone and they'd do everything they could to cover it up and say she is and will always be their perfect daughter. Gets kind of sickening after a while.

I swear if my pocket vibrates one more time I'm going to rip some little Dogboy's throat out. I am in enough trouble as is. At first his little attempt to protect me was cute… but now, now he is just down straight annoying. He didn't like the fact he couldn't watch me constantly in class. Alrighty I understand that Naraku guy is a bad egg, but really is he that bad that if I look nice one day you have to watch me every second of every hour and if you can't text me every five minutes? Ugh. I'll just reassure him that Naraku is not here maybe he'll stop texting me. If he don't then some screw has went lose or this whole school if full of dangerous people.

Then again it might just be. Just about ten percent of this school is demons, or at least ones you can tell are demons. Who knows maybe Naraku is in a gang and his gang buddies will get me. Or maybe Inuyasha is an unfaithful bastard and is just making up lame excuses of why I need him to follow me around at school and why I need a cell phone. I seriously don't see how anyone could get me with him around. Maybe it'd be different if Kikyo was here, but since this morning he has been walking me to class and making sure I can't get away after and out of his sight. Well that was until lunch, first time not having him follow me around. Bleh. Maybe this is why Kikyo isn't here, because her little puppy is suffocating her and she just needed a break. Wouldn't surprise me.

Well time for me to go into the office and get my many, many more detentions. Woohoo. Not.~

.~*~*~*~

**AN:** Thanks for enjoying the chappie. Please review I love them. It's great Inspiration. And thanks to all those who have reviewed already. I love you all. (Words - 2,903)


	5. Second Live Through Detention

**Second. Live Through Detention.**

**AN:** Got this edit done faster. Edit is done 9/11/11. Please Enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, I do not make any money from this. I'm just a lazy person.

.~*~*~

"Oi, Dogboy!" Kagome yelled as she stalked towards her group of friends. She could not believe she had an extra week of detention all because of the phone, well partially, that he forced upon her. Half a week for the phone and a week for lying, making a scene, and yelling at the teacher. Half of the group left when Kagome reached them, not wanting to be involved in the fight.

"What happened, Kagome? I didn't see you in our last class." Sango asked ignoring the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were shooting death glares to each other. They were all walking to the rooms were detention was being held again.

"Why don't you ask the soon to be dead doggie." Kagome seethed making Sango sigh as she slowly turned towards the equally mad hanyou.

"What'd you do this time Inu?" Sango crossed her arms and waited. Her question made Inuyasha turn and gawk at her. He was shocked that one of his best friends would automatically think he did something wrong, and even more shocked that she wouldn't have his back.

"Keh." Inuyasha quickly regained his posture and crossed his arms looking away from what he once considered a friend. "I didn't do anything. I was just checking on the wench." He stopped for a second and pointed towards Kagome before continuing, "She's the one who dressed up and came to school, she's the one who attracts trouble wherever she is, and she is the one who didn't turn the cell phone on vibrate before she went to class." Kagome's hands flew to her hips her glare never leaving the man in front of her.

"Excuse me, but I've never had a cell phone before in my possession. So why pray tell would I, of all people, know how to use it? Let alone remember that someone forced one on me for the day?" Sango shook her head at her angry friends. They were acting like children; worse, even her brother Kohaku was more mature than them at the moment.

"Detention starts in one minute. If you're late you'll get another detention." A teacher yelled throughout the hallway before going into the first room. Again the rooms were split and just happened to be in the exact same place. Kagome rolled her eyes, she felt this school was definitely too detention happy.

"You'd think they'd get tired of giving detentions; they give them out so much." Kagome mumbled and Sango nodded before she headed into the first room leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to walk into the second together. The room held new people, and some people from the day before were not in detention today. To Kagome's dismay Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame weren't in detention today and to make it worse there were only three seats left. One whole table was empty and the seat next to Naraku was once again empty. Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor in defeat, she didn't want to sit next to Naraku and she definitely didn't want to sit next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to notice the seats left too, and tried to suppress the growl that was escaping from his chest.

"Don't even think about sitting next to him." Inuyasha barked out, surprising Kagome as he grabbed her arm, dragged her to the open table, and sat down not letting go of her arm yet so she couldn't walk away. "Sit." He demanded towards her. Kagome gave him a glare and barked like a dog before taking a seat next to him with her arms crossed and her head looking the opposite way.

They sat in silence for the longest time; their anger for each other slowly dissipating. Kagome forgot all about the hanyou next to her, and began to work on her home work. Inuyasha decided to use this time to admire her by stealing glances in her direction from time to time, taking in her beauty. Never in his life had he seen someone who was as beautiful as her. Yeah, Kikyo was her twin, they had resemblances, but Kagome had a special glow to her. One that happened to fit her personality perfectly. He had to admit he loved making her mad. He loved how when she got mad her cheeks would flush red and bring out even more beauty to her face. Even though he liked seeing her mad at this moment he was a little upset, simply because she wasn't smiling. He loved her smile; it made him feel warm, that and it lit up the whole room when she did smile. He slapped himself which resulted in a funny look from the girl sitting next to him.

"Fly." Inuyasha stated slightly blushing and hoping she didn't notice he lied. She didn't seem to because she just nodded and turn back to her work. He mentally slapped himself this time. Yelling at himself for thinking of her like that. He had a girlfriend who he loved more than life itself, right? Confusion was clouding Inuyasha's thoughts due to all the emotions going through him at the moment. After a few more minutes trying to sort things out, Inuyasha was about to rip his hair out. He knew he had to distract himself from his thoughts or he'd go crazy, and feeling responsible for her anger finally caught up with him. "I'm sorry, about the phone and all." Kagome's eyes grew wide from shock. She would have fallen out of her seat if he didn't grab her arm to steady her.

"Um, I guess… I'm sorry too for taking it all out on you. To be honest, I got myself into the most trouble. Hm." Kagome looked him in the eyes and smiled her genuine smile, making his stomach to do flips. "Hey smarty pants, can you help me on his problem? Math was never my best subject." Inuyasha nodded, ignoring the nickname she had called him, and leaned over towards her and her book. It was then that her scent hit him. How he hadn't noticed it before stunned him. It was the most alluring smell he had ever come across. Lilacs with a hint of vanilla. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was broken from his trance, only to smile at her.

"Sorry. Lost in thought, happens a lot to me." Inuyasha shyly stated scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. It didn't stop Kagome's heart from fluttering. She mentally slapped herself over and over just to try and not get lost in her own world. She knew he was attractive before, but that smile, the genuine smile made him even more attractive than before. Kagome knew she couldn't like him, he was her sister's boyfriend, she knew that. That's why she tried to get him to fight all the time, even if it just happened naturally, so she'd think of him as a dick and repulsive. He was but there were those times and of course with her luck, she was just getting drawn in farther each day. Detention needed to be over and she needed to be with Hojo. He'd set her mind straight, she'd be able to forget all about Inuyasha. Kagome would be able to get a grip on herself and put it in the correct state of thinking.

"Oh. I get it." She lied, closing her math book deciding to take another shot at it later when her mind was clearer. "Thanks a lot." Inuyasha nodded, not sure if she was telling the truth, and looked out the window to watch the birds fly around for a few moments. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome take out another book. He continued to watch curious as to what it was.

_~Eloh lleh fo koob_

_Haha. Sorry, same old thing would bore me so I have to mix it up._

_About the hell hole, this time. Stupid over protective, extremely attractive, can be kind, and mature Dogboy got me into so much trouble. Okay, okay it was mostly my fault but still. I can blame him right? Well I don't care what you think, as of right now I am going to._

_It seems as though, he is stealing my heart without either of us knowing it. He'll ruin it eventually I'm sure, but as of right now. As sad as it may sound, I wish I was Kikyo, just so I could have him. I wouldn't let him put his tongue down my throat or anything. That is just sick. I honestly don't see why anyone does that, but I guess I wouldn't understand. I've never kissed anyone before. It's just when I'm around him, he makes my heart race, and my stomach do flips. I can't tell this to __anyone__. Why you ask? Because, I'd either be a laughing stock or I will be entered into the psych ward. Most likely the psych ward_

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed the book, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He attempted to read the first few words but came to a loss." Eloh l...leh fo koob. What the hell? I think you misspelled it, and left some letters out." Kagome finally succeeded in getting her book back from the hanyou, who was holding her back with one hand and holding the book as far away from her in the other.

"That's none of your business, and I thought you were smart. Just shows that you're not." Kagome placed the book back down, keeping her back to Inuyasha, facing away from him so he couldn't read it, and started to write again.

_Scratch that he i__s an arrogant bastard! One for the psych ward please, obviously something is wrong with me. I mean... I believed I was falling for him. Oh I'm so embarrassed._

"Hey, I am smart." Inuyasha defended but didn't get a response from Kagome, who ignored him and continued writing in her book. He decided to try his best and figure out what those few words were that he didn't understand.

_Gah! I cannot wait till this crappy detention is over! I wan__t to be a normal girl who goes out with normal people. That is it. Is that SO much to ask for?_

Kagome pushed Inuyasha back for what felt like the millionth time, getting angry at him for trying to read over her shoulder.

_Bah! I guess his will all have to wait __until later. Dogboy is too nosey, so I'm gonna kill him.~ _

Kagome sighed as she closed the book, putting it back in her bag, hidden by all the other books once again.

"Book of hell hole?" Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome, who only glared at him. Realization hit him, it was her journal. He decided to drop it and look away for a short amount of time because the teacher stood up from her desk and dismissed everyone. Kagome went to jump up and run out the door, but she couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't wait to go on her date. Hojo was a nice enough boy; he was what was best for her. She glowered at the hand, which was holding onto her arm, that was keeping her from leaving.

"What now, Dogboy?" Kagome growled at him, startling him to the point that he let go.

"I'll stay with you until Hobo picks you up." Inuyasha stated receiving more glares from Kagome.

"Whatever." Kagome spat, obviously not impressed, and walked right out of the building to sit on a bench outside waiting. Inuyasha took a seat under a tree a few feet away, keeping an eye on everything around them, and making sure nothing would harm Kagome.

.~*~*~

**AN:** There you have it. Again please review I will love you. (Words - 1,949)


	6. Now Finally Date

**Now Finally. Date.**

**AN. **Sorry it took so long to get this edit done.. this is considered my last edit new chapters will arrive shortly. Edit done Nov. 2, 2011**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.. if I did I would have to hide him somewhere to have my way with him.

* * *

**_ .~*~*~*~_  
**

It had started raining and Kagome still sat there on the bench waiting and waiting for her date to pick her up. Inuyasha was sitting up by the doors, out of the rain, waiting for her to just give up and ask to go home. He looked at the clock realizing that it had been well over two hours after they had been released. He sighed as he stood, walking to the bench the girl sat at, standing next to her, and looking down for a moment.

"Oi, you're gonna get sick." Kagome didn't move and Inuyasha lightly growled. "Look, Hobo isn't coming to get you obviously. It's been two hours! He ditched your stupid ass." He could smell the tears now, and he regretted everything he said to her. She never lifted her head, never moved an inch. He sighed again, sitting down next to her, taking her into his arms, and stroking her wet hair trying his best to comfort the crying girl. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it. He is a stupid ass to ditch out on a date with you. He's prolly just scared that someone like you wouldn't be into him. I know I would be." He mumbled the last part, saying it more toward himself than to her. After a long while of the two sitting in the rain, she sat up, pushing out of Inuyasha's arms, and gave him her big unique smile that he loved to see upon her face.

"We need to go pick up Souta." Kagome demanded, acting like nothing had happed and it shocked Inuyasha. He still felt like he had to make up what he had said to her still. He felt that her happiness was an act, and he wanted her to be truly happy. He smiled at her, nodding as he took her hand into his to help her up. After she was up though they're hands never came apart the whole way to his car. He finally let go of her hand to only to open the trunk to take out two towels and handed her one.

"Put it on the seat. So it doesn't ruin the leather." Inuyasha stated lightly going to the driver side of the car and placing the towel up and down on the seat, making sure it was completely covered. Kagome mimicked Inuyasha's actions before getting in herself. Inuyasha started the car and the drove in silence to Souta's friend's house. When they pulled up, Kagome went to undo her seatbelt but Inuyasha stopped her by placing his hand on hers. "I'll go get him. Just stay here and relax." Kagome nodded and looked back out the window. She was bummed she didn't get to go on a date. She had never gone on a date before and when she finally decided to get the courage, he left her in the rain.

"Inuyasha, you're late." Souta scolded, looking grumpily at the man in front of him who couldn't help but chuckle.

"I was taking care of your sister. Who knows what trouble she could have attracted dressed like that." Souta nodded in agreement, grabbing his school bag, and slipping on his shoes.

"I hope Kagome enjoys herself. It's her first date. Kikyo had always picked on her for turning guys down, doing school work, and studying all the time." Inuyasha watched Kagome's brother, noticing the concern for his sister written across his face. "I never understood it, but Kagome always said she was waiting for the right guy to come along. I'm just glad she found someone who might be him." Inuyasha stifled the growl that he felt growing in his chest. He didn't know why he was going to growl, but he just couldn't stand thinking of Kagome with another guy.

"He left her waiting, even in the rain. Try not to bring it up though." Inuyasha said quietly. He understood now why she was crying. They had reached the car and were welcomed by Kagome smiling.

"Kagome, can we still go to Inu's?" Inuyasha gave Souta an angry look, for hinting at the sadness that had happened not long ago, until Kagome spoke.

"It's up to him. It's his house." Souta looked at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes. Who nodded in agreement to the boy, and received an excited yell from the backseat. Smiling, Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway and drove just out of the town, pulling into a long driveway covered in trees. Kagome saw a guarded gate at the entrance, which opened the closer they became to it. Once past it the gate closed behind them and she looked down the winding road as far as she could see. It was breath-taking and beautiful. Inuyasha slowly drove down the dirt path, finally rounding on the last curve, only to reveal a giant mansion in the clearing inside the woods. He drove around the water fountain of a giant dog and parked his car in one of the empty parking spaces. They all climbed out of the car, Inuyasha grabbing the damp towels left on the seat, and the other two let him lead the way into the giant house. They were greeted by maids, who brought fresh towels for Inuyasha and Kagome and took the ones Inuyasha had, upon entering the house.

"Yura," one of the maids walking past turned towards Inuyasha, "can you please get Miss Kagome some clothes and take care of hers as well." The woman gave a small nod before motioning Kagome to follow her. Kagome, however, didn't know what to do and looked back at Inuyasha, who smiled and nodded back at her. "It's okay. She won't bite." Inuyasha chuckled and watched her follow the maid out of the hall and up the stairs.

"Wow… Inuyasha, are you sure you live here?" Souta asked as he walked to closed doors smiling and opening them. Inuyasha nodded and watched the bug-eyed boy stair at the room, humor dancing in his eyes.

"This is where I like to play." Inuyasha quietly stated, trying not to scare the stunned boy. Inside there was a 84 inch T.V., that they had specially made, a pool table, four laptop computers, every gaming system out on the market, a long couch, a mini refrigerator, air hocky table, and a couple arcade machines. Souta's jaw finally hit the floor. "Have fun." Inuyasha motioned for him to enter the room, watching as the boy ran from one side to the other trying to decide what he was going to do first.

"Yashie, who is this lovely lady? I don't believe I've met her before." Inuyasha turned to see a very red Kagome with her arm being hugged by a woman, who had long black hair and was slightly taller than Kagome.

"Mom, this is my friend Kagome." Inuyasha's mother looked at him disappointed, but with a hint of surprise.

"I'm disappointed. I would have thought you'd have dumped that one girl of yours by now, and actually catch a lady like her." Inuyasha's mom sighed. "You two would have made such a cute couple." She let go of Kagome's arm, who was happy as ever to have her arm back. Kagome was now wearing a red blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. Her damp knotted hair had been dried, brushed, and straightened also.

"I'm his girlfriend's sister. We're twins actually." Inuyasha's mother gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I never would have been able to put two and two together. Inuyasha doesn't like to bring her around. I just see him down a lot. Let me ask you dear, how can you like someone who makes your baby unhappy?"

"Mother." Inuyasha growled glaring at her, which only made her giggle.

"Oh, lighten up, Yashie-poo." Inuyasha growled at the nickname. Kagome giggled at the two, enjoying how his mother teased him. "Why don't you take Kagome, here, for a quick bite to eat? I'm sure you're both starving, I'll watch the boy, while you two are gone." Inuyasha's mother headed into the entertainment room and turned around to say one last thing. "Oh, and Kagome dear, your clothes should be done when you get back."

"Okay." Kagome said as she smiled at the woman. Inuyasha's mom, not missing a beat, noticed how Inuyasha's face had lit up, just enough for her to notice, when Kagome had smiled. She smiled to herself as she walked the rest of the way into the room, shutting the doors behind her.

'Not long till they're together. I can't wait to have her as a daughter in-law." Inuyasha's mother clapped her hands together with an evil smile on her face.

"Lady. What are you lookin' like that for?" Inuyasha's mother sweat dropped at the young boy, quickly recovering, and giving the boy a non-creepy smile.

"Oh, nothing dear, and don't call me Lady. Call me Izayoi. It is impolite to address someone like that, especially in their own house." Izayoi's jaw dropped, realizing the boy wasn't even listening to her, and was off playing with something else in the room.

"You think your mom will be okay with Souta? He can be quite a handful." Kagome pondered, standing looking at the closed door in front of them. Inuyasha nodded, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the house, back to his car. He politely opened the passenger door for her, which only made her blush in return.

"I figured, since we're being forced to go out and since you didn't get your date, that I, as a friend and just a friend, can make it somewhat like a date. Though, you are not to mention this to anyone. I have a rep. that I have to protect. Got it?" Kagome nodded slightly at Inuyasha before sitting in the car. Inuyasha shut the door for her and went to the driver's side, getting in himself. He turned the car on, put a light romantic song on, turning to face Kagome. "Where would you like to go, my lady?" His stomach did summersaults. Inuyasha enjoyed calling her his, but he was starting to think this was a bad idea. He was starting to get confused with his feelings. Kagome could only blush even redder in return.

"Anywhere is good to me. I don't get out much, so, I don't know many places." Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile and started to drive to one of his favorite restaurants.

"How about we grab a bite to eat at a very good restaurant I know, do a little dancing, and retire back at my place to watch a scary movie? Then I'll take you and Souta home." Kagome glanced at the time on the radio before giving Inuyasha a smile. She was thankful there was no school tomorrow.

"Sounds good, but a few problems. I have no money and I can't dance." Kagome raised her eyebrow at the boy driving the car, who chuckled. She didn't understand what Inuyasha found so funny.

"Silly woman, if you ever pay on a date then the guy obviously isn't worth the time." Inuyasha slightly flinched when he glanced over to see Kagome glaring at him, obviously annoyed by his comment.

"Excuse me, but maybe I would like to pay for myself. There is no harm in it if I want to." Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome from the corner of his eye. Her arms were crossed and she was looking out the window.

'Was she really getting that mad at me for what I said? If so, then why?' Inuyasha pondered before turning down a street, which ran along a river.

"I'm sorry, but in my opinion you are paying for yourself, by gracing me with your time. There are more ways than one to pay, dear." Kagome raised her hand and his eyes grew wide. "I didn't mean your body! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Inuyasha yelled before her hand flew at his face stopping nearly inches before it made contact.

'She's crazy! She was gonna hit me while I was driving. We could have wrecked!' Inuyasha panicked inside his head.

"What did you mean then?" Kagome angrily asked, crossing her arms, and waited for a reply as they pulled into a small parking lot.

"Just that your company is a delight and it pays for itself in the end. Though, with you acting like this so far… you're not worth it." Inuyasha mumbled the last part, but it didn't go unheard by Kagome, who didn't hold back and punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm as he got out of the car and opened her door before she could. Kagome glowered at him as she stepped out of the car with her arms crossed across her chest. Inuyasha led her down a small path, next to the building, into the back where tables were on a patio, which was overlooking a lake. Candles were lit on each of the tables, wine glasses sat on each side, and a white cloth covered the table. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, shaking her head in protest.

"This place is too expensive. Let's go to McDonalds or something." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her forward towards a table closer to the water.

"Relax. It's not much, just enjoy yourself will ya." Inuyasha gently said as he pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit in, which she took, and he proceeded to the chair that sat across from her, taking his own seat. A couple moments later the waitress came up.

"Why, Inuyasha, who is this pretty lady here? This isn't that Kikyo you've claimed you were dating is it?" The woman stuck her hand out to shake Kagome's. Kagome looked at her, wondering how she knew Inuyasha. She had shoulder length black hair and a small pony-tail to one side of her head, she looked younger than Kagome.

"No Rin, this is Kagome, my friend." Rin winked at Inuyasha as if she understood what he meant, when really he was telling her the truth no hidden lines to read in between.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you Kagome. I hope my brother in-law treats you well or I'll have to sick Sesshy on him." Rin giggled before taking out two menus and handing them to the couple. "I'll be back shortly." Rin said as she walked away to tend to her other tables.

"Sorry about her. She's a little kid at heart… and mentally." Kagome giggled lightly at Inuyasha feeling out of place with the way she was dressed.

"So you've never brought Kikyo here?" Inuyasha shook his head, placing his menu back down cursing in his head at Rin for not getting their drink order.

"I've never seen Kikyo outside of school really. I'm usually with Miroku, Sango and the gang. Enough about them though, this is a 'date' so we shall treat it like one." Kagome nodded as though she understood, but she had no clue what they talked about on dates, and she was getting rather uncomfortable with the silence between them. "So Kagome, what kind of music do you like?"

"Well, I like rock, hiphop, oldies, rap…" Kagome paused for a moment before giving a small smile. "Really I like just about anything. My favorites though are probably rock and hiphop. What about you?" She looked up at him from the menu. She was having troubles trying to decide what she wanted to eat, everything had sounded so good.

"I like rock and hiphop best too. Too much of everything else annoys me." Kagome snickered and Inuyasha gave her a weird look.

"Alrighty, what would you two love birds like tonight?" Rin asked startling the two and making them blush. Inuyasha caught himself, pushing away his blush, and quickly replying.

"Damn it Rin, you forgot to get us drinks." Inuyasha raised his voice, forgetting to correct her on the non-existent relationship between him and Kagome.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. What would you like to drink?"

"I'd like a sweet tea, please." Kagome piped out barely loud enough for Rin to hear.

"And I'd like a cherry coke." Inuyasha watched as Rin wrote them down onto her pad as she started to walk away. "Rin," she stopped and turned around, walking back up to the table as Inuyasha continued to speak, "can we have some loaded fries for an appetizer, and a ceaser salad to follow please." Rin wrote it all on her pad nodding towards Inuyasha.

"I'll be right back with your things and to get your main dishes." Inuyasha sighed as Rin walked away, slightly shaking his head.

"She's being such a scatter brain tonight. Do you see anything you like Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm debating on Fettuccine Alfredo with Chicken or Tortellini Angelo."

"I'd go with the Fettuccine Alfredo. They're both good though. Rin brings some home from time to time. So what are your favorite types of food?" Kagome looked off to a distance thinking.

"Hm. I'd have to say… Italian or Mexican." Inuyasha smiled at her realizing they had quite a few things in common.

"So it's good that I brought you here. I was slightly afraid you wouldn't like it. I should have asked you first. My bad." Inuyasha shyly stated scratching the back of his head with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What would you two like to eat tonight?" Kagome almost jumped out of her seat from Rin coming out of nowhere.

"I'd like to have the ten once ribeye steak with rice and green beans for the sides please." Inuyasha said handing her his menu.

"And you dear?" She looked at Kagome who had just made up her mind.

"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken." Kagome went to hand Rin the menu but the girl didn't take it like she didn't even see it in front of her.

"And your side?"

"Oh!" Kagome opened it back up and looked at the sides quickly. "Can I have the mashed potatoes without gravy please." This time she handed it to Rin and she took it nodding and making a note on her pad.

"I'll be back with your food in a moment." Rin cheerfully chimed as she walked away leaving a chuckling Inuyasha and a red Kagome behind. Once she got control of herself, Kagome decided to break the silence.

"So Inuyasha, how'd you meet Sango and the gang?"

"Hm…" He thought for a moment before continuing. "Well, Kouga I've known since I was born. My father and his had made peace between our packs, so Kouga and I were forced to be friends. Though he gets on my nerves he is probably one of my best friends. I met Miroku in Elementary when he got in between me and Kouga in a fight over whose picture was the best. Of course mine was, but the stupid wolf couldn't grasp that." Inuyasha chuckled at the memory and Kagome just stared at him in awe. Before Inuyasha continued with his story a man came up with a plate of fries with cheese and bacon smothering them and a small bowl of salad for each of them. Once he walked away Inuyasha continued, "From then on out Miroku stayed to make sure I never got into trouble. He fails a lot due to his pervertedness, which brings me to how we met Sango. In J.R. High Miroku had every girl afraid to go even an inch near him for fear they'd be groped. Sango was new to the school and didn't know this, she asked him a question in the hallway about where a class was and he started rubbing her butt and I had to step in and save him from her. She was about to tear off his head." He chuckled again and Kagome smiled.

"That sure does sound like Sango, but Miroku doesn't seem like that type of person to me. He hasn't touched me wrong or anything." She was kind of depressed about this, was she just not pretty enough.

"That's because Sango has hit him every time she caught him doing it. She's training him, or so she claims. He also knows if he touches you someone else will rip his arms off." Inuyasha growled at the thought of Miroku touching Kagome's butt.

"Ah, Kouga thinks I'm his that badly, huh? What's the deal with Kouga and Ayame?" Inuyasha realized he mentioned his urge to protect her and keep her to himself, letting Kouga take the credit so he wouldn't lead her on. He had Kikyo after all, he needed to behave.

"They're married. Their parents arranged it and even though they were totally against it and rebelled they forced them into it. Earlier then they would have done it in the first place. They say that they'll grow to love each other over time. I don't see it ever happening." Inuyasha shrugged grabbing a fry and sticking it into his mouth. Kagome did the same after she put her now empty salad bowl to the side.

"Really? Why don't you think it'll happen?"

"Just because you're stuck with someone doesn't make you like them anymore. Yeah, you may be able to put up with them a little better but what does that matter? You won't actually love them."

"And you love Kikyo?" Kagome asked wondering more for herself. She was falling for him the more she realized he wasn't that bad of a guy after all.

"Yeah, I believe I do." Inuyasha placed the last fry in his mouth before Rin came with their food and took their empty dishes away. They ate their meal in silence taking glances at each other from time to time, blushing when they got caught by the other. When they finished, and Inuyasha raised his hand to signal for the check, Rin surprised them with a dessert.

"Think you can eat just a little more? I figured the two of you were so cute together, I just had to buy you dessert." Kagome noticed her apron was off and that no one else was sitting at any of the other tables, she blushed realizing they were there for so long that the place closed.

"We're not together." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time and quickly looked away from each other a blush staining both their cheeks.

"Riiight. Well Sess is here so I have got to get going. You know how he is. Enjoy." She placed two identical desserts infront of each of them. They both looked at the delicious cake wondering if they still had room. Their cakes were chocolate and the top was thinner than the bottom and chocolate syrup was flowing down the sides and a scoop of vanilla ice cream was on top with red sprinkles. It looked like a mini volcano dessert. Kagome was the first to pick up her spoon and take some cake and ice cream into her mouth, making a sound indicating that it was indeed very good. After they both continued their desserts, Inuyasha stood and held out his hand out for Kagome to take.

"Would you like to go dancing now?" He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"Sure, but isn't it a little late?" Inuyasha looked at the time on his phone before looking back down at her and taking her arm.

"One dance won't hurt." He opened the door and led her into the car with his hand on hers. Once she was seated with her feet in he shut the door and went and got in the driver's side. The ride was pretty silent just a soft tune of music played. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye as she watched out the window. They pulled into a marina and Kagome turned and looked at him confused.

"I thought we were going to dance?" Inuyasha got out of the car and walked over to her door and opened it giving her his hand to help her out of the car.

"We are, out there." He said pointing out to the middle of the lake, where a floating pier was, before taking her arm and leading her to a small speed boat. Kagome sat towards the edge placing her hand in the water loving the feel of it before she got the idea in her mind to hit it towards Inuyasha. He ran away from the steering wheel towards the front of the boat screaming that it was cold and Kagome fell over laughing. When Inuyasha got back to the wheel Kagome went to go sit on the bench in the front and Inuyasha smirked. "Revenge!" He yelled as he shut the glass window separating the two areas and sped up making the front end go way out of the water and turned just to hit his own wake and make the boat jump out of the air, which also made Kagome fly out of her seat onto the floor screaming. Not even a second later they were greeted with flashing lights.

"Please turn off your boat. We are going to board it." Inuyasha cursed and slowed down to a stop throwing out the anchors to make sure they didn't drift away.

"I'm sorry sir. I was playing around and forgot I couldn't do that at night." The man grumbled incoherently at the apologizing boy until he saw the silver hair and dog ears.

"You're Inu no Taisho's kid aren't you?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome hid in the front scared that they'd take her away. The man groaned and turned back to his boat. "Have a good day sir." After the boat drove away Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused and slightly surprised.

"My dad owns the lake; we can usually do anything we want. Depends on who's working really." He had pulled the anchors up and started towards the pier again. When they reached there he tied the boat up and helped Kagome step onto the pier.

"And what are we going to dance to out here?" Kagome asked turning around looking around her. Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed a boom box and placed it on the seat closest to the pier and pushed play. Before getting out and walking over to one of the rails on the pier and flicked a switch on, lighting up the whole thing. Kagome realized it wasn't really a pier; it was more of a floating gazebo. She gawked at it and was startled when Inuyasha's arms went around her waist from behind. His breath on her neck made her cheeks light up, but she didn't move away from him, it calmed her slightly and she rather enjoyed his closeness.

"Wow, you were really prepared tonight. Did you expect to take me on a date?" Kagome teased as she turned around to put her arms around his neck and sway to the music with him.

"No. I just hoped one day I'd be able to come out here with Kikyo." Kagome's face fell, remembering that he was her sister's boyfriend and tried to put some distance between them, but Inuyasha held her firmly against his body. She gave in, placing her head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat as they continued to sway, forgetting everything in the world. As the long song came to an end Inuyasha put his finger under her chin raising her head to look him in the eye. He leaned down and she moved up on her tippytoes and their lips met for a brief moment before Kagome came to her senses and jerked away.

"Wait, what about..." Inuyasha didn't want her to speak; he just wanted to taste her lips again. He pulled her forward taking her lips as his again holding her close. Kagome just stood there in shock. "Kikyo…" Kagome finished when their lips separated.

"Kiki who?" Inuyasha was still in a fog from the kiss not comprehending what Kagome was getting at.

"My sister! Your girlfriend!" Kagome yelled, she was extremely ticked. Not only at Inuyasha but at herself, yeah Kikyo was a bitch but she was still her own flesh and blood and she betrayed her.

"Oh my god! What did you do Wench? Kikyo warned me that you'd try and take me from her, and look, you kissed me!" Inuyasha yelled back realization finally hitting him.

"Me? Me? Excuse me, but you kissed me! Twice! You're a disgusting pig!" Kagome pushed his chest and he stumbled back a few feet.

"I'm a pig? You're the one who forced me to go on this date, not only that but even if I did kiss you, you didn't try and stop me. That makes you a dirty, little, skanky, slut!" Kagome fummed as she shoved her hands, as hard as she could, sending him over the railing into the chilly water below.

"Take me home." Kagome demanded as soon as Inuyasha surfaced. His response was a growl as he crawled back up and turned everything off. He climbed into the boat, which Kagome was already in, sitting with her arms crossed and facing away from him. They went back to the harbor and to the car in silence shooting each other glares from time to time. Inuyasha had to grab yet another towel from his trunk to set across his seat. He drove back to his house to pick up Souta, neither saying a word the whole time they drove. When they got to the house Kagome decided to stay in the car so they didn't have to be there any longer than they had to.

"Inuyasha, why are you drenched? What happened?" His mother, Izayoi, came rushing over to him with a maid who took his wet towel and gave him a dry towel.

"Nothing, I'm going to change send Souta out to my car." Inayasha demanded as he stormed off up the stars into his room. "Stupid wench pushing me in the water. Who does she think she is? Keh!" He thought back to their kiss. Never in his life had he ever felt something feel so right, and yet know it was so wrong. "Why me? Why must you torture me?" He asked the ceiling in his room before going to his closet to get new clothes.

Izayoi walked into the gaming room and kneeled down next to the couch and gently shook the sleeping boy. He awoke rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes and smiling at the lady.

"Where's Kagome?" Souta asked sitting up folding the blanket that was on him.

"I believe she's in Yashie's car. He's going to take you both back home now." Souta's smile fell from his face. He didn't want to go back home. He hated it there. "Come. I'll walk you out." Izayoi held out her hand and helped the boy stand. She placed her arm around his shoulders as they walked out to the running car, which was parked halfway up the stairs. Izayoi sighed, noting that she'd have to talk to Inuyasha later that night about it.

"Later Lady... er I mean Izayoi." After an hour of him constantly calling her lady she had decided to not let him play with anything else until he used her name. She was proud that it had worked and gave him a hug. Souta got in the car feeling a cold chill from the front seat. "Kagome, can you please turn down the air?" She turned around and glared at him before turning back and shutting it off. Souta well noted that the cold chill was now coming from her. Inayasha got in the car shortly after and without saying a word drove off toward's their home. Silence once again struck the car and the bone chilling cold was even stronger than before.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled as the car stopped in their driveway. Inuyasha just tilted his head slightly to show that he acknowledged her. "Let's go Souta." Kagome exited the car, storming off into the house with Souta running behind her. She went straight up the stairs, into her room, taking out her book from her bag, and began to write.

_~Seriously book,_

_This has got to be hell. The center most torturous part. Where people who do really, really bad things go. Why am I here? Must be my dumb luck. Well major lack of luck._

_Today was the worst day of all! Hojo stood me up. Yeah, I guess Mr. nice ordinary guy isn't so nice after all. My rotten luck! You know that was going to be my first date ever. I never really saw guys as worth it, and after today I think I'm gonna stick with that._

_So Dogboy decided to stay and wait for Hojo to pick me up. It rained and he still waited, it was very nice of him. I, the emotional got turned down on first date self, was crying and he decided to come up and be a nice but jerky guy. Then what surprised me was he sat down and pulled me into him. His warmth was nice and I felt a lot better in his arms. They were strong and protective and I felt right. Let me tell you though, it was so very, very wrong! More on that in a moment. Well we went and picked up Souta and went to his house because Souta was looking so up to going to his house, and I didn't want to let him down. So we got there and wow is all I can say. His house is so big. Okay so I've known that his family was rich and high in power but I guess it just always escaped my mind. _

_Know what I forgot my clothes in this mess. Since I was drenched from the rain Inuyasha demanded that I get changed and they wash my clothes for me. And I'm still wearing the clothes they gave me. I'm surprised they fit and I have no clue whose clothes they are. Oh well they now have my favorite shirt but I'm never getting it back, because I have no intent on talking to him ever again. I'd be much happier if I never even saw him again. I got school with him so that's never going to happen._

_Anyways so after I got changed Dogboy's mother decided that Inuyasha had to take me out to eat. That stupid Dogboy decided that HE had to take me out on a date. He claimed as friends but after what happened, I doubt it. Well it was all fun and the food was amazing and he took me out to this floating gazebo to dance. It was all so romantic and sweet. Thus making me fall for him even harder, though it was my first date so that's probably all that it was. Stupid, stupid me. _

_When we danced though, it was amazing. It was like there were only us two in the world, we were meant to be in each other's arms. The feeling was so right. Then the beautiful song he chose to dance to end and he leaned towards me and I leaned forward to meet his lips. We kissed… and I realized he was Kikyo's and freaked out, well tried. He kissed me again all on his own. I didn't want to stop him, but I knew it was wrong. Well all in all, he is a douche and ended up swimmin' with the fishies. No I didn't kill him. Though, I should have. I have no clue what I'm going to do about Kikyo. Should I tell her? I'm her flesh in blood and I did her wrong._

_My head hurts. I'll just deal with this tomorrow. I'm gonna go lay down.~_

Kagome hid her book behind all the other books on the shelf before collapsing on her bed. She could smell him on her clothes and it was rather relaxing. In a couple of moments she was out hugging her pillow smiling.

* * *

.~*~*~*~

**AN. **Here you go one of my fav. Chapters. -Words 6,035-


	7. Her

Her.

**A.N. **Sorry guys its taking so long yo update. My son is teething and its a major pain. But please enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it's small trying to follow a little bit of the other characters too not just Kagome. ^_^ Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Alighty Inuyasha and the characters are not mine. I just borrowed them to play with for the time being.

He watched her from a tree outside her window, avoiding his home knowing he was never going to hear the end of it. He sat there watching her angerly write into her little black book, knowing she was writing about him. He turned his head to the window next to hers after the light had flicked on. His smiling girlfriend stood there looking out the window up at the full moon in the dark sky. He felt guilty but didn't want to make her smile fade; he didn't want to ruin yet another thing. He tore his eyes away from her beautiful body that was being bathed in the light moonlight to look at the now sleeping girl his heart and soul desired; against his will. She was smiling and hugging her pillow, which made his heart tighten.

'Why did I have to kiss her? Why'd I have to be such a damn moron. That smile, it's so… I'll be lucky if I ever see it again.' He thought as he climbed through her window and stood next to her bed, forgetting about the girl next door watching the moon. 'Her sweet smile, the one that I can't get out of my damn head.' He slightly growled, causing Kagome to stir and pull the pillow closer to her body. "I feel drawn to you and I don't know why. I can't think straight around you. I can't... no, I don't want to stay away from you, but I have to, so no one gets hurt." He said in a hushed tone next to her ear, brushing a strand of hair from her face and leaning down to lightly kiss her soft pink lips.

"Inuyasha." She mumered in her sleep making his heart skip a few beats and butterflies stir in his stumic. He was thrilled yet very terrified that she was dreaming of him. He didn't know if it was good or bad dreams and hoped that they were good.

"Goodnight, my Kagome." He kissed her forehead before leaping out the window and running to his car that was parked around the corner, and headed home. The girl watched from her window her body reminiting a dangerous aura. She knew they'd pay, she would get her revenge.

He drove slowly in the dead streets of the night taking the long way back to his house. He wanted to avoid any confrontation with his family, especially his father. He knew that his father was hot headed; he also knew that he would know what was going on. He had to stay on his father's good side to get the answers he wanted. He finally reached his house pulling into his usual space when the lights of his car fell upon a tall man with long white hair pulled into a high pony tail with a purple streak on his cheeks. He turned off the car and slowly stepped out of the car standing behind the open door.

"Hey dad."

"Inuyasha. We need to talk." With that said the man walked toward the house Inuyasha following shortly behind. They walked in the front door and straight into the living room. Inuyasha's mother was already waiting there in one of the two chairs sitting across from the couch.

"Mom. Let me just say I'm sorry. Okay, I don't need the lecture, she just, she just drives me crazy. I don't understand it at..."

"Silence." Inuyasha's father's stern voice cut him off. "Enough with the excuses, Inuyasha. I don't care of your relation to that girl or what she does to you. My concern is the damage you caused by your recklessness. Do you expect me to pay for the damage done to the steps, let alone your car? I am not your clean up. I am not your bank. The money I have I earned with my own two hands, and I believe you need to learn how to do that. I don't care how you do it, but you are going to pay me back every penny that I spend fixing the damage you caused. Understand?" Inuyasha nodded and both his parents sighed. "Good, now go to bed." Inuyasha stood and went straight upstairs thinking of how he was going to get the money, he was sure he'd have to get a job.

"Taisho, I think its happening." Izayoi placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and he looked down at her and nooded before kissing her lightly on her lips.

"Yes, I know it is."

_I'm running through the woods, her scent rushing through me. I come to a clearing and there is a lone well there with vines growing all over it, and a girl sitting on the side facing away from me with a big yellow bag next to her. Her hair was shining in the sunlight. She turned her head to the side and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I smile at her and she notices I'm there and smiles back._

_Everything changed. I don't know where I am. It's dark and there is a pain where my heart is. I feel betrayed. What's this? A blue light? I look down and see a girl pressed against me and an arrow sticking out of my chest. It's not the arrow that I'm concerned about, it's who she is, who she looks like…_

_I smell blood, and for some reason I know it's her blood. I look down in my arms and she's standing there looking up at me with tears in her eyes. My claws are dug deep into her shoulders. I try to take my hands away, but I can't. It's like I'm not in control anymore. I feel like I want to rip her to pieces. I don't but something inside me does, and that something will because it's got control. She doesn't even look scared she's smiling up at me saying something but I can't hear it. She leans forward bringing herself closer to my face and she kisses me. I know who she is now._

"_Inuyasha." I hear her say. Finally I can hear her voice I hold her close not wanting to look at my hands, those hands covered in her blood._

"_Kagome," I choke out before everything when black again._

He sat up in bed and looked at his clock on his nightstand. Reading that it was three a.m. he laid his head back down on his pillow trying to understand his dream. His biggest questions were why was Kagome there, and why did he hurt her.


	8. Just Another Morning

**Just Another Morning.**

**A.N.** I am so very sorry I forgot to mention my reviewers in the last chapter. Again very sorry I will make sure I mention you before this chapter :D K? Then all that reviewed on last chapter will be mentioned at the end like I planned on before. I promise I won't forget you this time. :D Anyways a few changes have been made to chapter 1. Kagome is now in 12th grade, shes a senior. She is 17 almost 18 because she is the twin of Kikyo and honestly where I came from there wasn't a whole lot of 16 year olds that have their licence and if they did go through drivers ed to get it it at 16 they couldn't have anyone in the car for 6+ months. So it just makes more sense to have them be older and not have a bunch of 16 year old drivers. Oh and I'm sorry for not updating been caught up in someone elses story this someone else is Claireness77. :P What can I say it's a good story and I got addicted. I blame her… hehe Give her story a gander. :D Anyways. Please enjoy this chapter.

**The AWSOME People:**

**Lionsheart13771: **Haha. Your comment made my day! Lol I love it and read it even now. I never thought that someone would yell at Inu, especially in my story. :D I'm really glad you're into my story. And yes men are very stupid. And yes I agree I hate men too… sometimes… lol.

**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko:** I'm glad you liked the date. I honestly would have loved to have a date like that.

**wishIwereanime:** You never know. Inu could stay with Kikyo.. then again something could happen and one or the other could break it off… you never know.. :P hehe

**Claireness77: ** HEHEHEHE I told you.. Didn't that make you happy? Lol now I expect an update.. right MEOW! Lol and his look was probably Shocked and anger and wet hahahahaha! Love it! Wet inu = funniest thing EVA! Okay not ever but hey.. it's pretty funny

and **kittychic0895: **Which part did you not expect…? The Kissing? The Date? Or the whole cake? Lol mmm Cake :P

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha isn't mine. I simply borrow them and use them for my own pleasure since I'm too lazy to make up my own characters.

* * *

Kagome woke up and rolled onto her back. She put her hand up to her lips wondering why they were tingling. She looked around her room. She felt like somebody was there, that somebody was watching her. She noticed her window was wide open and got out of bed and walked over to it. Kagome saw a light on the ground from the room next to her. She leaned out the window and caught a glimpse of her sister in the window glaring.

"Hey Kiki. You enjoy hanging with your friend?" Kikyo turned and glared at her sister. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Nothing." Kikyo gave her smile that was slightly scary. "Why don't you go to bed. You need all the beauty sleep you can get." She laughed and closed her window leaving Kagome alone again.

"She's right." She told the moon in the dark sky. "If I was beautiful like her, Hojo wouldn't have ditched on me." She lifted her hand and lightly brushed her fingers against her lips. 'We wouldn't have kissed either.' She thought to herself remembering the two kisses they shared that night. Kagome had to admit to herself, that she indeed was attracted to him. She walked back to her bed and had laid down only for a few minutes before her door creaked open.

"Kagome… I can't sleep." The small boy stood in the crack of the open door blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pillow in his hands hugged to his chest. A fat cat came around the corner and rubbed up against his leg and meowed.

"Come here." She scooted over and lifted up her blanket for him to crawl under. After he was next to her she lowered her blanket and the cat jumped up and curled under their feet. "What was keeping you up, Souta?" The boy turned to her with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"I can hear them fighting. It's scary." She patted him on the head and told him it was okay, letting him snuggle with her yet again this week. She laid there, trying to fall asleep. She glanced at her clock which now read nine a.m. She moved slowly trying to not wake her brother and got out of the bed. She headed down stairs. The house was quiet and relaxing for once to Kagome.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and open the refrigerator grabbing the milk then grabbed a glass out of the cabinet right next to the fridge. After she put the milk back she grabbed some double stuffed Oreos from the pantry and went and sat at the dining room table. She looked around the room. They looked well off in money; they had a cabinet full of nice china and crystal glasses, they had a fake crystal chandelier, but you couldn't tell the difference, the windows were all draped with silk looking cloth, it was a beautiful room, but it was all for show. Everything in their house was just for show. Kagome sighed and returned her things to the kitchen and decided she was going to go out for a walk, like every morning of every night she couldn't sleep. She slinked back upstairs and grabbed more comfortable clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

On Kagome's way out the door she left her usual note saying she went out for a walk on the kitchen counter. When she got to the end of the drive she decided to go a different way than normal. So right she went walking listening to her mp3 player getting lost in the music.

Souta woke up at the yelling downstairs. 'Them' fighting about Kagome going out for a walk again. Talking about how worthless she is. He sighed and grabbed his things and went to his room to be greeted by his sister Kikyo like every morning.

"Mornin Kiki. Nice to see you home." Kikyo gave him some clothes that she picked out for him and walked to the door.

"You know with you sleeping in Kagome's room all the time you should just leave your stuff in there. Oh, and it was good. It's fun to get away from everything every once and a while." She gave her brother a sad smile and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Kikyo-hun. How was your friend's?" The short lady placed a plate full of eggs bacon and toast, enough for three people to eat. Souta came in and Kikyo gave him half of her plate, since their parents' ignored him.

"It was fun, you know we did normal girls stuff. Thanks for letting me go." Their father came over and patted her on the head and kissed it.

"Anything for you, sweet pie." The man said and took another sip of his hot coffee. Souta looked up at the clock and sighed. It was was almost eleven thirty and his friend was going to the park with him at noon.

"Mom, dad, can I go to the park early?" Souta quietly asked but got a dirty look from his father.

"What's so damn important at the park? You need to man up. If I had the money I'd send you to military school just so you won't be whimpy. You embarrass me so much I can't stand calling you my son. I only have one child and that's Kikyo." His hand was resting on her head and she gave a fake smile. Then the front door opened. "Another embarrassment on this damn family."

"Souta your friends are here. Said they were all gonna go a few minutes early so they could be there at noon. They're outside." Kagome fully walked into the kitchen to see Souta with tears streaming down his face and Kikyo looking upset with their father's hand on her head.

"Souta can't go. He's staying home so I can teach him a lesson. Teach him how to be a real man." He took his hand off Kikyo's head and went to grab Souta's arm but Kagome stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Souta, go to the park with your friends now." Souta nodded and practically ran out of the house. After he was out Kagome dropped her father's arm. She then noticed Kikyo had moved and was trying to get their mother to leave the room. They both knew if something happened her mother would jump in, to help their father.

"Hm… looks like I need to teach you not to defy me."

"Don't even think about laying one hand on me. Don't even think about laying a hand on Souta. He is six years old. He doesn't need to grow up yet. Let him be a kid." He scoffed at her and pushed her down into the chair.

"And when did you think you became the boss?" He grabbed her hair and yanked her back up knowing it hurt her.

"When I learned to stand up for my damn self!" With that said he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. Kagome was slightly surprised by the abusive behavior towards her. He pulled her away and hit her against the wall again knocking the breath out of her this time. He noticed and threw her on the ground and kicked her in the side. Kagome yelped in pain and the man laughed.

"You will learn who the boss is in this house. One way or another, you disobedient child!" He kicked her again and she yelped again. He decided to go into the hallway and grabbed her hair and dragged her across the floor the whole time Kagome was screaming for him to stop. He dropped her head back down and grabbed the broom from the closet and brought the stick down upon her back when she tried to get up. She felt like she was going to die when he hit her again. There was so much pain going through her body she didn't feel like moving anymore. Her vision was becoming blurry, but she could make out the foot that was coming at her again, then the broom stick followed. She could see the pile of blood on the floor, then a panicked Kikyo looking at her.

'I must look really bad.' Kagome thought as she received another blow. She felt tired and closed her eyes.

"Kagome!" A man's voice bellowed throughout the house. Kagome faintly heard her name and opened her eyes to see silver hair and amber eyes standing by the door, shaking violently.

"Inu…yasha?" With that said she fell unconscious into a dream about a silver haired boy, with the most alluring amber eyes, and two silver dog ears on his head that twitched.

* * *

**A.N: **TADA! Hehe don't hate me. Oh thank you again amazing people who love me and reviewed.. and thanks to all those that alert and Fav. :D

**The AWSOME People: **

**Lionsheart13771:** Um… Still good? Hehe I hope it is… oh and sorry it isn't soon… but it's all Claireness77's fault! Hehehehehehe

**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: **Here's some more…. Hehe

**wishIwereanime: **Hehe and another cliffy! Woot!

**DelSan 13: ** hehe I don't know why. Lol And um… Kagome got hurt next… one person can only take being treated like crap and seeing them treat others like crap for so long… something had to happen. And I have no clue what Kikyo's gonna do.. in my opinion shes got a split personality or something.. that or shes a good actor.. hm… I don't know though she scares me.. *rubs shoulders acting like I got the chills*

**kittychic0895: **Alright I updated as soon as I could… again I had a distraction…. But that distraction is awesome none the less.

**Claireness77: **You know.. it's not.. lol Oh and you will have to wait to see.. shes crazy creepy and weird… she is evil and is sweet.. who is the real Kikyo? OH NOS! hehehe


	9. A Dream And An Unusual Afternoon

**A Dream And An Unusual Afternoon.**

**A.N.** I am sorry that my chapters are short I write them and they seem long and post them usually from my phone because I finish it while I'm waiting for sleep to consume me. I just realized on my laptop they're barely a scroll down. Knowing this now future chapters should be longer... that or I'll feel bad and end up taking the whole story away until I can make it longer. I hope though it doesn't come to that since so many are happy with it so far.. or at least you sure seem like it. Anyways off with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine nor ever will be.

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She smiled up at the man who was holding her. His silver hair slightly covering them from the rest of the world. There was the sound of water splashing all around them and a slight cool breeze. She didn't notice the breeze too much though because his body heat kept her warm. Her eyes were locked onto his motlen amber ones, they were filled with love, caring, and trust. The man who held her so close, so protective trusted her even though she had no clue who he was. His finger held her chin upwards towards his face, his claw gently touching her skin. He came closer, closer, and their lips touched sending goose bumps up her arms and butterflies dancing in her tummy. She didn't want the kiss to end, she wanted more. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her placing his forehead against hers. She brought her hand up and touched her lips which were tingling. Then it hit her. She knew who he was. All of a sudden he was drenched and glaring at her. Water was everywhere, dripping, red. She looked around confused. Water was not red. Then the pain hit. Her head was pounding and with each pound there was more blood. Her sides were bruised and she was sure she had a broken rib, or at least cracked. She looked back up at the man who was drenched and saw her sister in his arms. They were beautiful next to each other, his silver hair and warm amber eyes contrasted her sisters black hair and cold dark brown ones. Even though his eyes were warm, they were both glaring at her, looking at her like she deserved it.

'Did they do this to me?' She thought before it all went dark. 'Am I dead?'

Inuyasha paced in the lobby of the hospital. He was pissed at himself for letting 'him' do that. He had heard her screams, he had smelt her tears. Yet all he did was stand outside and wait? For what? He didn't know, he just knew he couldn't move; he didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for Kikyo calling him crying saying Kagome was in trouble, she could have died. He would have been too late. He may still be too late. They wouldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family. He couldn't ask anyone in her family because they weren't there, they were dealing with the cops, which was all the way across town at their home. He turned and saw a man with silver hair, two purple streaks on both sides of his cheeks, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead and a doctor's white coat go into a room not too far away. He ran towards the room the figure disappeared in. He was determined that he was going to get some answers one way or another, even if it meant asking the devil himself.

"Sesshomaru. Please tell me something, nobody else will." The man turned and looked at him, flipped a chart and looked down at it. Inuyasha growled at him not believing he was ignoring him.

"Half-breed silence. You'll wake her." Inuyasha then realized who was in the bed in front of Sesshomaru. She looked pale and sickly, almost like she was gone. He walked over to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand and sat on the bed being careful not to hurt her. "She's just a little bruised; had a bit of blood loss. Over all she's fine and will be able to go home in a couple of days." Sesshomaru's cold stare returned to Inuyasha. "Doesn't surprise me a filthy half-breed was too scared to save her sooner. It shames me every time I have to call you my brother." Inuyasha just ignored him looking at the girl lying next to him. Sesshomaru didn't care, he had other things he had to do and walked out returning to his work.

Inuyasha felt like crap, and what Sesshomaru said didn't help that any. He knew he should have stopped it the first hit that happened. He knew something was going to happen the second he seen Souta's face with tear lines streaking his face. He knew, and did nothing. He was trying so hard to not hurt anyone, to try and understand what was going on between him and her, but the world was against him.

He hadn't been able to go back to sleep since his dreams that night. He ended up driving for the longest time in circles then decided to walk instead, not feeling comforted by the hum of the car. While he was walking he saw Kagome walking alone, bobbing her head to music. He started following her from a distance watching her, protecting her if anything were to attack, but when something did all he did was stand there, listening from behind a big tree, paralyzed by fear. He knew something was going on before she entered. He felt pathetic. He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed and grabbed her hand again placing it under his head entwined with his. He was exhausted. He was asleep.

"_Now do you understand?" Inuyasha turned around looking for the voice that had just spoken. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. "You will only hurt her and the ones she is close to. You weren't meant to meet her. Your past will repeat itself." _

"_My past?" Inuyasha asked giving up on finding the voice in the dark. He swore he had heard that voice before, it was very familiar. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Would you like me to show you again?" The voice asked. Inuyasha looked confused. He wondered if this person was toying with him._

"_What do you want?" He asked angrily, his patience thinning._

"_Isn't it obvious? Stay away from her." The darkness started to fade and voices could be heard around him._

"I'm okay. It was my fault honestly." Kagome told the woman holding a small notepad dressed in blue pants and button up shirt. "I came home and threatened him, he just was defending himself." She was lying and felt horrible for it, and it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Are you sure Ms. Kagome? You can be honest with me nothing will happen to you." The lady said placing a hand on Kagome's arm.

"Mmm," Kagome nodded at the lady then continued. "Trust me miss. I am telling you the truth." She was starting to lose it. Never had they pushed before, it was normally just a speech about how your parents are in charge and can do what they want when you live in their house, under their roof where they pay the bills.

"Alright well if you ever need anything just give me a call." The lady handed her a business card and Kagome took it with her one free hand and nodded at the lady before she walked out of the room.

"Your ears are twitching. You're awake." Kagome softly said rubbing one of his ears. His head shot up and his eyes glared at her, making her flinch.

"You lied."

"How would you know? And why are you even here?" Kagome jerked her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest, soon regretting it and placing them at her sides again.

"Keh," he scoffed at her mimicking her by crossing his arms across his chest. "I heard it all with these ears."

"How did you hear it all? I understand the ears but they can't hear for miles. And you live a pretty far distance from me." Kagome was shifting though all the possibilities she could think of. She figured he was on his way to see Kikyo and probably didn't want to get in the middle of it when it all went down. Inuyasha on the other hand was panicking wondering what he was going to tell her. He obviously couldn't tell her the truth because then she'd think he was a stalker.

"I, uh, was going into town to see someone and Kikyo called me crying telling me that your dad went crazy and attacked you. She said you weren't moving and you were bleeding and that she didn't know what to do. I told her to call 911 and headed over to your house. You were passed out when I got there and he was still beating on you." He explained partly telling the truth partially not. Kagome just nodded looking tired again.

"Well thank you but I'm tired. I'd like to get some sleep." She chuckled thinking that this was the most sleep she had gotten in months.

"I'll stay right here till you fall asleep. Your family isn't here yet." Kagome nodded and smiled at him half asleep. He brushed her hair away from her face and noticed Kagome fell completely to sleep. Inuyasha stood and kissed her hand. "I'll make sure he never hurts you again." With that said he walked out the door calling Sango and letting her know so Kagome had someone next to her and she wouldn't be alone.

Kikyo went left her home finally going to pick up Souta from the park. The police officers had finally let her go after questioning why she had put her mother into the closet and locked her in. Kikyo had barely gotten out of that and almost ended up splitting up their whole family. She wasn't too upset about having different parents, but she knew that her and her siblings would be separated. That just couldn't happen. Not now, not after what her sister and the man she thought she loved did behind her back. She didn't exactly know what they were doing, but she was going to find out some way.

Kikyo hated that she called Inuyasha when her sister was being beaten. She honestly had no clue who else to call. She knew he would jump to save her or anyone she cared about, and he knew she cared about her sister and brother. The way he looked when he saw Kagome on the ground killed her. He looked torn apart, abandoned, afraid, most of all he had a look she'd never seen before, one she believed was love. Love that was deep in his heart, his heart which was being broken, beaten, and ripped right out of his chest. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, and she couldn't help but hate her sister and him even more. Kikyo grabbed the steering wheel tighter wishing it was her sister's neck.

"She will pay. She will learn not to take what is not hers. Even if it costs her, her life." She pulled up into a parking spot in front of the park and honked the horn getting attention from everyone nearby. Souta even heard it and looked over to see who it was. Seeing his sister's car he told his friends goodbye and sadly walked to the car. He didn't want to go back to their home. Expecially without Kagome, and he knew that she wouldn't be home for a while. He knew because this wasn't the first time things have happened between her and their parents. He opened the door with a sigh and looked over at Kikyo.

"Hey buddy. Why don't we go see Kagy before we head home. There are still a few hours of visitation left." Souta nodded at her with a small smile and buckled up in the car. Not saying a word, because Kikyo was just as fake as his parents were. They all believed he didn't know of anything going on, but he was a smart kid who knew a lot more than he was giving off.

.~*~*~*~*~

**A.N: **Alright so I suck at writing longer chapters but I did try. I went through wrote more and more and more.. sadly I also deleted and changed things around a bit. So.. lost some and gained some… bleh.. well I hope you enjoy. Wonder whats going to happen tonight.. Is Inu going to kill her dad? Oh NOS! Until next time! Review and make me happier! XP hehehe Oh and tried to get this out fast. Hope it was fast enough. -1,967 words.-

**Hint: **A happy author means more chapter updates. So get crackin! Hehe

THANK YOU ALL WHO FAVED AND ALERTED! But a more in dept thanking, or just replying, to those AWESOME people who reviewed. :P

**The Awesomely AWESOME People: **

**xXTenshiXAkumaXx: ** Yes I know my chapter was short.. I honestly didn't think it was that short till I looked on my actual computer. :/ So sorry bout that. It was going to be longer but at first I had the chapter title as Ordinary Morning… and decided not to halfway through cause the whole end of the chapter thing… but I was going to put a couple things in on Kags walk but didn't just because of the first title part.. prolly would have made it longer. Oh and thanks for thinking the chapter ending was good.. I was debating the whole time if he was going to show up or not..

**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: **Cause I wouldn't be Stevie Wonderboy if I didn't? hehehe Oh you know you like to be left hangin. :P

**Claireness77: ** Awwww. No just trying to pimp your story out. The only person I just blamed you on already reads your story… I noticed her reviewing when I drawled that pretty picture... hehe It is nice to know that you decided to hang out with my story while you couldn't sleep.. Means a lot to me… really.. :D and that's not fair… but I did add some ear goodness.. your turn.. hehehehe

**Neya:** I tried! Hope it was hurried enough.. :D

**Lionsheart13771: **Now you're an Awsomely Awsome People! Haha Worry.. it will get longer :P I know isn't she.. Shes like.. not all in the head.. And yea I don't personally hate Kikyo… but I agree she makes a damn good villain. One of the best. Naraku being first. Lol Yes I like it too… I mean just the age really changed nothing else.. so it's not like the story really changed at all.. just letting people know for when her birthday comes up they don't get confused when she turns 18 when she was only 16 :) Oh and I do have plans for the dad… I have a feeling he wont be a problem again… hehehehe *Laughs and grins evily*

**Suikidoen: **You know what? I am seriously thinking the same… Idk 'bout you but she gives me the creeps sometimes.. Who is Kikyo? What is going on with her? It's all so confusing! My head MY head! Lol.. I got plans don't worry.. I'm not going completely in the dark with her… :P

**wishIwereanime: ** Yes I love you and you're reading my awesome story! Lol But I have to say I've always been a fan of cliffhangers in other peoples stories and to be honest… That was the perfect time for a cliffy. :D hehehe

**DelSan 13:** hahaha And if you remember Kikyo was busy keeping her mom away cause both of them knew if something were to happen her mom would have joined to defend her father… Not Kagome… so in all honesty Kikyo was helping… She ended up helping more than you know hehe… Soon all your questions will hopefully be answered… the most ones I've got are about Kikyo really.. because she herself is a mystery. :P And for the wanting to kill people part.. yes that is normal… trust me.. In Claireness77 story I tried to kill Kikyo.. tried because she wouldn't let me.. lol

** Kagome: **Hehe you will just have to wait and see if he does anything… my chapters mostly are a day split into 3 parts… They may soon start being a day long but figured I'm still early in the story and there is more im sure to come so why not. :D But we all know our fav. Hanyou can't control his anger and can't stay outta things so I'm sure he is going to do something. :D Luckily I saw this before I went to post the next chapter :D well here it is.


	10. A Sad Tale to Tell

**A Sad Tale to Tell.**

**A.****N. **Sorry about the long wait in between chaps. I got sick and a bunch of other stuff happened. Now it was brought to my attention that it is rather confusing with the whole Kikyo's belief in Inu looking like he's in love with our dear Kags when she was beaten on the ground. In my opinion a look of love is a very strong look of caring for someone, which means that yes this look can be confused for anything else. Kikyo may just be taking it out of proportion due to her strong feeling of not being as good as Kagome, I mean she's smart, their grandparents believed in her and gave her all their money, she is pretty, and gets along with people well. Kikyo is rather opposite. Yes she is pretty thinks shes the best thing out there, but who else can bring that down than your identical twin? Someone who looks almost exactly like you. So anyways for all Kikyo knows he could just care for Kags like a sister since hes with Kikyo and just not understand that that's what he is feeling. You never know there are a million different things it could be. Now yes Kikyo still loves her siblings, shes just a little scared that Kagome's gonna take her light and since thats pretty much all Kikyo has... well can you blame her for wanting to do anything she can to keep it? It'll hopefully be better explained as time passes.. and I hope I didn't just get rid of the mystery in that... but everyone may need a little peek inside Kikyo's brain since you cant just flipp through the pages and find out whats gonna happen since its not written yet. Keep in mind this all can change and lead down a different path later. Nothing is set in stone yet.

Anyways love the reviews please keep doing that. And enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha.

.~*~*~*~

Sango pulled into the hospital parking lot. She was concerned for her friend. She didn't know why she was in the hospital, all she knew was Inuyasha wanted someone there so she wasn't alone. She went straight to the room he told her, not bothering to sign in at the desk. She slowly opened the door and found Kagome quietly sleeping in her bed. Sango walked over to the window and sat down looking around the room. There was a small white bear with a pink nose holding a bouquet of assorted white and pink flowers. She figured Hojo already knew about Kagome and had possibly come by while she was sleeping. Sango opened her phone and started typing a text.

'Im at hospital now make sure Kohoku is in bed by 11. thanks again miroku.' Sango sent the text and sighed glancing back at Kagome. Kagome was rather pale and had bandages in different parts of her body. She got up and grabbed the clip board at the base of Kagome's bed and looked over it. Bruising and blood loss. Sango put the chart back and noticed Kagome had woken up.

"Hey Kag. How you feeling?" Sango grabbed a small cup and got her friend some water and handed it to her. Kagome just looked at her confused and took the water and started sipping it.

"I'm fine... Sango, how'd you know I was here?" Kagome placed her cup on her hospital tray and carefully sat up in the bed. Sango had taken the seat next to Kagome's bed that Inuyasha had occupied before she fell asleep.

"Inuyasha called. Said he didn't want you to be alone. Where is your family?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the concern the hanyou had for her.

"He can be sweet sometimes." Kaogme said more to herself than to Sango remembering all the things Inuyasha had done for her already, even though some of them have turned out not so good. "Oh, my family? Probably dealing with, um, things." Her smile faded remembering why she was there again.

"Who can be sweet? Oh and did Hojo come by?" Sango noticed the hurt look on Kaogme's face when she mentioned Hojo's name. "What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story really. Well, I guess not that long, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone what happened that night. I guess though, I can tell you. You're not just anyone, you're SANGO!" Sango laughed at Kagome's sudden outburst of energy and Kagome followed shortly after, telling her everything that happened when she was supposed to go on the date with Hojo.

Inuyasha drove towards Kagome's house. He was going to put her father straight, even if he had to beat him the way he beat _his_ Kagome. He parked his car around the corner of their house and snuck up trying not to be seen by anyone. The police officers were just starting to leave and Kagome's mother was nowhere to be seen. Kikyo hugged her dad before she left in her car, Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. He didn't understand how anyone could show any compassion for a horrible excuse for a father.

Once the man walked back into the house Inuyasha snuck in through the back door. He slinked around the corners looking for him. The whole house was covered in his scent; all the other scents were not as fresh so he knew Kagome's father was alone. He heard the T.V. click on in another room and headed there. The door was slightly ajar making it easier for Inuyasha to sneak into the room. The room appeared to be a study. There were filing cabinets and books and a big desk. The chair was turned around facing the wall across from the door. Inuyasha stood in front of the desk, his anger flowing from him.

"You're a real bastard you know that? Where the hell do you get the idea that you can beat on whoever you like for no damn good reason?" Inuyasha flung his hands down on the desk. "Look here you son of a bitch! Why the hell did you hurt Kagome? She was just sticking up for herself. She _lied_ for you to keep you safe and you just go around beating her up acting like you're the best damn thing in the world. Keh. You're nothing but filth." He grabbed the chair and flung it around so the man was facing him. Inuyasha gasped and backed away taking out his cell phone and dialing 911.

"Hello. My name is Inuyasha Tashio. I'm at the Higurashi's house. I don't know the address, but someone needs to get here quick." Inuyasha hung up the phone and ran out of the house. He felt awful for what he was going to have to do. With everything that has happened that day, this had to happen too.

Kikyo and Souta walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. They didn't know what was going on with Kagome or even what room she was in. Souta was fidigiting next to Kikyo who was leaning on the mini wall talking to one of the nurses behind it. After Kikyo had finally convinced the woman she was family the made their way to the room Kagome was being held behind. Souta's face lit up when he saw his sister sitting up with a smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Souta couldn't hold back his happiness. He bolted into the room and practically jumped ontop of her on the bed hugging her tightly. Kagome winced at the pain in her ribbs at his sudden attack, but the smile never left her face. Kikyo on the other hand was glaring at Kagome's company, slowly making her way to the bed. "Sorry Kag. Did I hurt you?" Kagome ruffled her brother's hair and gave him a warm smile.

"It's fine. I've just got some brusing, and I don't have tuns of energy. Souta this is my friend Sango. Sango, this is Souta." Kagome introduced knowing that her sister already knew Sango from school. She looked up at Kikyo and her smile faltered. Kikyo's glare had chilled her to the bone, never knowing her sister could look that cold towards any one person. Kikyo had turned towards her, her face not changing, making Kagome feel uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Kikyo asked flatly.

"Nmm. Did Inuyasha talk to you?" Kagome had a feeling in the pit of her stumic that something was going to happen, and she had a feeling Inuyasha was involved in it.

"No." Kikyo wanted to set a few things straight with her beloved sister, but there were more people than she wanted in the room. "Sango dearest, could you please take my brother and get him something to eat."

"Kiki I'm fine. I wanna..."

"Souta its fine. Kikyo just wants some one on one time with Kagome. Don't worry she'll be here when we get back." Sango grabbed Souta's hand and pulled him out of the room away from Kikyo and her icy death glare.

"What is it, Kikyo?" Kagome asked after Sango and her brother shut the door. She didn't know why Kikyo felt the need to come in there and ruin her good mood, and it was really ticking her off.

"Heh. You are so stupid. You need to understand that just because you have brains, you have people who think you're worth something, and you were lucky to look like me doesn't mean you get to take everything that is mine." Kikyo was now leaning over Kagome pushing her back into the bed. "Don't get me wrong dear sister. I love you, but I will not stand here and watch you take everything I've worked for away."

"Excuse me? I'm not taking anything of yours. Why would I?" Kagome had pushed Kikyo out of her face, hurting herself in the process. She was confused about what her sister was saying, what of hers was she trying to take, and what the hell did she work hard to get?

"Really you're going to play stupid? Stay away from my Inuyasha." Kagome started laughing and her sister looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Do you honestly think I want to take Dogboy from you?" Kikyo looked at her with a serious face now and Kagome looked at her shocked. "Wow. You're serious."

"Yeah, I'm serious. Stay away from him Kagome, or we both wont like what I'll have to do." Just then she punched Kagome in the side hitting one of her bruised bones. The sudden pain had made Kagome yelp and Kikyo quietly laughed knowing her point was very well made.

"Kikyo. Leave." A voice came from the door along with growling. The two girls turned to see a very angry hanyou standing in the door with an angry Sango and a nonchalant Souta behind him. Kikyo hurried to her feet and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby." Kikyo tried to grab onto Inuyasha's arm but he pulled away. "Don't be that way. I was just playing a game with Kagome. Right Kaggy?" She turned around and glared at Kagome as if saying with her eyes, 'You better agree or I'll do it again'. Inuyasha sighed and gave Kagome an apologetic look.

"Nevermind. I have some news for you both. Souta, I don't think you should hear this just yet." Souta crossed his arms in anger.

"What do you think I'm too young to handle it? I've probably heard worse." Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and then over at Kagome who nodded as to say to let him stay.

"Fine." He huffed and walked over to one of the chairs making Kikyo get off his arm. She tried to sit in his lap but he pushed her off and shook his head, which made her angrily walk to another chair and plop down. "I don't know what you all had with your father. I don't know how you'll take this, but I went over there to give him that stupid prick a piece of my mind. I noticed that he didn't say anything or move and when I looked in his chair," He paused and looked at all of them, "well, he wasn't breathing, and he smelt like death." Kikyo jumped up and smacked him across the face. Out of all the kids, she was the closest to their father and mother.

"You're lying! Why would you lie about something like that? Do you really think it's funny?" Kikyo yelled at him right before the door opened and a police officer came into the room with their mother sobbing behind.

"May I just have the family in the room please? We have some terrible news." Kikyo gasped and started crying and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. He looked over at Kagome who was pale, but she wasn't crying. He looked over towards Souta who just sat there like nothing had really happened.

"Sir, I already informed them of the suicide." The police man nodded at Inuyasha leaving the room and Kagome and Kikyo's mother behind. Kagome had flinched when Inuyasha had said suicide and he had made a mental note to ask her about it later. Right then he had to comfort his girlfriend Kikyo.

Kagome didn't want to deal with people anymore. She felt like the reason her father committed suicide. Thinking that if she hadn't had stuck up for Souta and herself in the first place it would have ended in a whole different way. She was sure that he wouldn't have hurt Souta to the extent he did her, so in the end she felt she just made it all worse. Without the money from her father, and with the costs of the funeral, her mother was going to be hurting too, working harder to pay for everything, including the hospital bill that Kagome felt was just another mistake.

"Can you all leave please? I'm feeling tired." Kagome half lied avoiding everyone's eyes. She was indeed feeling tired, but she just wanted to be alone. Kikyo and Inuyasha were the first two people up and headed towards the door. Souta was dragged out of his seat by his mother, and Sango followed them all slowly behind, all saying their goodbyes and goodnights before leaving. After they were all gone Kagome rolled over and looked at her gift and wondered who had gave it to her before slipping into sleep.

.~*~*~*~*~

**A.N.**Tada another chapter finished… Sorry all I couldn't have Inu kill the father. Why? Because then he'd go to jail. We can't have that now can we? -2,082 words-

Anywhoo! Thanks to all those who fav. And alerted my story. Now it's time for the….. *drum roll*

**Amazingly Awesomely AWESOME People: TEHE…**

** Kagome: **I believe I already answered you in a PM. Thankies so much for reading my story. AND please keep reading. :D LOVE YOU! hehe

**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: **Awesome shout outs? Where? Haha No thank you for being so Awesome and reviewing! And thanks. Im glad she was okay too. And Idk how much longer Inu will be able to stand Kikyo. She's crazy I tell you.. never know whats gonna happen next with her!

**inu-luva123: **Well sorry it took so long to update. Next one may not be for awile… but you never know… the more reviews I get the more I feel I have to feed you my story cause people are actually reading it. So.. never know… hehe… And thanks for loving it so far!

**wishIwereanime:** *takes deep breath* Thank you I did try, with this one too. I'm glad it makes you happy makes me happy you reviewed! A LOT! You will have to wait to find out about Kikyo… I don't think she knows yet either… No they did not finally get together.. maybe sometime in the future… And no you're not enjoying this more than you should you should be enjoying it more.. hahah jkjk You are asking these questions because as a human you're brain is obligated to question everything that it takes in, like why is the sky blue, and have you ask them to find out what the answer is so it can take that in and wonder why the answer is that. XD hehe Keep the questions coming I love them! And thanks for the review!

**Claireness77: **Hm… I don't believe there were any real tender moments in this chapter.. BUT! Don't worry they are coming up soon.. just have to get rid of a few people.. *Kills everyone but Inu and Kagome* and wala.. nah I'm just kidding not everyone is going to die.. hehe Jeez I'm not that crazy. Or am i? XP Random dream person will come into play again and that secret will be revealed when the time is right. You may not like it though. Fair warning. You mam had ear goodies and shirtless inu goodies.. I was drooling. Don't fret mine will have some too.. as soon as I kill everyone.. hehehehehehe Chillax.. no one else is dying… yet.. common it's called The Painful End. Lol Somebody has to go! And the father doesn't count!

**Lionsheart13771: **btdubs? Blow torch? Hmm I might be able to work a blow torch in.. hehe no prolly not… but love it as a weapon of choice.. my aunt's friend was a crossbow.. and my aunt wrote a fic for her once where she chased me around with the crossbow.. all because one night I was tired and read her name wrong and she found it.. a little offensive.. not my fault.. and I explained the whole Kikyo thing earlier in the first AN note.. and kinda throughout the whole chapter.. Imma try to hit her craziness off a little bit more so you all can know whats going inside.. though.. it's confusing.. And it's rather a pain to write..

**ChaChaFinesse: **I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. And in real life there is never just basic highschool drabble like they have in most stories. There is always something going on in someones life that's not. Not everyone has a carefree life. People just over look things like this in real life and never know it could or did happen. Well everything but the demons… then again… they may exist for all we know lol. Thanks for the review and hope you continue reading!

**Inunette: **Kikyo doesn't leave people alone… she's like a cat.. has 9 lives and loves on people when she wants something. Like food.. lol Yes I agree.. they both probably do feel like hell in their own ways. Kagome maybe a little more. Thanks for the review and keep reading please. XD

**FOR THOSE I DIDN'T SAY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!**

That is all.


	11. Lonely Book

**Lonely Book.**

**A.N. ** Wow, surprise! Update sooner than I thought. Though I'm rather depressed I didn't get as many reviews as my previous chapters… :/ oh well I guess. Well here is a well needed journal update, since our dear Kaggie hasn't had one since she'd been stuck in the hospital.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Not one bit.

.~*~*~

~ Lonely book that holds the secrets of the hell hole,

I'm sure you feel like you were forgotten, but you weren't, in fact I wish I had you the last couple of days. You see, I've been in the hospital, no, not sick, but for a reason that I believe could have been avoided, if I didn't have to screw everything up. Maybe my parents were right all along.

Fine, I'll tell you why I was there. I had returned from my normal morning walk when I had heard my dad yelling at my brother, something about how he was an embarrassment and Kikyo is his only child. Now I've heard this a ton of times, given the fact that I am a screw up, but it really ticked me off when he said it to Souta. Well I told Souta to leave with his friends, whom I ran into on my way in, and it made me even madder that Souta was crying. My dad however didn't like the fact that Souta was leaving and started going on about how he was gonna teach him a lesson on how to be a real man, and when Souta went to run out of the house to his friends my dad was gonna stop him but, stupid me, decided I was going to stop my dad. This all leads to some bruised ribs and loss of blood, nothing big. I know, I know, it's a big thing to most people, but I feel as though this could have been avoided. Nobody had to…

Any who, I told Sango about me and Dogboy's "date." Told her about how he was being nice since I got ditched by Hojo and didn't want to ruin his reputation and so I couldn't tell anyone, well Sango isn't just anyone, she's Sango. I told her about the diner and the dancing, how beautiful it all was and how I really enjoyed it, and about the kissing, which resulted in a swimming puppy, and then going home angrily. Sango thought the whole thing was funny and honestly; I was laughing with her, because thinking back it was hilarious. She also said it didn't surprise her that Inuyasha did all that for me, whatever that means. Probably has something to do with my sister.

Speaking of the devil she came in right after I told Sango what happened and was glaring at Sango and me like we weren't allowed to be happy and laughing. Souta the little bugger was all happy to see me, like he thought I was gone or something. He had no clue what had happened though so it confused me, unless Kikyo filled him in before she got there. Well I ended up asking Kikyo if Dogboy called her and she flipped! Kicked Sango and Souta out and was all don't go anywhere near my property. Poor Dogboy, he is owned by my sister. Tisk Tisk. Well after that Kikyo had punched me in the side hitting my ribs. Honestly all I could think was, 'Inuyasha please help.' Bad huh? My sister is warning me to stay away from him, even though all the cases of me being around him is because _she_ puts us together, and all I can think about is how I want him to save me. It's probably just because he saved me before, a couple times in different ways. The irony though is that he showed up, and he was pissed. For a second I believed he was going to dump my sister right then and there, then he just looked out of it, and Kikyo started hanging all over him.

Anyways, while I was in the hospital I got this small white bear. Cutest thing ever, who gave it to me, I have no clue, but every day there were new flowers, even now that I'm home. There was a note after the first day. The note said, "These flowers will be new, for each day I think of you, sadly I must stay true, to the one who looks like you. ~For the one that's always on my mind." Who it's from I have no clue, but someone is thinking of me, and personally I find it kind of creepy, but it's kinda cute, all except for the part this persons already taken. Who looks like me? Well besides Kikyo, I don't know, but I can assure you one thing, it is no way on earth its Dogboy! He is no good, he was all mad at Kikyo, for I believe hitting me, then they were hanging all over each other. Dis-gus-ting!

I didn't have a whole lot of visitors while I was there. Kikyo and Dogboy came often, always together; it was more of them making out then to see if I was okay. Probably Kikyo's way to make sure I know he is hers, but trust me I know and I really don't want him. Then Sango brought the whole group with her, well everyone but Kagura. That woman still has a problem with me, won't let me settle it either. Miroku's "cursed" hand tried to get me a few times but Sango was always to the rescue. Koga was talking about how he should have been there to protect me and I should call him next time instead of the mutt. It makes me laugh how much he bad talks Dogboy. It's sad he is already taken for good and had dibs on by Ayame; he seems like a decent enough man. Honestly though, I don't feel that way towards him, maybe it's just 'cause he is taken, but I really don't know. I believe I have bad taste in guys, look at Hojo, he ditched me, pretty explanatory.

I got home this morning, its nice being somewhere you're used to and can move around freely. I still have to be careful though with things that I do because of my ribs. I've been in my room avoiding Kikyo and Dogboy at all costs; yes he has been hanging around our house recently. Why? I have no clue. Kikyo maybe; more he is mine don't touch unnecessary therapy. She seriously needs to be checked out. Ever since the first threat, she's been threatening me every chance she gets, that he isn't around. Oddly enough every time he catches her, he just gives me an "I'm sorry" look. Sorry for what? He didn't do anything. I can say one thing, with her threatening me… ain't no way I'm gonna tell her about the kiss; well kisses. I'd be dead then. Wait, maybe Dogboy told her about it and that's why she's doing this. Hah! Makes sense of why he looks at me like that too!

With everything that has happened, I'm actually surprised. Souta doesn't seem to be fazed at all; just living his life like normal. Kikyo got over it that night and was more concerned about me taking Dogboy. My mother on the other hand, she's been acting rather weird. She's been rather mopy, and very distant. She's almost never home, when she is she never says anything just sits in her room. I don't understand why, I mean for someone who cheats, and beats the other, why would it faze them at all? I really don't understand, but then again it's what they've always called love, and again, I believe I'm better off alone.

You know… this house feels weird knowing he… you know. I don't like it at all really; it's so strange with him gone and knowing he did that. I can't walk past that room; I do all that I can just to avoid it. Heh, this all could have been avoided though, if it wasn't for me making so many mistakes. I'm sure he wouldn't have done anything that bad to Souta, and I'm sure it wouldn't have turned out like this. I feel like I… did it with my own hands. I feel like I killed him, because it was my fault. ~

Kagome stopped writing and put her head in her hands and started to cry. Slowly getting up she stumbled to her bed; crawling under the covers and curling up into a ball, crying herself to sleep.

Down stairs a certain hanyou's ears twitched. He heard her crying, and did everything he could not to run to comfort her. Looking down at the girl in his arms and sighed before getting up and saying his goodbyes and headed home; not wanting to hear her cry.

.~*~*~*~

**A.N. **Well there you have it. Enjoy. - 1,431 words -

**Amazingly Awesomely AWESOME People of DOOM!:**

**Lionsheart13771****:** Thankies! And never knew that about btdubs.. lol Learn something new every day :P

**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko****: **I think you may be right. :P thanks for the review!

**kittychic0895****:** thanks for the reviews on 9, 10, and 11. Glad your into my story.

**inu-luva123****:** Thanks. I did try… :)

If you faved or alerted thanks you too. Tata for nows.


	12. Well, They're Happy

Well, They're Happy.

**A.N.** Well I'm sorry this would have been up a lot sooner, but I just didn't feel up to writing. I am being forced to right now. So Yay for that! Lol Oh and It's not that I don't want to write for you all.. It's just.. I feel… like I want to really really do something else but I have no clue what it is and it's driving me insane. Keep an eye out for another story bit of mine. I'm planning on writing a one chapter movie scene played by our lovely characters from Inuyasha and they're all going to be forced into a play. Yes folks even our dear Sesshy. Ahahaha So funny! I can't even think about it without laughing. Hahaha. The movie it will be, as a musical of course, is The Pirate Movie. Ah I do love that movie. Anyways if you really want that posted get at me and beat me with a stick… or I'll never really do it.. :: points to self:: really bad at not getting things done that I want to do.. What's that term? Lol Anywho!

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I own Inuyasha? I'm sure the creator is living in a nice house and everything. Prolly made a ton of money off of this anime, or so I'd assume. So as you can see I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, I am just a lazy writer who refuses to make up her own characters because the person who created Inuyasha did so well and they're much more fun to use. Now excuse me I must go on with the story….

Ahem.. I am not writing all this long stuff just to postpone writing on my story. I'm just in a very talkative mood. So you'll have a lot of me talking. This talking will not take away from the chapter that is going to be posted. I do not count these words in my final thinking of 'well its good enough better get it out before they eat me'. Yes I am terrified that one day someone will be mad at me and eat me? Is that bad? Haha jk

.~*~*~

~Wow, just wow book of hell,

The flowers are still fresh every day, don't worry the person is still thinking about me and I still find it creepy on how they find their way into my room every night, find the bear and put it back on my nightstand with flowers in it. Besides that I've been back to school for about a week now, and about a week my mother has been missing. You're shocked? Well, I don't know what I am. When did it happen? We went to my father's funeral, my mother insisted that we kids go in a separate car because she had something to do after, and as any normal person you would figure mope around and go to a bar and drink away your sorrows, right? Well after the funeral; I went looking for her to make sure she was okay, because I've become the one to take care of everyone; well with Inuyasha's help, with my mother's moping going on and all. Well I couldn't find her so I assume she already went to one of the nearby bars. So it's all just normal stuff until now; the next day we realized that she never came home, and the next day same story. I had informed our principals to call my sister or pull me out of class if anything was needed because our mother was temporarily gone. Well, they were threatening, since it's been a week and all, to put us in foster homes. Since me and my sister are seventeen they can't force us anywhere. Sometimes I love my age. ~

"Kagome, we need to head to school now." Kagome looked over at her open door seeing her brother inpatiently wait. Sighing she grabbed her book bag and started placing her school books inside.

"I'll be right down give me a sec." With that said Souta was running down the steps to the car yelling that he was going to wait in the car.

~Well book, looks like school calls. After school I'm going to go job hunting. We're starting to run out of food. ~

"Ready?" Kagome looked up to see Kikyo leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed. Kagome nodded and placed her diary into her book bag before following her sister out of the house. They drove to Souta's school said goodbye to him, since everything had happened Souta has been taking the bus home instead of his friend's house, and like every morning when he left Kikyo went on her rampage about how Inuyasha was hers and Kagome can't even glance his way. It was kind of hard to do when she had half her classes with him and was even his science partner on the lab they were assigned to; none of this made Kikyo happy, even if all Kagome and Inuyasha did was fight and get sent to the office. It's apparently a way for Kagome and Inuyasha to spend more time together, getting detention and all. When they pulled up, Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyo to pull up next to his car; like every day, he saved her a parking spot, and like every day, Kagome ran from the car towards the group of her friends leaving the two love birds alone to do what they wanted, and not making her feel like she was going to throw up from the sight.

"So Kags, any more clues on who flower bear mystery person is?" Sango teased and Kagome shook her head looking angrily at her.

"Please, I wish they would just go away. It's creepy! No matter where I hide it; it always ends up right back there. No it's not a new one, it's the same one. I checked." Kagome sighed and Kouga put his arm around her shoulders, big smile lighting up his face. Kagome didn't feel like removing him, so she continued walking with everyone to class.

"Oh come on its cute, well all except for the dating someone else." Ayame was scowling at Kouga's head plotting his death to be a torturous one.

"I'm with my Kagome. Anyone sneaking into her room at night is creepy and should stop." Kouga then flew backwards and onto the ground, Ayame was happy but worried he was hurt, and everyone else was laughing.

"Wench, never thought you'd be the one to have a filthy wolf hanging all over you." Kagome turned around and smacked Inuyasha across the face.

"It's Kagome. Learn to remember names!" She turned to walk inside the classroom. "No, know what? I don't want you to know my name; I don't want you to even speak to me!" With that she stormed the rest of the way in and plopped down in her seat, everyone but Miroku had left to go to their classes.

"Wonder what she'd do to that bear if she knew you were the one who gave it to her. She'd probably rip it to shreds and set it on fire." Miroku laughed until he was hit upside the head.

"Shut up perv. Why do I tell you anything?"Inuyasha then sighed and scratched the back of his head. "She hid it in Kikyo's room last night, under her bed. Do you know how hard it was to get it from there?"

"Does Kikyo sleep in the nude?" Inuyasha hit the back of his head again and walked into the classroom sitting next to Kagome.

"He…"

"No talking." The teacher said passing out a stack a papers to each row. "If I catch you talking, cheating, or sleeping during this test you will receive and F. That means no notes too, Mr. Hojo." Everyone in the room looked at said boy, except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was still upset because he ditched her on their date, and Inuyasha was pissed for the same reason. Ever since Kagome had returned to school he kept trying to talk to her, but she refused and ignored him walking the other way, and her friends always came to send him on his way. "You have thirty minutes. Go." Everyone was intently looking at the sheet on their desk scribbling away every so often glancing at the clock to check the time.

The day was Friday, and Friday meant test day. Yes, there was a good side to it. Since you got tests, they weren't able to give anyone homework. So you had a no homework weekend, instead every weekend you would just worry about what your grade was going to be, until Monday when you were back in class and getting homework. The teachers believe that you're not going to do it on the weekend so why assign it, weekdays worked just the same for homework. Since it was a Friday, the group didn't have time to chat in classes and barely enough room between, all depended on if they needed the extra few moments to study. The first break they had was lunch.

"Oh…My… GOD!" Sango plopped down into her seat with her food. "Are we going to be tested on what this is now?"

"I hope not. I think I'd fail." Kagome poked at her food with her spork making it jiggle.

"Where's a demon when you need their great sense of smell." Complained Miroku, who was sitting down next to Sango; not forgetting to brush his hand against her bottom.

"Pevert!" Miroku put his hand to his face were a red hand mark was now present, as the rest of the small group of friends sat down. "So, how is everyone's tests going?"

"Really Sango? Really? You just had to go there didn't you?" Ayame had her head buried in her arms, making everything she said muffled.

"Sorry…" Sango pushed her plate out and followed Ayame's example.

"Well, next hour I don't have a test, but I've gotta actually work with Dogboy and bullshit a week's worth of lab work." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome sighed before she continued. "Friday's are the death of me. I need the weekend just to recover." The lunch bell rang and everyone returned a groan at it.

"So much for our break." Kouga dumped his tray into the trash can the other's trays following after.

"I think my only break will be in detention." Kagome let out yet another sigh. "I'm in there enough they may give me a test on that too. Dogboy and I better get to class early to maximize our time." Kagome waved before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and running to their Science class.

'Kikyo can just suck it! I've got a project to do and Dogboy and I have to work hard and we only have an hour!' Kagome freaked out in her mind with a confused Inuyasha being dragged behind. Don't forget the angry Kikyo glaring at their hands. Once they got to their lab table Kagome grabbed her packet and started scribbling stuff down.

"Ka…"

"Save it Dogboy. Make yourself useful and help me bullshit this!"

"Keh." Inuyasha tossed his packet down onto hers, it was filled out and everything.

"How?" Kagome looked at him confused before hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek then blushed, turning away and hiding behind her curtain of black silken hair as she copied his work.

"Keh. It was nothing." Inuyasha turned his head away blushing at her sudden kiss. It may have been on his cheek but it still made his thoughts jumble.

"Um… I'm sorry about that. I was just happy is all. You literately saved my life… again." Kagome handed him back his packet before turning to the 'finish' of their project. "I guess we should make it look like we're actually doing something."

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey Kagome, um, well my parents said that if you all wanted to you could move into our house until your mom comes back. We'd pay for the house to make sure your family wouldn't lose it." Inuyasha was scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Haha! You're blushing!" Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth trying not to draw attention to them. Kagome licked his hand and only laughed harder at his expression.

"Shhh, I don't want another detention. That was gross by the way." Inuyasha wiped his hand on his pants and Kagome put both her hands to her mouth to keep her from laughing. "So what do you think? It will keep the principle of your backs."

"Huh? Oh, I don't know I wouldn't feel comfortable staying at someone else's house." She mumbled fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Keh, I'll just ask Kikyo and Souta they'll both say yes."

"Well of course. Kikyo would probably want to sleep on you, by the way ew, and Souta would never stop playing games." Inuyasha scrunched his nose slightly but Kagome didn't notice.

"Keh. Whatever wench. I'm still going to take a vote." She rolled her eyes at him right before the bell rang releasing them to the many more tortures of 'Test Friday.' Detention wasn't that great either, since the population of students in detention had shrank only one room was needed, meaning only one teacher was needed also. To their luck, it was the teacher who was stricter than the other, hell than any teacher in the building. So detention was also a silent place.

"Oh my god! I'm free!" Kagome burst out of the detention room running out into the hallway spinning around in circles with her arms spread out. "Lalalalalala! Look, look I can talk now! Oh the torture has finally ended!" She was now jumping around hugging everyone who walked past her, Inuyasha walking behind her laughing. "Kikyo! How I'm glad to see you!" She ran up and hugged her sister who patted her on the back.

"So Inuyasha, will I see you at home tonight?" Kikyo pried Kagome off her and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I was going to follow you two. I have a question to ask you and Souta. Wench was no help." Kikyo grabbed onto his arm and he tried to pull away but gave up.

"Hmm. Yeah she isn't usually." Kikyo kissed him on the cheek, the very same cheek Kagome had kissed earlier. "Kagome lets go. See you soon." With that said she let go and walked to her car waving goodbye. Kagome skipped happily to the car and dove into the passenger seat.

"I saw you two holding hands. He is mine Kagome, what do I have to do to get that through your thick skull?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Great way to ruin a 'happy to be free' rush. Humpf." Kikyo just glared at her from the corner of her eye. They arrived home shortly, Inuyasha pulling in after them, and Kikyo jumped out of her car and went straight to Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled as he ran towards the tall silver haired boy almost plowing him over in a hug.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha ruffled his hair smiling down at the small boy. "Hey I got a question I bet you would love."

"Um. Why would I like a question?" Souta gawked at Inuyasha dumb folded.

"He wants to know if we want to go live at his house until mom gets back." Kagome blurted out and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He had no idea how she could say it so easily.

"I'd love to! Wait? Would I get to play the games?" Souta was now grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling on his sleeve.

"I don't see why not." Souta let go and started pumping his hands in the air yelling 'yes' over and over.

"Well after your homework, and only if Kikyo wants to go too." Souta stopped jumping and looked at Kagome before resuming what he was previously doing.

"I don't mind, makes it so I don't have to drive you to work every day. Besides it'd be nice living in a big house." Kikyo started walking towards the house dragging Inuyasha with her. "When must we move?"

"Tonight. We'll have a moving truck here to grab your clothes and most needed possessions. We have beds and dressers." Kagome's jaw dropped and Kikyo looked at Inuyasha stunned. "They were going to force me to make you move if you said no. Only reason why I asked is because my mom told my dad it wasn't nice." He scratched the back of his head again laughing slightly.

"Well lets go get our clothes, I guess?" Kagome walked into the house and up the stairs into her room. "Well, they're happy." She said as she heard Souta happily yelling in his room and Kikyo talking to her friend on the phone in her room.

.~*~*~*~

**A.N. **See it's not always bad. Psh. Thanks to all the favs and alerts and a special thanks to those who reviewed. - 2,467 words -

**Amazingly Awesomely AWESOME People of DOOM and LOVE!:**

Claireness77: Is that some cuteness for you? Lol And it's up.. on Monday. Hope you can read it before you leave again. But hey I tried! :P And thanks You totally brightened my days :P

inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: Aw don't cry I hate it when people cry. Does it help he told Miroku he gave them to Kagome?

survivetheworst: Wow thanks. Your story Dealing with Superstars is really good too. :D

Yea sad I only got 3 reviews.. I must suck.. lol


	13. Goodbye Creeper Bear

**Goodbye Creeper Bear.**

**I rewrote this chapter… wasn't too happy with it after I posted it… but not much in it has changed. Please enjoy or re-enjoy.**

**A.N.** It seems that my want to do something was sing and dance, don't worry folks the bad dancing and singing are over and I can continue to write like normal. Sadly that's still with a ton of distraction because I am one very distractible woman, I mean... Inuyasha is on my TV what's not to be distracted by that… :P Anyways ON WITH THE STORY! Oh by the way made it Rated T… if you think it shouldn't be and should still be M let me know. Oh and I updated the summary let me know if you like the new one or not. Peac..er Read! lol

**Disclaimer: **Would I be watching the anime for like the billionth time in my life if I was the creator? Probably because it's so good, but that sir disclaimer is not the point, point is I don't own it and I'm really lazy, for like the billionth time of me saying this. You'd think you'd know by now that I don't own it. *sigh* It's alright I will keep putting you here.

.~*~*~*~*~

"Holy crap! This house is _huge_! I mean, look at it you guys." Kikyo was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement when the house came into view. Kagome's eyes were focused on the woods surrounding the place; she didn't want to look at the house. It had brought back memories of her unofficial date with Inuyasha.

"Yeah, huge." Kagome twirled her fingers and rolled her eyes, never taking them off the trees that surrounded the house.

"What is your deal? Why aren't either of you excited. We're like, going to be rich!" Souta leaned on the two front seats poking his head up into the front so he could look at Kikyo.

"Actually, we're not, its Inuyasha's money. Oh and Kag and I have already been here. So no more awe for us." Souta flung himself back in the seat while Kikyo pulled into the spot Inuyasha directed her to, which was right next to his car.

"This is your parking space; it's the only one you should use. You might piss my dad off otherwise." Inuyasha said after he opened the door for Kikyo and helped her out of the car. Souta and Kagome had let themselves out and leaned on the car as they waited for the two to say their "hellos" again.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you again!" Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, flew down the steps to the cars and embraced the girl. "You too, Souta." She grabbed and pulled him in on her hug with Kagome causing the boy to blush bright red.

"Oh, she does exist. Hey Sesshy she exists Inuyasha wasn't lying!" The short black haired girl Kagome recognized, from the night of she had a date with Inuyasha, run back into the house looking for what Kagome assumed was the 'Sesshy' person.

"What'd you do? Invite everyone over for the forcing of the Higurashis." Kagome glared at Inuyasha who only returned one back, Izayoi on the other hand looked at her confusion showing on her face which turned to one of heart break.

"Inuyasha called and said you came willingly… Did you not want to come?" Kagome looked at the heart broken woman and gave her a small hug. She figured that Izayoi had felt disliked, which was definitely not the case.

"Oh, if _you_ would have asked I would have come willingly," Kagome stressed the you and looked at Inuyasha to see him squint his eyes at her, "but those traitors came willingly with Dogboy." She then pointed towards Kikyo and Souta and Izayoi just nodded in response as if understanding. "I did the only logical thing; I came with to protect my family from his evil." Kagome jumped behind Izayoi extending her arm past the woman and shaking it like she was afraid of a monster in front of them.

"Haha! Very funny wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms before getting smacked upside the head.

"Yashie! Don't call her names." It was then Izayoi realized the dark haired fuming girl standing next to Inuyasha. "Oh, who might you be?" Izayoi smiled putting her hands in front of her clasped together. Kagome had come up and put her arm around the woman's shoulders.

"Oh, pardon Yashie-poo's manners. This is my twin sister, Kikyo." Kagome turned her head back towards the house. "Yes she is real!" Izayoi winced at the loudness of Kagome's yell in her ear, and Rin came skipping out of the house and straight up to Kagome grabbing her free hand and pulling her to the side away from the small group.

"Sesshy told me that I had to apologize. So, I am sorry I accused you of being Kikyo in the first place and that after I accused you I went on treating you and saying you were going out with Inuyasha. It was not my place to talk and I am sorry. Now that that is said and Sesshy will be not mean anymore. Hi! Nice to see you again Kagome, Inuyasha's friend, look no winking this time!" Rin pointed up at her eyes and gave Kagome a thumbs up. "Anyways I want to be your friend too, any friend…."

"Rin." Kagome just watched Rin as she bounced up the stairs and to a tall, silver haired man's side. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized who he was.

"You were my doctor." Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru, whom only nodded towards her and walked back inside, Rin following shortly behind with her big smile on her face. Everyone but Kagome had already started walking inside the house. When Kagome had finally noticed she ran towards the steps. "Well this was fun, I guess. Hey Dogboy, where am I sleeping?"

"I'll show you!" Rin popped up out of nowhere next to Kagome and grabbed her arm, almost giving her a heart attack from the sudden appearance. "Let's go get some of your stuff!" The energetic girl grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back outside and up to the moving truck, which had followed Kagome and her siblings in their car. "You know what I like you, I like you better than that girl who looks like you. You're much less scary. She gives off this… weird vibe." The girl grabbed a box but as fast as she picked it up it disappeared out of her hands and was being held by Sesshomaru, whom Kagome couldn't help but stare at. "Whah, Sesshy? I can carry that you know I'm not a little kid." She started pouting but Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed and grabbed a few more boxes.

"You two go inside." Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and stormed back into the house and up the stairs. Sesshomaru was following behind, having no problems carrying the semi-heavy boxes.

"Why does he treat me like I'm fragile? Like we humans are fragile? Grrr, it makes me so mad!" Rin opened the door and flung herself on the bed, Kagome spun around the room taking it all in, surprised by the beauty. The room was painted in green and black, the black had made the green stand out more, almost like it popped out at you.

"Rin." Rin sat up and stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru, and again he wasn't fazed by it and just turned and walked out to get more boxes.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Kagome asked pointing her thumb and looking at the door where Sesshomaru had just walked out. Rin shook her head and laid back down on the green and black bed.

"That's why we work so well." Kagome walked over and laid next to her on the bed loving how soft and comfortable it was and resisted the urge to squeal.

"Work? So you two are… together?" Kagome finally asked after calming herself down. Rin turned her head and looked at her, her smile was shining brightly on her face. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha brought in some more boxes placing them by what Kagome assumed was the closet.

"Yeah, they've been together for a few years. Sess saved her life, which is surprising with how cold and heartless he is." Kagome glared at the silver haired boy then quickly looked away missing Sesshomaru hitting the hanyou in the shoulder.

"You're the one who seems cold to me. All he's done is show kindness since I've met him." Sesshomaru smirked at his brother, who was shocked that he showed any emotion in the first place, and walked out of the room once again. "Dogboy go carry your girlfriend's things. I don't want your nasty germs on my things." Kagome waved her hand at him, as if saying he could leave, which Inuyasha scowled at her for before storming out of the room mumbling something uncoherent. Rin looked at Kagome slight confusion showing on her face.

"I thought you guys were friends? Did Inu do something? I can still have Sesshy teach him a lesson." Rin jumped off the bed and started for the door but Kagome grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, no Rin its fine. It's how we work." Kagome smiled at the girl to reassure her, before going to her boxes and started unpacking. Rin got up shortly after and started helping her. After what seemed like forever for the two girls Kagome finally put away the last book she brought and broke down all the boxes leaving them in the corner of the room.

"Rin." Kagome and Rin looked towards the door at Sesshomaru and Rin bounced over to his side. He walked in and picked up the broken down boxes before walking out of the room, stopping right outside the door waiting for Rin to follow.

"Nice meeting you again. See you soon!" Rin waved as her and Sesshomaru disappeared from sight, leaving Kagome alone in her new room. Kagome sat down at the desk and unlocked the drawer she had found earlier. Taking out her diary she began to write.

~Dear… Book-of-a-Hell-a-ma-hole,

Well I now live with the Tashio's. Again my horrid luck. Don't get me wrong I love the house and everyone who came with it. Okay not everyone, can't stand Dogboy and never met their father. Maybe if I bring it up they'll kick out Dogboy. Hmm… that would… probably never happen. Oh well I can still dream and wish, right?

Well, Rin is very lucky if you ask me. She's got a hunk of a man! Hard to believe that he's related to Dogboy. He's so nice and caring, probably why he is a doctor. He is so opposite of Doggy, Doggy is loud, obnoxious, annoying, arrogant, and dull. How he got my sister I have no clue. Mental note: ask Kikyo what she sees in him. Okay so Sesshomaru and Doggy look a little alike; silver hair, nice cut face, and golden eyes. Well their golden eyes are different; Sesshomaru's are cold but they draw you in still, Doggie's, I can't say I hate them; they make me melt into the molten gold color. He's just one of those guys who got lucky to have such alluring eyes.

Okay, enough about Doggie's eyes and about Rin's Sesshomaru. More important matters like; I left that damn flower bear at home, yeah so the creeper can put flowers in it every day and I won't be there I will be right here. Do I think he'll stop since I won't be there? Why yes I do! Who would think I'd be staying at the Tashio's anyways? By the way, this room is amazing! The bed is like a cloud of awesomeness. So comfy! Oh and the room is in my favorite colors, so weird, but in green and black. Everything in the room is just beautiful! I'd never be able to have anything like this. I kind of wonder how Kikyo and Souta's rooms look.

Oh, it's like two in the morning, I really should just go to bed. I have no clue how tomorrow is going to be. Night! ~

Closing the book, Kagome placed it back into the drawer and locked it. She then got ready for bed and snuggled into her new bed. Glancing at her nightstand happy that she didn't see the white bear holding flowers she closed her eyes quickly fell to sleep with a smile on her face. Hours had gone past and suddenly Kagome woke up with a feeling as though someone was in her new room. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the darkness, when her eyes finally focused she screamed.

.~*~*~*~*~

**A.N. **Oh noes! What happened! Why'd she scream? Find out next time on 'The Painful End.' - 1,927 words -

Thanks for the favs. And alerts. And thanks to those who reviewed.

**miss nobody:** thanks for the love and I don't plan on stopping any time soon. :D

inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: In the writing mood.. but had to do with a 7 month old.. :P Oh and hope you like this chappy.

survivetheworst: Oh yes your story does compare. I love your story! Keep writing I'm waiting for more.. :D Oh and thanks. :D

Claireness77: When you get back you just gotta get over that chapter 13 hump. Lol Heres one for you to read when you do get back. Glad you liked the Miro humor and school humor.

Lionsheart13771: HAHAHAHAHA! I love your review. It will be my further inspiration! Lol

Warm-Amber92: Yes and that creeper bear may be gone now.. oh how sad.. haha *hides something behind back* anywho… enjoy this and yes punch Kikyo! Lol

inu-luva123: Yes I know he probably would, but in my story.. she just has to be crazy or it doesn't work out.. she gets worse… lol

Thanks again for reviews. I love you all sorry they're not as long and beautiful as normal.. hubby wants me to go to sleep. So Night Night!


	14. No More

**No More.**

******I rewrote this chapter… wasn't too happy with it after I posted it… but not much in it has changed. Just made a few more things understandable.**

****** Please enjoy or re-enjoy.**

**A.N. **Well, time to find out why she screamed! Haha Hopefully you'll all be happy with me after this chapter. :P Anyways read on!

**Disclaimer: **I am being lazy. So lazy I don't want to write this saying I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… oh lookie there I just did. :P

.~*~*~

Inuyasha burst into Kagome's room colliding into Kagome. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he looked around the room. He sighed when he didn't see anything unusual and relaxed not letting go of her. He looked down at the girl in his arms and realized Kagome wasn't scared, she was extremely angry. Inuyasha let go of her taking a step back, slightly afraid of the angry girl.

"What the hell did you scream for, wench?" Inuyasha then regretted his words, or even going into Kagome's room. The second the words had left his mouth, she had grabbed onto the locks of hair that fell over in front of his shoulder and yanked it down to her eye level. Izayoi and a tall, silver haired man, whom was carrying her, had shown up and Kikyo and Souta shortly after them witnessing the wrath of the girl.

"What do you mean why'd I scream? Doesn't this nose here work?" Kagome jabbed his nose with her finger before continuing on her rampage. "Someone was in my room and put this in here!" She then shoved the white bear with flowers into his face and let it fall to the ground. Inuyasha had flower petals in his hair from them breaking off from the collision. "How am I to feel safe here when a demon, who is supposed to be able to smell like a dog, can't even keep out intruders in their own house? I left this damn thing at my house, so tell me how'd they know I came here and was in this room?" She yelled the whole time throwing her hands around to annunciate her point. Inuyasha had to dodge her hands to avoid getting hit and her yelling had made Inuyasha's ears fold against his head.

"Stop yelling. Nobody that isn't here right now was in this room tonight."Inu no Taisho firmly stated, making Kagome's mind real at the possibilities. Suddenly her eyes widened and turned to her sister glaring, anger radiating off her, and Kikyo was returning the look for a completely different reason. "Inuyasha, may I have a word?"

"Whatever old man." Inuyasha waved his hand over his shoulder at his father as he walked out of the room, shutting the door leaving Kagome, Kikyo and Souta alone in the room to talk things out.

"Inuyasha, you can't go around sneaking into this girl's room. We understand you're confused, but don't make a bad name of this family." Izayoi looked at her husband putting the pieces together as he talked. Her eyes widened when the pieces came together and hit her.

"I knew you liked her Inuyasha, but did you have to be a creep?" Izayoi laughed lightly making Inuyasha scowl at her. He turned and started walking to his room, which was right next to Kagome's. He stopped right inside his door and stood there for a moment.

"I don't have to hear this. I'll stop if that will make you happy; I just wanted her to know. Night." Inuyasha quietly said, never turning to look at his parents. Closing his bedroom door he heard Kagome and Kikyo arguing but didn't think anything of it. Instead he blocked it out and got lost in his own thoughts.

.~*~*~*~

"How dare you! You knew that this bear creeped me out and you brought it with you?" Kagome was now face to face with Kikyo, who was holding her ground against Kagome. Poor Souta was hiding in the corner of the room, not being able to make an escape because the two girls were blocking the only exit door.

"Kagome it wasn't me." Kikyo pushed Kagome back pointing a finger angrily at her when she continued. "It's you; you're the one who is stealing my Inuyasha!" Kagome's jaw almost hit the floor when her sister accused her.

"Excuse me! I don't want your Inuyasha! What'd you do plant it so that way I'd think it was your boyfriend so you can make me out to be the bad guy? Oh pah-lease! Kikyo you're so pathetic!" Kagome stormed to the other side of the room, grabbing a book of the shelf, and taking out the small paper that was being used as a bookmark. "Now this all makes sense! You wrote this stupid poemy note, in an attempt that I'd be all, 'Oh Inuyasha, I didn't know you felt that way," Kagome clasped her hands together and put them up towards her chest, batting her eyes, "kissy, kissy, kissy, I'm so glad you think of me every day! Lets ditch Kikyo and run into the sunset together.'" She dropped her hands; her face was once again scowling. "Yeah well that is gross and won't ever happen." Kagome pretended to gag herself. Kikyo was just watching her, glaring at her for lying. Kagome's face softened before she continued. "Sorry but do you not trust Inuyasha that much? You've been with him how long? If you ask me he is as loyal as a dog." Kagome threw the note at Kikyo's feet and crossed her arms. Her anger was returning due to Kikyo's stupidity.

"You bitch! He was writing you notes too? Obviously I can't trust him. He came out of your room the night before you killed dad!" Kagome looked at her sister; hurt washing over her from the reopened wound. Kikyo didn't seem to notice what she had just said and continued. "You probably slept with him you whore!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hair and yanked it hard trying to pull Kagome to the floor**.**

"Ow. Stop you crazy bitch! Get off me!" Kagome pushed her sister hard, forcing her up against the door and arms length away from her. "Trust me that night that dumb ass and I didn't do anything! I was so pissed off at him for kissing me even though he was dating you. If he would have come into my room then I would have killed him personally!" Kagome retracted her hands from Kikyo's chest and covered her mouth. "Oops. You weren't supposed to hear about that." Kikyo leaped off the door, grabbed the front of Kagome's tank top, and pulled the girl up to her face.

"You're going to pay, bitch." Kikyo spat at Kagome as the door was flew open and Inu no Taisho yanked Kikyo out of the room and Izayoi ran to Kagome's side wrapping her arms around her.

"Go to bed, Souta-dear." Izayoi smiled at the boy huddled in the corner. Once he realized that everything had stopped he ran out of the room and into his own room. He didn't like seeing his sisters fight, he didn't like seeing anyone fight. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome only nodded, shrugging the woman off and walked over to the bed and crawled in facing towards the wall.

"It's nothing new. I'm used to it. Goodnight Izayoi." Kagome raised her hand and slightly waved at the woman behind her. Izayoi stood there and looked at the girl lying in the bed for a few moments before sighing, leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her. Inu no Taisho had returned to her side out of nowhere and put his arm around his wife.

"That poor girl, I feel so bad for her, with everything she's gone through." Izayoi leaned into her husband who kissed her on the head.

"I know Izzy. Let's just go back to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow." Inu no Taisho lead his wife to their room, which was up another flight of stairs. They both needed to get some rest.

. ~*~*~

Inuyasha's ear twitch and he looked at the door. It was quiet, the fighting had stopped. He sniffed the air quickly noting that everyone was in their own rooms. Inuyasha put his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling getting lost in his thoughts again. He didn't understand why Kagome freaked out over the bear. Wasn't it cute and meaningful? He didn't mean to creep her out he just wanted her to know he was always thinking about her, every day and every night. Inuyasha hadn't meant to scare her. He had just left her room when he heard her scream and thought something, or someone, had attacked her. He rubbed the side of his head where she pulled his hair. She was strong, he had to give her that but he still felt like he had to protect her. His ears twitched at the sound of someone walking past his room. Inuyasha had demanded Kagome's room be next to his because he felt that he needed to protect her, and her being next door was going to make it easier. He heard Kagome's room open and he peaked out of his door, when he didn't see anyone he slowly crept over to Kagome's room. Her door was slightly ajar. He could still see her bed and someone was standing over her. Then he saw the something glint, in the light from the moon outside, in the person's hands and charged into the room tackling them to the ground. The thud had made Kagome stir in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kikyo?" Inuyasha quietly yelled causing Kagome to jolt up in her bed surprised. She looked to the floor and saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo's arms above her and his body was lying on top of hers.

"Are you serious? This is your way of making me pay by doing your boyfriend next to my bed? You two are really sick." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who noticed the knife in Kikyo's hand that was being held above her head plastered against the ground. "Is that a knife?" Kagome blinked a couple times and leaned off the side of the bed to get a better look. "Holy shit!" Kagome flung herself back on her bed against the wall covering herself up with her pillow. "Kikyo what were you going to do with that?" She pointed Kikyo's hand peaking at her sister over the pillow. Kikyo only glared at her which made Kagome feel a little uneasy.

"Are you serious? She was trying to kill you." Inuyasha took the knife from Kikyo and twisted one of her arms behind her back so she couldn't run away. Kagome then decided that it was just another act they were putting on. She did not think Kikyo would try to kill her; harm her, hurt her, or possibly scare her yes, but not kill.

"Okay Kikyo is crazy but not that crazy. Let me guess she gave part of the crazy germs to you. Hah that's what you get for being her girlfriend and trying to do gross things next to me." Kagome got out of the bed and opened her door up the rest of the way. "Now if you'd two be so kind as to… Get out!" Again all the yelling and talking had made a crowd of house members appear at the door. It seemed like nobody was getting much sleep that night.

"What is going on now?" Izayoi asked groggy from her lack of sleep. She looked in the room and saw Inuyasha holding a knife, Kikyo being held back by him, and Kagome standing at the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"They were trying to do dirty things next to my bed." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha and his dad almost fell to the floor. Inuyasha couldn't believe she had said that, or even still believed that's what they were doing. Inu no Taisho could tell what was going on just by the scene in front of him, and couldn't believe the girl was clueless. "Some creepy fettish or something I guess." Kagome shrugged her shoulders; leaning up against the door, too tired to hold herself up.

"What?" Izayoi asked her brain not working quite yet. Her husband patted her on the shoulder and Kagome sighed out of frustration. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and stay asleep, no more interruptions.

"Inu…" Kagome started speaking slower but Inuyasha had cut her off.

"Kikyo snuck out of her room with this knife," Inuyasha held up the knife, "and tried to kill Kagome in her sleep." He let go of Kikyo letting her get up and she stormed to the door only to be stopped by Inu no Taisho. "She wakes up when someone puts a bear in her room, but do you think she'd wake up when someone had a knife raised above her, no." Inuyasha mumbled getting up walking over to his family leaning on the other side of the door entrance way from Kagome.

"Kikyo is this true?" Izayoi was now looking at Kikyo, concern showing on her face.

"She needs to pay! She's taking everything I have!" Kikyo yelled charging towards Kagome trying to grab her neck. Inuyasha grabbed her arm again and twisted it behind her back before letting out a sigh.

"Kikyo… we need to talk." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha tears forming in her eyes. She struggled against his grasp trying to get loose to run away and hide. Kikyo knew what was going to happen, and she wanted to avoid it if she could.

"You two have your talk, then come down stairs. We will explain the rules to the Higurashi's in the living room. Then maybe we can all get some sleep today." Inu no Taisho put his arm around Izayoi's waist and started walking down the stairs. After the first couple steps he turned to look at Kagome. "Dear, go wake your brother and bring him downstairs with you." Kagome nodded before heading blindly down the hallway. She knocked at every room trying to open them but they were all locked. Kagome almost gave up until she came to a room with its door cracked and peaked inside only to find her brother soundly sleeping.

.~*~*~

"Kikyo, I'm sorry but obviously you have problems you need to work out." Inuyasha started before Kikyo cut him off grabbing onto both of his arms and looking up to his face.

"Inuyasha, I did this for us. She's getting in the way can't you see?" Kikyo fought back the tears; she had to convince him she had to keep him. Without him she wouldn't know what to do.

"Kikyo, I love you but I'm not going to be with someone who tries to kill their family." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and half heartedly laughed. "I know, from what I tell you, it seems Sess and I are always trying to kill each other, but it's how we are. It's how we make each other stronger and show we care. Man that sounds gay, but that's not the point. Point is, your family is all you have, you should cherish it not try and kill it."

"Inuyasha I know you gave her that bear, and this note." Kikyo reached into her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper and handed Inuyasha it. He sighed and nodded placing it in his own pocket. Kikyo's eyes started to shimmer with water, having him admit to it hurt her more than she had expected.

"Yeah I know I did. I still love you though." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a hug, holding her close to him and didn't let go. "I'm just drawn to her, maybe because she's came so close to dying twice now and she needs protected. I don't know but you should have known that I'd stay by your side as long as you didn't do something like this, or cheat on me." Inuyasha noticed his shirt was starting to get wet, and smelt the tears flowing down Kikyo's face. "Sorry Kikyo, but until this is all straightened out I think we should just end it for now. If it was meant to be we will be. At least that's what my mom always says." Kikyo grabbed onto Inuyasha pulling him closer, begging for him to not leave. He tightened his hug on her before pulling her off him and taking a step back. "Sorry, it has to be like this. Let's go meet the others downstairs." The two walked with their eyes downcast downstairs, Kikyo was a few steps behind Inuyasha wiping furiously at her eyes trying to get her tears to stop. She didn't want people to think she was weak, she had to be strong.

"Good for you two to join us." Izayoi smiled at the two as they walked in. She knew what had happened, just by looking at Kikyo's red and poofy eyes, and she was hoping that someone else would end up at her son's side instead. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the three person couch; he wasn't going to let Kikyo be too close to her after what had just happened, and he wasn't too comfortable being next to Kikyo either. The only place left to sit was a love seat, meaning only two seats on a small couch and Kikyo took up one of those seats.

"Thanks, three times now." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha a slight blush forming on her cheeks, but nobody noticed because she had her head down looking at her hands in her lap. Inuyasha just nodded and looked at his dad noting how tired his old man looked.

"You are all part of our small family now. You live in our house you'll follow our rules." Inu no Taisho looked at the group of children in front of him, holding back a yawn and struggled to keep his eyes open. He could barely think straight how tired he was, but he wasn't going to show it. "Okay, we're obviously not going to tolerate that kind of behavior in this house hold. Since this is your first warning, Kikyo, and since you did not know the rules, you will only be given a warning. I do not want to see any other kind of action as such from here on out. We also do not tolerate bad grades, if you are failing a class you will be ripped out of your after school activities and you will be forced to study at home with my wife. Is that clear?" He looked at everyone and noticed they all nodded and he continued. "Every Friday you are expected for dinner; if you do not show up then you had better call and tell us at least three hours before hand."

"Since when was that a rule." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms, and scowling at his dad.

"We have gained more members to our family, so new rules will be placed. Now back to what I was saying. Also due to Inuyasha's lack of coming home, and leaving the house without permission, you are expected to be home no later than eleven at night on school nights and one in the morning on weekends. If you are not coming home after school, you need to call us and let us know. I believe that is all, at least for now." Inu no Taisho got up and helped his wife up. "Now let us get some sleep. We are all in need of it. It is six in the morning. You are all lucky I do not work today." Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Souta all walked towards the stairs, the three ignored the doorbell when it rang.

"I got it." Inuyasha yelled and went to the door and opening it only to be greeted by Kouga and Miroku's smiling faces. "It is six in the morning what are you two doing here?" The two pushed past him going inside and went straight to the living room Kouga sat on the love seat next to Kikyo and put his arm around her while Miroku sat lounged on the long couch. Kagome wasn't in the living room anymore; she had gone to get a glass of water from the kitchen to sooth her scratchy throat.

"Hey babe, I didn't know you were going to be at the mutt's house." Kikyo glared at Kouga flinging his arm off her. She didn't believe that Inuyasha and her had only been broken up for a few minutes and men already were hanging on her.

"Do not touch me! You're so, so disgusting!" Kikyo's anger radiated off her. She got up and stormed out of the room leaving a laughing Miroku behind with a confused Kouga and a solemn Inuyasha.

"For you claiming she's your woman you can't even tell the difference between the two." Miroku said after his laughter had calmed down. Kagome walked into the room then and smiled at the two visitors.

"Hey all. Why are you here so early?" Kagome plopped down between Miroku and Kouga, who had moved from the love seat making Miroku sit up, and yawned. "Man I'm tired."

"Kagome, why were you being so mean before?" Kagome looked at Kouga puzzled before shrugging it off.

"I don't know maybe you met my evil twin." Kagome half laughed as she placed her head on Kouga's shoulder, who snaked his arm around her waist, and smiled proudly. Even after getting hit in the head by a confused angry half-demon behind the couch. Inuyasha didn't know why it had angered him so much to see them so close together. "Yashie-poo, play nice." She whispered and mumbled half asleep snuggling deeper into the warm body next to her.

"Kagome go to bed. You've had more than enough excitement today." Inuyasha helped her up and out of Kouga's arms. He had soon realized she couldn't stand on her own because she was so tired and picked her up. "I'll be right back you two, don't break anything." Inuyasha left walking up the stairs and into Kagome's room placing her on her new bed. He gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sleepy head." She moaned a reply before rolling over falling completely asleep.

.~*~*~*~

**A.N. **Well I hope you're all happy. No more Kikyo and Inuyasha, but there is no Inuyasha and Kagome either. Can you believe what Kikyo did? She really fell off her stool tonight. Must be those new house jitters. Anyways I was told to update faster since an almost every other day post wasn't good enough… so here you go.. Now please don't think this will work every time. I actually just felt like writing and getting this up as soon as possible. :D – 2,401 Words –

Now I'm sorry I didn't put my awesome titles for you reviewers so you get them both in this one. Remember if you had a reply last chapter the first title goes to you. And thanks to those who alerted and Faved my story. Means a lot to me!

**Amazingly Awesomely AWESOME People of DOOM and LOVE of Amazingness: (chapter 13 reviews)**

**Amazingly Awesomely AWESOME People of DOOM and LOVE of Amazingness AWESOME: (chapter 14 reviews)**

survivetheworst: I updated faster… :P Hard to do though raising a 7 month old. :P Oh sorry about the Cliffy's… I like them… Normally people are all Oh no what's going to happen! And they get more pumped for the next chapter then they're all. Oh that wasn't as bad as I thought and I laugh. I do the same thing with other people's stories. :P

Inunette: Here, here, here you go! :P

inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: I think she didn't… :P but Kikyo found out.. about a lot of things. Haha

inu-luva123: Haha yeah I know. I'm so mean to Kikyo… Lol but they all met Kagome and loved Kagome… So why not :P

DelSan 13: You were right about the bear.. but… nobody was looking at her.. she just felt that someone was in her room.. She'd missed him by a couple of seconds. Lucky Inuyasha! She probably would have killed him. Haha

**Claireness77: **GET BACK FROM VAY CAY! I miss your reviews. Now you have two chapters to return to. Haha.


	15. Aftermath

**Aftermath.**

**A.N. ** I have edited chapter 14 and 15. 15 more so than 14. Changed some things around added a little bit to make it more understanding and read smoother. Sorry I've had a brain fart on this chapter… yet again. These humps are starting to be a pain. Someone get a stick and beat it for me. :D Okay okay so I was just not feeling the love for writing had some problems.. thank Claire for pushin me through. :D

**Disclaimer: **Shut up you annoying little twit! I understand I do not own Inuyasha and I am lazy. Lay off! God, you're really upsetting me. Goodbye Mr. Disclaimer.

.~*~*~

Kagome stretched out, taking in a deep breath with a smile on her face. She felt amazing, she got to sleep on a very comfortable bed, and she slept for what seemed like hours. She glanced at her clock noticing the time; it was a little after one in the afternoon. Kagome sat up in bed finally realizing the group of people in her room, all of which were holding pots in one hand and spoons in the other. They were standing across from her bed frozen in place and looking scared for their life.

"Good morning, everyone." Kagome smiled getting out of the bed and headed to her closet. "What are you all doing with those?" She nodded her head towards the pans they were holding. Half of the group sweat dropped and the other half of them fell over landing on the floor.

"Wench, what is the deal with your sleeping problems?" Inuyasha asked dropping his pot and spoon, which made a loud bang, and walked over to Kagome. When he reached her he started to knock on her head. "Something broken in there?"

"That was very loud. I would have killed you all if you tried to wake me with those." The few members of the group, who had fallen to the floor in shock, had just gotten back up only to fall again but with the other half of the group, all their pots clanking on the ground as they hit. Kagome covered her ears, glaring at the group.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We used them for about a half hour and you didn't even flinch. I was getting ready to tell my dad you were dead." Inuyasha turned around and started walking towards the door. "Well she's awake, I'm off." With that said he was gone and Miroku and Kouga followed behind him saying their goodbyes to the three girls.

"Why are you two here?" Kagome asked the two girls sitting on the floor surrounded by pots and spoon. Kagome held her clothes against her chest with a towel hanging off her arm waiting for their answer.

"Well we heard you moved in with Inuyasha from Miroku, so we came by to hang out with you." Sango finally decided to get off the floor, but only to move over to the bed and sit down.

"Yeah, and when we got here Inuyasha said you were sleeping in your room and to wake you. We did try, but you didn't make any sign of waking up." Ayame went and joined Sango on the bed; her butt was starting to hurt from the hard ground.

"So we asked Inuyasha if he had anything to wake you up. He brought us to the kitchen and got us all a pot and spoon."

"We didn't want to make you mad, but after a while of trying to wake you with them, you finally woke up on your own." Ayame finished for Sango slightly bouncing on the bed.

"Oh, I guess I was more tired than I thought I was." Kagome pulled the clothes up to her chin and rested her head in deep thought. "You know I don't even remember coming to bed. Oh well I guess." She shrugged and headed for her bedroom door. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the day. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Alright, see you in a few." Ayame bounced out the door and down the stairs and Sango looked over to Kagome.

"You know where the bathroom is?" Kagome nodded to answer Sango's question, giving her a reassuring smile as she tried to hide that she had already forgotten. She was sure she'd head straight there though, she didn't think it'd be that hard. "Alright, see you downstairs." Sango gave a slight wave before heading down the stairs after the bouncy Ayame.

.~*~*~

Kagome turned another corner; she was starting to get frustrated at the gigantic house. Halfway down the hallway she swore that she had already walked down it at least three times. She was aggravated with herself for forgetting where the bathroom was in such a short period of time. She was sure that her feet would have known were it was, but they had failed her. Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. She placed her clothes and the towel on her knees, burying her face into them. She officially hated the house, it was too big. Kagome's head flew up when she heard shuffling of feet across the floor, only to find her sister.

"What's with the bag?" Kagome questioned, nodding her head towards the huge bag her sister had in her hands. Kikyo stopped walking but didn't look towards her sister. She was slightly shocked that after everything she put her through, Kagome was even acknowledging her presence. "Are you leaving?" Kikyo nodded and Kagome's gaze fell to the floor, feeling that this was all her fault too.

"It's not your fault." Kikyo tried to comfort her. She knew that no matter the circumstances were, Kagome always made things out to be her fault, even when she had absolutely nothing to do with what had happened. Kagome was now looking at Kikyo, who still kept her eyes on the end of the hall. "I called my friend after everything happened and she said I could stay there until everything was straightened out." Kagome watched Kikyo as she slowly turned her head to face her, a few run away tears streaming down her face. Kagome stood up letting her things fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around Kikyo, hugging her. Kagome's actions moved Kikyo, and she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Kagome, beginning to cry harder into her sister's shoulder. Kagome was so kind, caring, and forgiving, Kikyo regretted everything she did. Kagome didn't deserve any of it and all it did was make Kikyo lose her first love, and she felt like she also lost the family she had left. "I'm sorry, for everything." Kikyo blubbered out through her tears. Kagome rubbed her back and squeezed her tighter in the embrace trying her best to comfort her.

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing." Kagome whispered, petting Kikyo's head. Kikyo had stepped back giving Kagome and angry look then tapped her on the nose letting out a slight giggle because of the funny action.

"You would not have. You're too good of a person." Kikyo picked up her bag and gave her sister a warm smile. "I need to head downstairs and talk to Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. Maybe I'll see you around." She gave a quick one armed hug to Kagome and started walking away. "Bye."

"Wait!" Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm to stop her and gave her a sheepish smile. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked shyly and Kikyo let out a small quiet laugh.

"It's right here you ding bat." Kikyo opened the door right next to where they were standing, revealing the massive bathroom hidden behind. Kagome face palmed herself for her stupidity; she knew she should have tried the doors.

"Are you serious!" Kagome yelled at the bathroom as though it understood her and would reply. She turned to Kikyo and gave her a warm smile and slightly turned her head to one side. "See ya around, Kiki." Kagome entered the room shutting the door and disappearing behind it. Kikyo shook her head with a slight giggle and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

.~*~*~

Kikyo knocked on the door to the small office, standing on the other side waiting for a reply. She went out and put her bag in her car already, along with a few other things. She was only taking the necessities; clothes, brush, female products, and a few things to entertain herself. Kikyo didn't feel as though she was going to be gone long but just long enough to get herself straightened up. She had planned that after she ended up pulling herself together, her next goal was to get her Inuyasha back. She just needed to get her priorities straight first, so nothing like this happens again. Kikyo slightly jumped when the door opened but she relaxed when she saw a smiling Izayoi greeting her.

"I need to speak with you and your husband, please." Izayoi opened the door farther so Kikyo could enter and motioned her to come in.

"What do you need dear?" Izayoi asked shutting the door and taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her husband's desk making Kikyo take the other. Inu no Taisho folded and put down the paper he was reading and folded his hands placing them on top of the newspaper on his desk silently waiting for Kikyo to begin speaking.

"I'm going to live at a friend's house. Before you deny me, please let me explain." Kikyo started taking a pause before continuing just to make sure they did not have anything to say. "I want to leave and straighten things out, take some time to myself and really get things together. I don't want to lose control and attempt to do something like last night again. Family should always come before a guy, and I was putting Inuyasha before my family. Honestly if they were secretly in love with each other, then I should have found a way to talk to them and straighten it out. Also, because I recently lost Inuyasha, I don't feel comfortable living in the same house as him." Kikyo took a breath and looked at the two parents, who were quietly listening waiting for her to finish. She liked it; it made her feel like what she had to say actually mattered. "The place I'm going to stay has a room already for me, and they don't mind. I'm only going to take the necessities I need to live because I don't plan on being there for too awfully long." She finished and waited for them to say something, when they didn't say anything for a while she quietly added, "I'm done."

"Well, Kikyo, I have no objections to you staying somewhere else. I do however expect the rules to still be intact." Kikyo gave at Inu no Taisho a confused look and he sighed before adding, "That means you will still be expected here at six p.m. on Friday for family dinner. Sesshomaru lives by himself and is expected to come, so I expect no less from you."

"Alright, I can manage that." Kikyo stood up straightening her clothes. She didn't know why she did it, but she felt that she needed to look more formal, and since her clothes didn't quite fit, she did the only thing she could think of to make herself look nicer. "Oh, and thanks for not throwing me in jail last night. I deserved it, none the less." She looked down at the ground beating herself up inside once again for her actions the previous night.

"Dear that's because in his tiredness he forgot you were human. You're just lucky you and Kagome kept him up all night." Izayoi giggled but stifled it when Inu no Taisho glared at her. He didn't approve of his weaknesses being public, or made fun of.

"You may go. I will see you next week on Friday. I also expect on Friday, a report about how your living status is, and an estimated time of when you will be back." Kikyo nodded at Inu no Taisho before walking to the door and out to her car. She didn't tell Souta goodbye, and she was sure he wouldn't care that she was leaving. She felt like he hated her, even though he did nothing to show it. Kikyo always knew that Souta favored Kagome out of the two, and after what she did last night she wouldn't be surprised if he disowned her.

.~*~*~

Kagome leaned against the ceramic wall of the shower, letting the warm water run down her body to relax her. She had been so stressed out from everything the past few weeks, she just needed a break. Deciding that her friends have waited long enough she sighed and shut the water off, climbing out of the bathtub, and wrapped the towel around her. She walked over to the bathroom counter, where everything you'd ever need was there. Kagome grabbed the hairdryer and brush and started drying her hair. Once it was dry she started to get dressed into her outfit. After putting her night clothes and towel in the hamper, she headed out into the hallway and headed blindly for the stairs. Kagome had found the stairs a lot easier than the bathroom, which she assumed was because it wasn't hiding behind a door.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Kagome apologetically said as she made her way into the living room. Sango and Ayame were watching a movie on the couch with two big containers of popcorn, which they were currently stuffing their faces with.

"I almost sent out a search party." Sango said never taking her eyes off the television screen. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch plopping down next to Sango, stealing her popcorn bucket from her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let me guess then the T.V. tackled you down and hypnotized you forcing you watch him while you ate popcorn." Kagome raised her eyebrow to the girl, who was now leaning over Kagome trying to get her popcorn back.

"Gimme my popcorn!" Sango whined as she tried to reach for it yet again, but Kagome just put her arm farther away from her reach over the arm of the couch. "You're no fun." She plopped back into her spot and crossed her arms and began to pout, every so often giving Kagome a puppy dog face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and handed Sango back her popcorn, who took it happily shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Noooooo!" Ayame dramatically yelled surprising the two girls that were now looking at her slightly frightened. "Why must it end? It was so much better than the movie." She wined and Kagome rolled her eyes, at the two crazies, who she considered to be friends, she had sitting next to her.

"So, is this all we're going to do today?" Kagome took some more of Sango's popcorn, whom had tried to bite her hand every time it got close to her container, and tossed it into her mouth.

"Well, because you got lost it is now like four-ish. You went to take a shower at, oh, two-ish? Maybe?" Ayame pondered over the times in her head and Kagome finally gave up on stealing Sango's popcorn, after she had successfully bit her, and went to get her own.

"Well it's only four thirty. We still have hours of the day left." Kagome sat back down, small popcorn in one hand and a large drink in the other. She wasn't too awfully big on popcorn, but she did like to drink her fluids.

"Can't, I have to be home early tonight. Kouga and I have a meeting with the elders tomorrow morning, and we have to get ready tonight."

"And I have a date tonight at six, which I should leave to get ready for." Sango hurriedly got up and threw her things away and walking back over to her friends to say a quick goodbye before they could process what she said and hold her down to question her.

"Who do you have a date with?" Kagome eyed her brunette friend, grabbing her arm so she couldn't get away. Sango realized that it was already too late, she was doomed.

"Um… Er… Mir… a friend." Sango pulled her arm trying to get away. She couldn't let her friends know she was going on a date with the lecher himself.

"Miroku, I knew it!" Ayame was now up next to Kagome holding Sango's other arm to help keep her from running away. Kagome nodded at Ayame's discovery and gave Sango a huge creepy grin.

"You know, I could tell you liked him. It's always written all over your face." Kagome used her free hand to wave it around Sango's face, to help prove her point as she teased her.

"I'm going to be late if I don't go now. Please let me go?" Sango begged, she was just short of dropping to her knees and kissing there feet. She had to admit, she'd liked Miroku, and she had liked him for a while, since junior high to be exact. She hates that he's so touchy with other girls, but she was hoping that it would stop if he had her. Only time would tell.

"Fine go, you traitor." Kagome joked letting go of Sango's arm, Ayame doing so also, and watched as her friend bolted for the door. "Wow, must mean a lot to her. Hey Ayame, if I ever become like that. Please kill me." Ayame pulled out tiny leaves from inside her shirt and ran her finger across one; a small trickle of blood was now making its way down Ayame's finger. Kagome gulped, she was wondering why Ayame was carrying such dangerous leaves with her. "You're scary."

"I know." Ayame cheerfully stated tucking her leaves back into her shirt. "But… Sadly I have to go to. Ta ta!" A gush of wind threw Kagome's hair around. When she got her hair to finally calm down from the wind she noticed she was alone, once again. Kagome headed back upstairs to her room, where she took out her book from her trusty locked drawer and began to write.

_~ Dear book of the hole,_

_Life is still a hell hole. Did you think it'd get better when I moved? Ha you are so wrong! Let's see I've been here one day and creeper bear showed up again. Go figure. I believe Kikyo brought it, but she claims that she didn't and well, maybe I should trust her. If I do trust her then who would have brought it? It would have had to be someone in this house, because that is all Inu no Taisho smelled and I personally don't think he'd lie to me. Kikyo believes it was Inuyasha, if so I think I might just string him by his balls. Sadly, I just don't see Inuyasha doing that. Then again, he did take me on a really nice date and k-worded me._

_Which reminds me, I totally accidentally told Kikyo about the k-word. She wasn't too happy about it. Wasn't I thinking of telling her in the first place? Yes, I was at first. Then I realized it wouldn't hurt if I didn't tell her, and it probably would be better so she didn't get hurt and I wouldn't die. She was crazy with those threats. Well she got hurt, furious, and fell off her stool and tried to kill me! Yeah, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, again, I would be dead. Don't even think about making those knight in shining armor jokes. I will burn you and you will be replaced. Oh god! I am threatening a book!_

_Kikyo moved out today. Not for long, but for a little while. I'm sure it's my fault in some way. Again she claims differently, but I just have this gut feeling that all of this happened because of me. I don't really know, maybe I'm just hungry. I mean I haven't eaten anything all day._

_You know… now that I think of it I actually slept last night. Well aside from the bear and the almost homicide, I actually slept for longer than I did back at home. Must be this bed made in heaven. Oddly though I still feel tired, must be all those lost hours of sleep catching up to me._

_Sango is going on a date tonight. With whom you ask? Well with Miroku, the pervert, who else? I think that's the only guy… er… person who can with stand her beatings. They make a perfect couple! I can see their wedding photo now, Sango in a pretty white dress looking angry as hell and Miroku with a big red handprint on his cheek with his stupid grin. Yup that's a keeper!_

_Alright, my stomach is so gonna eat me if I don't get food in it a.s.a.p. So laters! ~_

Kagome closed her book smiling and placed it back into her trusty locked drawer. She checked the time on her alarm clock, noting that it was nine thirty she sighed. The kitchen staff would probably be gone for the night. She wandered out of her room and down the stairs, she was happy she remembered where the kitchen was. The lower level of the house wasn't as confusing as the second floor. It only had a Kitchen, game room, living room, and a dining room. As for upstairs it had millions, of what Kagome assumed were bedrooms, and closets with a bathroom mixed into the mess, maybe even two.

As she entered the kitchen she headed straight for the refrigerator where she found little sandwiches premade with a note next to them saying, 'These can be eaten. Don't touch anything else.' She took out two or three sandwiches placing them on a plate. Kagome went into the dining room and sat down, she remembered sitting in her own dining room back at home the morning before her dad died. She looked around the room taking it all in. The room was a beautiful red and gold color with red wood trim, the curtains in the room matched the walls. Pictures of their family were placed all over the place and a big mahogany table with matching chairs sat under a beautiful sparkling crystal chandelier. This house she could tell nothing was for show in this room, you could tell the room was used often by the family. As she finished her last sandwich Inuyasha came walking into the room holding the phone away from his ear.

"This is for you." Inuyasha held the phone out to Kagome and she heard a squealing Sango through it. She sweat dropped and took the phone from him.

"What time is it do you know?" Kagome asked the retreating hanyou, covering the mouth piece with her hand so Sango wouldn't hear her.

"It's almost ten thirty." Inuyasha replied as he exited the room. Kagome sighed and picked the phone up.

"What do you want? It's almost eleven." Kagome pulled her ear away from the phone as the girl squealed out a response. "Woo hoo, you're happy! Sango it's almost eleven and I'm tired, good night traitor." Kagome sighed and hung up the phone placing it on the charger in the kitchen and putting her dish in the sink. She then went back up the stairs and into her room, dressing in another one of her night clothes and crawling into bed. She laid their drifting off to sleep wondering where the guys had went that day.

.~*~*~

**A.N.** Tada! There is a chappy for you. Please enjoy. And Claire put that damn stick down! I'm sorry for teasing you… it's just so darn fun! Thanks to those who er.. thanks to the one person who alerted! I love you. And a special thanks to my reviewers. Which you all should review, because it makes me happy and I won't get depressed again and want to quit. (that only makes Claire have to beat me with a stick to get me to write again) Constructive criticism is taken well.. ask Claire she totally did and helped me fix it. Why? Cause she's awesome. :P -3,865 words-

**A(puts long thing here) and Happiness:** don't diss on the lazy.

survivetheworst: I replied to you in a PM but I did end up going back and making that a little bit more obvious.. and also introduced it a little in this chappie too.

inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: now now now be nice to Kikyo. You never know she could be a very very good person. :D

Claireness77: Psh I already replied to you.. and you already read those chappies edited. Thanks for the help though. :D

Inunette: I tried my best to explain it the best I could and I tried to point out that he wasn't thinking straight in my edited version. I'm glad you like my story anyways. :D


	16. Truth with Some Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
**AN:** I edited Chapter 1 - 8/16/11 Chapter 2 - 8/18/11 (Sorry got distracted) Chapter 3 & 4 - 8/21/11 Chapter 5 - 9/10/11 Chapter 6 - 9/11/11 and Chapter 7 - 11/2/11. Nothing big that you need to go reread just added more detail to things. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have lot going on in my family and just in my life in general. I have two very young kids now and are a very big hand full, but since I love everyone so much I have been staying up some nights to work on this story and my soon to be new one. So my 6 hours of sleep is 4. Woot! lol Updates will come slow... but I do have it all outlined to the end. I'm currently looking for a new fanfiction site that is easy to get around like this one. I haven't found one yet so I'm still here. New story will be posted as soon as I get chapter one done. Summary for it is on my profile. Sorry if this chapter is sloppy... again, I stayed up late hours just so I could get one out for you guys. Well read and enjoy. Sorry for the long delay.

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Truth with Some Dreams.**

Inuyasha stood out in front of the school, avoiding entering the school. He was standing off away from the other students, not really wanting to answer questions about his and Kikyo's now dead relationship. He didn't know how but the word of the break up had already spread throughout the entire school, and it had only been four days since it had happened. Everyone just bothered him on why they were broken up, what had happened between the two, how he could be so cruel, or them telling him Kikyo wasn't the one for him anyways. He loved Kikyo, at least he thought he did, he was sure she was going to be his life mate. She just needed some time to straighten herself out.

Inuyasha heard a voice practically scolding, what he assumed to be a student at the school. He shook his head and began to walk away, that is until he heard the voice say Kagome's name. His ears perked up on his head as he turned on his heal and headed back towards the direction of the voice. Inuyasha didn't understand why an older woman would be yelling at someone else about Kagome. As he got closer he hid around the corner, peering around it to watch and listen to what was going on.

"Make sure this note gets put in that Kagome girl's locker!" The older woman screamed at the cowering boy. "Oh, I almost forgot. I wan't a report on her reaction tomorrow. She needs to believe that stupid hanyou gave it to her, got it?" The cowering boy nodded his head, using a shaking hand to grab the note the woman was holding out towards him. "If she doesn't believe he gave it to her, then you better watch your back. Meet me here tomorrow morning, like always." With that said the woman walked toward the parking lot towards her car, never noticing that the hanyou she spoke of heard the whole thing. Inuyasha on the other hand was fighting the urge to follow her and find out who she was. Instead he hid from the male student as he past then followed him towards Kagome's locker.

The boy's hand shook as he took out the master locker key as he proceeded to opened Kagome's locker; his eyes darting around making sure no one was watching him. The kid seemed innocent to Inuyasha. He figured something was going on and was slightly surprised he'd never heard of it before. Inuyasha, being the caring hanyou he was, decided just so the boy wouldn't have harm done to his family he would put on a show, then when the kid left he would find out what the note was all about. Inuyasha snickered at himself for thinking he was caring, who was he to care about someone else's life? Though he couldn't see putting peoples' lives in danger for no reason.

The boy had closed the locker and shyly ran away, still trying to not cause attention to himself. Seconds after the boy left, Kagome walked up to her locker with an excited Sango talking into her ear. Inuyasha watched as Kagome opened her locker and picked up the note. The girls' faces fell from their happy smiles to aggravated frowns. Kagome angerly opened the letter, reading it to herself before she passed it to Sango and grabbed her books for class. Inuyasha saw the boy watching from around a corner, fidgeting with his hands. Smirking, Inuyasha headed towards Kagome to put on a show for the culprit.

"Oi, wench!" Kagome turned and glared at the silver-haired hanyou as he neared, Sango glaring towards him also.

"What do you want, Dogboy?" Kagome spat at him. She really wasn't in the mood that morning. She was tired of getting notes, she was tired of being accused for why Inuyasha and Kikyo were over, and she was tired of hearing his arrogant voice.

"Keh, I just came to ask if you got my letter." Inuyasha noticed her eyes became little slits and her anger rose even higher.

"You fucking little prick head!" Inuyasha turned to look at the fuming Sango behind him; surprise showing on his face for only a few moments before he regained control. He was expecting Kagome to blow up on him not Sango, but he figured it was better for the boy if more than one person believed that he wrote whatever was in that letter. "How DARE you threaten Kagome! You're so lucky we're in school or I'd have your balls on a silver platter! To think you were my friend! You're nothing but a disgusting pig!"

"What she said." Kagome firmly stated, slamming her locker, grabbing Sango's arm, and proceeded to storming away. "I can't believe him!" Kagome exclaimed when she felt she was far enough away from the irritating hanyou. The boy who had placed the note found his way to his classroom, seeming satisfied with what had happened. Inuyasha noticed he was gone and went to find Kagome to find out just what exactly the note was.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called as he neared the still fuming girls. They both spun around towards him their glares freezing him to his spot. Raising his hands in defense he decided to try and make peace. "Can I please just speak?"

"No..." Kagome put her hand in front of Sango to silence her.

"Let him speak. I wanna hear what he has to say." Kagome spoke, anger clearly still evident in her voice. Inuyasha lowered his hands and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so, I heard this woman yelling at a kid and she mentioned you, Kagome. Then she said something about me and a letter, threatened this kid to make sure you believed it was from me or his family will be in trouble." Kagome's foot tapped on the ground, obviously not believing what he was saying. "So I put on a show to make you believe that it was from me, so he could tell her, and his family would be okay." Kagome raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was done.

"Makes sense." Sango shrugged, only to receive a shocked face from Kagome, and a relieved look from Inuyasha.

"Can I see the letter?" Inuyasha politely asked, not wanting to anger the still fuming girl in front of him. Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before handing over the note. Inuyasha opened it and began to read it;

'You better watch your back. I'm coming for you. ~ I.T. ~'

Blinking a few times Inuyasha tried to understand what was going on. Kagome rummaged through her bag and pulled out a handful of the little note.

"I've got more, tons more. First one I received on my first day here, in my first class. Oddly enough you're in that class too. Hm… how ironic." Kagome seethed, obviously not believing his story, or the fact he'd never seen them before. Inuyasha grabbed for the notes and leafed through them, noticing all of them were threatening and all of them were signed I.T.

"I didn't write any of these, Wench. Stop looking at me like I did." Inuyasha barked making Kagome take a step back, her anger never faltering.

"Prove it!" Kagome challenged the hanyou. He had to admit he loved her spark, but it got rather irritating at times.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll bring you to school. You can see the kid give his report to the woman." Inuyasha dryly stated. Kagome eyed him suspiciously before nodding and agreeing. Sango on the other hand was looking around the empty hallway, realizing that they were extremely late for class.

"Um, guys… I say we skip today." Inuyasha and Kagome both looked over at Sango, confusion written on both of their faces. "Um… if we get caught right now, we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh god! Please, I don't need any more detentions!" Kagome flipped grabbing both Inuyasha and Sango's arm, dragging them out the school to Inuyasha's car. "Take us somewhere please!" Kagome begged in a slightly demanding tone.

"I'll take my own car Kags. In fact, I'm just gonna head to my house. Call me if you need me." Sango hugged Kagome and waved as she walked away towards her own car, glad that she was out a day in school.

"I'll have my dad excuse us tomorrow. Let's just go back to the house." Inuyasha got in the car followed by Kagome. He noticed she looked quite relieved to be leaving school, even if it was with him who was the supposed 'threatener.'

"Good. I so need to catch up on the Zs." Inuyasha smirked as he drove towards the house. He admitted to himself that Kagome was rather cute at times.

.~*~*~*~

Kikyo ran into the house, she had once lived at, not bothering to knock, and ran up to her sister's room. Kikyo had been panicked since she found a box of threatening notes in her friend's house addressed to Kagome that morning and even more panicked when Kagome never appeared in class. Flinging open her sister's room shock erupted from her at the sight before her.

"I...Inu...yasha." Kikyo managed to stutter in her shocked faze.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha stared at the dark haired girl from the bed, where he sat holding a freshly awake Kagome.

"Kagome..." Kagome mumbled, a smile spreading across her face and a small fit of giggles erupted from her. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and slightly smiled before catching himself and looking back up to Kikyo, his smile completely gone. Instead he was on guard, ready to protect Kagome.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked roughly. Kikyo ignored him as she made her way over to the couple on the bed, sitting down on the other side of Kagome, taking her out of Inuyasha's protective grip, and laid her half awake and confused sister against herself. Even though Kikyo knew he felt something for her sister, seeing him hold her made her feel as though she was breaking all over again. Inuyasha, not liking Kikyo holding Kagome, let out a low growl to warn Kikyo to not to try anything. He was fighting with himself, trying to decide what to do; he felt like he betrayed Kikyo somehow by holding Kagome, but he didn't want Kagome to end up hurt if Kikyo decided to do something. "Answer me." Inuyasha demanded, pushing his need to rip Kagome out of her arms and leap out the window.

"Don't get brash with me, Inuyasha. I came to see if my sister was still okay..."

"Keh! Of course she is. She is in my care." Inuyasha cut her off being royally ticked that Kikyo didn't think he could protect Kagome.

"You can't protect her from everything Inuyasha."

"Watch me." He snarled out. Kikyo knew he'd try his best to protect Kagome, but it angered her. She wanted it to be her, not her sister. Kikyo took a deep breath and played with Kagome's hair, brushing it towards the back of her head, trying to calm herself before she did something stupid. She kept reminding herself that she should be happy the two have feelings for one another and she needed to support them. Who was she to defy them happiness with each other?

"I didn't come here to fight, Inuyasha. I was genuinely worried for my sister. Would you care to know why, or do you think you can figure it all out by yourself?" Inuyasha glared, not saying a word and Kikyo took that as a yes. "Well you know I moved in with my friend, well this morning, while I was getting ready, I noticed there was a shoe box on the table. I looked inside and notice it was full of notes addressed to Kagome. They were all threatening her... all from you." Inuyasha sat up right, his eyes wide.

"Your friend is the old lady trying to frame me? What the hell did I do to her and what's it got to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha looked gently at Kagome sleeping in Kikyo's lap. At some point or other she had passed out again.

"How do I know they're not from you?" Inuyasha gave Kikyo a look that clearly asked if she was dumb, which caused Kikyo to sigh. "You're right, like always. I don't know the answers to your questions though..."

"Find out." Inuyasha bluntly said; not giving her an option. He wanted to know what his Kagome had to do with any of this. His Kagome... he liked that idea a lot. Once this was all over he was going to make it true. Kikyo rolled her eyes before gently laying Kagome on the bed and headed towards the door. Inuyasha followed her, not because he wanted to be near her but simply because he wanted to make sure she left.

"Keep her safe." Kikyo softly stated placing a small kiss on his cheek before walking out the front door, leaving in her car. Stunned in place, Inuyasha just watched her drive off.

.~*~*~

Kagome yawned as she woke up from her nap. Glancing over to the clock sitting on the night stand, she bolted up grabbing the clock, bringing it closer to make sure she had read it right. A light nock was heard at the door and she placed her clock down, walking over and opened the door to be greeted by Inuyasha and Sango.

"Sango came to check on you. I heard you moving around so I brought her up." Inuyasha stated before walking away and leaving the two girls alone.

"How you been? I was expecting a text at some point but it's now six and you hadn't said anything." Sango walked to the bed and plopped down, her body relaxed knowing Kagome was okay. She gave as much trust as she could to Inuyasha in this whole subject, but she didn't want her gut to be wrong and Kagome end up hurt. Granted she had known Inuyasha for a long time, but being raised in a family of demon slayers she couldn't help her doubt that he'd flip and brutally kill anyone who crossed his path. She had heard the story of a miko who traveled from the future to feudal Japan who was killed by an inu hanyou, the one which she had fallen for and he fallen for her.

"Yeah, sorry, must have been more tired than I thought." Kagome sheepishly smiled. Sango waved her hand to dismiss Kagome.

"So, what do you think we should do about, you know who?" Sango motioned her head to the door. She didn't want to say his name just in case he was in hearing range.

"I don't know. I'm going to trust him for now; I guess it depends on what happens tomorrow with that woman." Kagome admitted with a shrug in her shoulders.

"Sounds good." The air around the two girls was thick with the awkward feelings from them.

"Well then…"

"Games?"

"Yup. Good for me!" Kagome smiled brightly at Sango as they both walked out of the room and Sango lead Kagome to the game room.

.~*~*~

_Everything was black. You could hear people happily chatting and walking. I couldn't see them. I stuck my hands out in front of me and walked blindly towards the voices, but no matter what I did I never got closer. Giving up I fell to the ground, clenching my eyes shut as I beat my fist into the ground. I hated the fact that I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden I was lying on my back and I could feel myself lying on someone's legs. I could hear them talking… I could hear her. She was the one holding me, but who is she. I know I should know this; I just can't remember. I feel the exhaustion throughout my body and decide to fall asleep._

"_You smell nice." I mumble before I completely pass out, and the voices become deaf to my ear leaving me in the dark abyss alone._

"_You have to protect her." I try to turn around and find the speaker of the voice, but the darkness is still all I can see._

"_Who must I protect… and how?" I ask giving up on finding the voice, deciding something had made me blind._

"_I will show you her fate, if you stay near her. You must protect her. You must leave her side." I felt like I was flying at high speeds. Color started streaking into my site before I stopped. Standing before me was a girl in a small green school uniform._

"_Inuyasha snap out of it!" She screamed at me. I should know who this is.. but I can't remember. All I know is that she's the same girl from before. I try to speak to her but nothing comes out. What is it she keeps yelling at me to snap out of? Why is everything I see tinted red? I hear snarling. I look around and see everyone near me looking scared. Except for her, she looks determined. Why is everyone scared? Who is growling so viciously? It took me a second to realize it was me. I was losing control to my demon blood. That's why my veins feel like they're on fire. I have no control in this form. Woman, run! Go away! I might kill you! Why won't you run away? Get away from me!_

_I watch as the demon blood in me grabs the girl, digging my claws into her flesh. I hear her scream out in pain. I see the pain all over her face. Tears started falling down her face. I hate seeing her cry. I hear myself snarl some more, angrier. She pushes herself forward and kisses me; right before the demon blood rips her apart, loving the feel of her blood all over our claws._

"_KAGOME!" I scream, this time it was actually heard. Everyone was in fighting stance, ready to kill me. Who wouldn't want to? Hell, I wanted to... I killed her. My Kagome. I look at my claws as the world around me becomes dark again. Only difference this time is I was in the light, I could still see her blood on my hands._

"_Now you see why you can't be near her. You are a danger to her. You will do the same, for it is your fate." I can't take my eyes off my claws, her blood staining my hands. I felt like ending my life right there. What was the point if I didn't have Kagome?_

"_I have to stay away from her?" I manage to gruffly mumble out, my voice sounded so disconnected._

"_It's the only way." The voice started to fade, but another rang through._

"_Inuyasha… Inuyasha…"_

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face. She knew better than waking someone up in a nightmare, but he just wouldn't stop yelling and mumbling things she didn't understand. He didn't wake up, but he did calm down and ended up snuggling his head into her lap leaving her stuck on the couch. She was grateful Sango had left hours ago. While Sango was there they had decided to trust Inuyasha for the most part, because of all the things he has done for Kagome in the past.

Kagome couldn't help but run her hand through his hair. Staring at his face, thinking about how cute he was. He looked peaceful lying in her lap, she even thought she saw a smile itching at his lips. "You smell good." He mumbled before snuggling deeper into her lap. Kagome's eyes widened in shock; for some reason that seemed familiar to her. Deciding to dismiss the thought of déjà-vu, Kagome laid her head against the couch arm, drifting into her own dream filled sleep.

Waking up a few hours later, Kagome noticed she was covered with a blanket and Inuyasha was no longer lying on her lap. Deciding she was hungry, Kagome got up and headed to the kitchen only to find Inuyasha standing by the stove cooking something. She quietly got closer and peaked over his shoulder to see what he was cooking, causing him to turn and look at her. Her face flushed red noticing how close his was to hers. It took Inuyasha a second to notice why she was blushing and stepped to the side and faced the pot again.

"Thought you'd be hungry when you woke. Making ramen." Kagome laughed grabbing a glass to get a drink while keeping her distance from Inuyasha.

"Thanks for covering me up, and making ramen." Kagome smiled up towards him for a brief second. She felt her cheeks still flushed from the moment before.

"Keh." Was the only reply she received as Inuyasha grabbed bowls and spit the ramen equally into them. "Grab yours." He stated as he took a bowl and fork, walking into the dining room and sitting down, chowing down on his bowl of ramen. Kagome grabbed the remaining bowl and a fork and went and sat across from Inuyasha in the dining room.

"So… Where'd you go with Miroku and Kouga the other day?" Kagome asked trying her hardest to make it seem like she didn't care. Inuyasha looked up and studied her, noodles hanging out of his mouth for a brief second before he slurped them in.

"Guy stuff." He stated before looking back at his bowl noticing it was half empty and started getting depressed.

"Like what?"

"We go and train once every weekend. Kouga and I spar while Miroku practices his monk stuff." Kagome nodded playing with her noodles; she only ate half of them realizing she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. "You gonna finish that?" Kagome shook her head and pushed the bowl towards him, which he took eagerly shoving the noodles into his mouth as fast as he could. After he finished he took both bowls into the kitchen and placed them in the dish washer. He kept his distance from her as much as he could; his dream was still the main thing on his mind. He knew that was the only way she had gotten so close without him noticing before; he was so lost in thought trying to decide what to do he just didn't notice her there. He couldn't smell or hear her coming.

"So… what was your dream about earlier? That is if you don't mind me asking…" Kagome asked trying to get closer to him, but every step she took he took one farther away. It felt awkward to talk to someone who was completely across the room.

"Doesn't matter. Goodnight." Inuyasha left the room as fast as he possibly could. He had decided. He'd protect her every way possible. Even if it meant he'd have to avoid her. He'd only be there when she needed him, but other than that he'd be gone.

_~Dear Book of… Whatever this is…_

_I'm so confused. With my feelings and how things are going. I... I think I may have fallen for Inuyasha, to an extent. I can't fall for him. He is Kikyo's… well was. I just, I don't know anymore. He doesn't help me understand either. One moment he was nice, I vaguely remember him and my sister talking. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but he said he'd protect me. He said it like it was stupid to assume he wouldn't. Why would he protect me? I guess because I'm Kikyo's sister, but she and he aren't on good terms at the moment. Oh, I don't know. I haven't even known him that long. _

_My life has been so busy recently, ever since my grandparents died. My world just turned upside down and did a few twists. Well, I best get to bed. Inuyasha goes to school early and he was going to show me who writes these threatening notes. Well that is if he isn't as weird as he was tonight. He wouldn't even stand fifteen feet near me. Is something wrong with me? ~_

_** .~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
_

_4,049 words.  
_

_Thanks for reading please Review.  
_


	17. Manipulation

**A.N. **Sorry took me so long. If anything is confusing or you feel is missing let me know. My profile now has all my contact information too. Yahoo, Aim, MSN, Facebook, and Twitter. Twitter I update when I work on stories. Facebook I'll update maybe about the story I am working on but its mainly for me so... You can add me if you'd like. Chances are you'll get sneak peaks at chapters or new stories in my notes. Just story updates will be listed under twitter and I will usually say what story I'm working on. I'm almost finished with this story and will be posting my new one when I post the last one.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

** .~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Manipulation.**

"Hello Kikyo, where have you been?" The woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, asked from the couch where she watched Kikyo put her things away and slip on her slippers.

"Oh, hey Kirrai, I just went to go check on Kagome. She wasn't in class and I got worried." Kikyo answered as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, really?" Kirrai asked slightly shocked, getting up to follow Kikyo into the kitchen. "Was she sick?" She asked pretending to care, when in truth all she wanted to know was if Kagome had gotten her note.

"Oh, no. She was extremely upset about a note she received this morning." Kikyo half lied, Kagome wasn't entirely upset because of the note, at least not anymore. Kikyo remembered hearing rumors of Kagome and Inuyasha fighting this morning about some note and she started to place the pieces together. She may not look -or act- like it, but Kikyo was actually quite smart. She looked at her friend, watching for any reaction to what she was saying. "I guess Inuyasha has been threatening her." There it was; a sparkle with a slight, barely noticeable smile. Even if only for a brief second it had appeared on Kirrai's features Kikyo had still caught it.

"Oh my! I thought Inuyasha left you for her?" Kirrai said in wonder, which was clearly an act. Kikyo realized she was rather bad at putting on a show. How had she not seen it before? Was she that caught up in her own mess?

"I know, right? I can't believe him." Kikyo turned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before turning back towards the older woman. "Wanna know the really messed up part?" Kirrai lifted her brows and Kikyo knew she had her hooked. Maybe, just maybe Kikyo could find out what her "friend's" connection was with the notes. "Kagome believes I'm forcing Inuyasha to write these notes and to lead her on. I would never! I mean… I did lose my cool for a bit, but I know my mistake. I'd never hurt Kagome again."

Kirrai's face hardened and it wasn't missed by Kikyo. Kirrai had not expected for Kikyo to have stronger feelings for Kagome, wasn't she her reincarnation? Shouldn't she feel the same way she did? Why couldn't things go as planned? Sighing internally, Kirrai decided it was time to contact her old friend, Naraku. He'd help her with Kagome, he'd help in more ways than she could imagine. His cruel ways to get inside people's head and turn them against people with the slightest doubt he finds. He was a true monster. Suppressing her shivers of delight, Kirrai smiled at Kikyo, who was looking quite confused.

"Dear, may I let you in on a little secret?" The woman said wickedly. She was planning on turning Kikyo against her sister one way or another. Kikyo nodded, not wanting to say anything to ruin the reveal when she was so close to finding out the truth, so she hoped. "Well, I'm really you, just many years ago. You're my reincarnation." Kikyo's eyes widened, she had not expected that. Then it hit her, how was she her reincarnation when she was still alive?

"Wait a moment, that can't be true. If I'm your reincarnation then how are you alive if I have your soul? Why don't you look like me either? Wouldn't your body have rotten away?" Kikyo was determined to figure out what was going on.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you don't feel whole ever? Like you're missing a part of yourself?" Kikyo just stood there waiting for her to continue. She knew what she meant but it was still hard to believe. "All I need is a small part of the soul, preferably a part that made me have reason to continue. Hatred toward Kagome from all those years ago for stealing Inuyasha from me, it's more than enough to continue on to get my revenge. To make her suffer the way she made me. And for this body, there are so many bodies that are left empty and ready to be disposed of by people who so desperately want to leave this world. It's really not that hard to change from one body to another." Kikyo just stood there, thinking everything over, trying her best to make sense of it all. "So what do you say Kikyo?" Kirrai asked walking up to Kikyo using her hand to make her look up into her eyes. "Will you join me?"

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome, you ready?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took her hand leading her to his car. It would be the first time in a while that he had actually taken her to school and he had to admit that he actually missed it. He took in a deep breath, relaxing as he drove; loving her scent. After all the dreams Inuyasha had been having it was nice to know she was there with him and she was safe.

"Inuyasha… I don't know if I really want to find out who it is." Kagome started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "I mean what if the woman sees me spying on her and tries to kill me…"

"She's not going to hurt you while I'm around." Inuyasha declared, red etching its way into his eyes. He himself was starting to feel like she shouldn't go anywhere near the school ever again. To him it seemed like danger followed her everywhere.

"How about I just believe you that you didn't do it and go to class? Sounds good to me, glad we have an agreement." Kagome was pale in the face, she couldn't believe she was about to see the person who had been threatening her this whole time. She didn't want to know, not anymore. She was too scared of what may happen if she was caught.

"Kagome…"

"Drop me off at the next corner. I'll walk the rest of the way." Kagome started gathering her bag out of the back seat she had realized one more thing in her time of thinking. "If someone else is working with that woman you saw that poor boy's family will be in danger." Inuyasha only nodded as he pulled over to the curb watching her leave.

"Stupid, you're supposed to be pushing her away."He scolded himself after she closed the door and started walking towards the school. Inuyasha had never thought about what would happen if he had been seen with Kagome, he just wanted to clear his name. "I supposed it doesn't matter anymore anyways." He solemnly spoke as he put his car into gear and drove off.

Kagome walked down the side walk trying her best not to think of everything that was going on, especially with Inuyasha. He was nice one moment, pushing her away the next, only to be nice again later. She wrote it off with having to do with Kikyo and the drama rising at school about them. She watched his car pass her and her heart clenched. So badly did she wish he'd choose her one day; she didn't even know when these feelings started happening, but she couldn't deny them now. Now she just wanted him to stay by her side where she felt he belonged. She watched her feet as she continued walking, kicking the little pebbles on the sidewalk only to bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kagome mumbled as she looked up only to meet the bad boy and his group from the school.

"Well, well, well if it isn't innocent Kagome Higurashi." Naraku walked around her, his hand gliding over her back to her shoulder. "I've heard a secret, sexy." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver in fear. She balled up her fists and tried her best to steady herself; she couldn't let Naraku know she was afraid of him.

"What's this secret, Naraku?" Kagome spat out his name making sure he knew she didn't care for him one bit. Naraku chuckled as he walked in front of her grabbing her chin roughly and making her look up at him.

"I've heard you're the reincarnation of mutt breath's mate." Kagome gave Naraku a confused look and he chuckled again. "So no one has told you that you're his mate, huh? So I'm sure they haven't told you that he killed you in the past."

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha and I aren't mates for one and for two he wouldn't kill anyone." Kagome jerked her chin out from Naraku's grasp who didn't seem to care. He walked around her again putting his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Why dear, you don't even know the puppy. How can you make such strong accusations? You've seen how violent he can get. How his moods for you keep shifting. He's a ticking time bomb, one that I can protect you from." Kagome's eyes widened a bit. She wondered if it was really true.

"He's just stressed out, that's why his moods shift."

"Yeah, stressed that his life is being torn apart by a girl he doesn't even want as his mate. Think about it little minx. He had Kikyo back then before you too. You just had to break him apart from her and he couldn't stand not being with the one person he truly loved. What better way than to get rid of the problem standing in the way?" Naraku smiled, he knew he had her. She was naïve; she'd believe anything he told her. It was his specialty in manipulating people.

"Oh my god…" Kagome said in shock, forgetting Naraku was so close to her. "You can protect me?" She asked turning around in his arms. He smiled again with a nod before leaning down and capturing her lips. Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to push him off of her but it was useless, he was much stronger than she was. Maybe it was all part of his plan, appear together to keep a certain someone away from her.

"Stay by my side. Don't ever leave it." Naraku demanded before dragging her with him towards the school. They had already missed their first class, and she knew everyone was going to be hounding her with questions. That is if they got the chance to get near her.

.~*~*~*~*~

_Dear... thing..,_

_I don't quite know what to say. I'm now by Naraku's side at all times. I've been getting confused looks from all my friends today too. I don't blame them, one moment they see me normal, the next I'm Naraku's trophy. I don't want to be but I need to be protected._

_Inuyasha, he's dangerous. I never knew it. I've heard about demons getting mates and how they are forced to be with them by instinct. I guess half demons have it worse or something, probably with a mix of their human emotions. One thing telling them to be with this person while the other thing yearns for the one they truly love with their heart. It'd drive anyone crazy. Crazy enough to kill I'm not sure, but I know I don't want to die. Not yet anyways._

_Or shall I say not again?_

_I asked Naraku for more information on it. I guess Kikyo and Inuyasha were lovers about six hundred years ago. He knows because he was there and he had loved Kikyo also and was jealous of Inuyasha for winning her love. I guess Inuyasha was planning on marrying Kikyo even though she wasn't his mate because he believed that if he had a mate than the mate wouldn't be anywhere near as great as Kikyo. It all changed when one day a girl fell in the well. That girl was me. Inuyasha had been nearby to help my former self out and she had taken an instant liking to him and his demon to her. He didn't like it and fought it as much as he could but he couldn't stop making her happy when she was near. He felt as though he needed to make her happy._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo had started having problems then. Kikyo was always mad he was spending time with Kagome and Inuyasha was mad because she couldn't trust him to stay with her anyways. As time pasted Inuyasha had grown fonder of Kagome and even felt as though maybe he could give it a chance. That was until he found out Kikyo was attacked because he failed to be by her side to protect her. It had been Naraku who had saved her, but she didn't care. Inuyasha grew mad, felt he was being tricked into something against his will and sought out his mate._

_Filled with rage the demon blood had taken control, and being only half demon, Inuyasha had no control. Once he had found Kagome his claws ripped into her shoulders, preparing to rip her in two. Kagome tried to get him to come back to earth to stop hurting her. When she realized it was a lost cause she stretched up and kissed him one last time before she was torn to pieces by the man she loved. It was said Inuyasha was taken away by his family shortly after that and kept under heavy guard because they didn't want him to go crazy and go on a killing spree. It is also said Kikyo had killed herself because she couldn't handle the pain. Though Naraku said he couldn't tell me what happened truly to the couple because he himself had lost track of them._

_It's quite a tragic love story. Sadly though, it sounds like it's all happening again. They always said history repeated itself. I guess they weren't kidding. Maybe this time though, I'll get to live through it and Inuyasha and Kikyo can be happy._

_After school I'll talk to Izayoi and Inu No Taisho. Maybe they will pay for me to transfer to a boarding school. If only my grandparents wouldn't have died I wouldn't have been in this mess and everyone would be much happier._

_Naraku is looking at me now. I think I missed something that I was supposed to do. I feel like his slave. I must go._

_Goodbye._

_.~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kagome closed her book and gathered her things to leave the class and follow Naraku out. She didn't remember him being in all of her classes but she supposed it was because he was always in the office. The more she was around him though the more she saw how he looked at her sister Kikyo. He still loved her even after all these years. Kagome was sure that they were different but maybe it was the difference now from back then that kept him interested.

Kikyo looked over and caught Kagome staring at her. She didn't understand why all of a sudden she was hanging out with Naraku, but she figured it had something to do with Kirrai she just didn't know what. Kikyo was in her own state of confusion, she felt obligated to help her former self get revenge, but she felt as though she couldn't let her sister get hurt. She loved her sister still no matter what the past of them did, she knew they were different now, she knew everything that happened in between her and Inuyasha had been out of her control. Even so it still hurt her. Someone she loves being taken away by someone else she loves. Kikyo sighed as she turned away and gathered her things. She'd figure it out later.

The bell rang and everyone left the room, the last one out was a very moody and sulky half demon. He hated that Kagome was all over Naraku all of a sudden. Didn't she find him a creep before? He wondered what Naraku was up to, he vaguely remembered being betrayed by him in the past. He just couldn't remember much from his past though. He had to find a way to protect Kagome; from himself, from Naraku, from the old lady, and anything else that wants to harm her. She didn't deserve anything to happen to her.

As he walked out of the room he passed where Kikyo was sitting and noticed a change in her scent since he had seen her yesterday. He thought back to class when he caught glimpses of her and remembered she wasn't quite herself either. He didn't ponder on it long for he saw a sight that set his blood on fire with rage. There in front of him stood Kagome kissing Naraku. He mentally talked himself into walking away and into the other direction. He decided that if Kagome wanted to be with the sleaze ball Naraku than she could, he wouldn't be anywhere near her. Like his dream wanted and like she wanted.

In Inuyasha's anger he missed every sign that proved Kagome didn't want to be there, but she didn't miss the fact he walked away with anger in stride. Maybe Naraku was pulling her leg, she was sure she definitely had to talk to Inuyasha's parents now. They should know what is going on, what had happened in the past. They should know the truth, she didn't know why she didn't think of it before.

"I'm going home." Kagome stated as she pushed Naraku away. He glared at her before roughly grabbing her arm and dragging her back against him.

"No. You are staying right here. You leave when I say you can." He hissed into her ear. Kagome took a deep breathe to steady her emotions and pushed him away again, sure that she'd have a bruise where his hand just was.

"I'm going home." Kagome turned and walked away. When she left the front doors of the school Naraku pulled his phone out and called his friend.

"Karrai. She knows something's up."

** .~*~*~*~*~**

**A.N.: **Remember anything you see that you feel is confusing or needs something or if you feel something is missing let me know. Trying my best to keep everything straight as I write but it can sometimes get confusing since I hadn't worked on it for so long. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Words: **3,003


	18. The Past: Part 1

**A.N. **Hey everyone. Sorry it took longer than I originally wanted but here is the next chapter. It's of the past.. like when past Kikyo(known as Kirrai) went crazy before she allowed part of her got reincarnated and take on an evil scheme. So the next few chapters will be the past.. probably 2-3 chapters (counting this one) so enjoy it! I was kinda given the idea to do it by **DelSan 13** so thankies much. I enjoyed actually writing it. Remember to look me up on twitter to see if I'm slacking and if I'm working or just to see some of my excuses. StevieWondrboyX (Link in profile)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. but man would I love to have his studly body all to my self. hehehehe**

Please excuse any errors and if you're confused let me know I try to make sure everything goes to together but sometimes I mess up.

But on any other note!

ENJOY!

.~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Past.**

Inuyasha walked with the ebony haired girl by his side. He couldn't believe he had found such an amazing woman, one that even accepted him for what he was. He, being a half demon, was out casted by both demons and humans. He wasn't normal; he was a mistake as others put it. Was believed not strong enough to be included with the demons and he was a monster in the human's eyes. This, this miko though accepted him and was with him for who he was. Even though she always had them meet in secret, every day she spent a vast amount of time with him.

She seemed somewhat hesitant today though and Inuyasha knew she had something on her mid, but he did not know what. As they came upon a clearing in the Inuyasha forest, a forest that was named after him by a nearby village because he was the monster that resided there. Sometimes the villagers saw him as a saint because he killed bandits and demons that were in the forest on their way to attack the village, but every time they'd see him they realized just what he was. A demon that kills just to feel blood on his hands; it didn't matter if he was half or not to them he was still a demon.

"Inuyasha…" The woman that was accompanying the half demon spoke keeping her eyes to the ground. Inuyasha knew something was bothering her; he lifted her chin up so her eyes would look into his and he tried to see what was bothering her. It was her one flaw that he saw; he couldn't ever tell what she was feeling. Her eyes were always frozen with nothing. She never let someone truly in.

"What is it, Kikyo? Tell me." He spoke with concern. He knew something had to be bothering her from her hesitancy, even if he couldn't see it in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, if there was a way," She paused trying to find the best way to ask him. She took a few steps back from him before she continued, "would you become human for me?" Inuyasha was furious. Yet another person who didn't accept him for what he truly was. If only he knew that wasn't the case.

"What the hell Kikyo! You too? I seriously thought you loved me as I am!" He bellowed out causing birds to flea in fright. Kikyo put her hands up to show she meant no harm and took a step toward the angry half demon, but her actions were in vain as he pushed her back and leaped back, making sure there was plenty of space between them.

"Inuyasha let me explain. The villagers don't approve of a miko being with a demon. It'd just make everything easier." Inuyasha scoffed and swung around away from the girl who he loved. He felt as though his chest was being crushed.

"Shut it, Kikyo. I don't care what your excuse is. If you truly cared it wouldn't matter what those stupid villagers thought." With that Inuyasha ran off toward his favorite tree, the Goshinboku. Kikyo wasn't surprised that he ran off, she knew he would if he got too over worked and she knew she'd have to talk to him later. As she turned to walk back to the village Kikyo picked up on someone nearby stopping and readying her bow and arrows she was ready for an attack, but it never came. Instead a young man, obviously wounded, stumbled into the field only to collapse a few feet later.

Kikyo put her bow away and rushed to the injured man. She observed him as she carefully flipped him on his back, noting all the burns and cuts on his body. The man was more injured than she originally thought. Kikyo ran off, gathering materials she could use to support and pull the man somewhere safer. She had found a cave nearby while she was walking back towards the field and decided it'd be easier to drag him there than to drag him all the way back to the village by herself. When she returned to the unconscious man there were bandits surrounding him, Kikyo drew her bow and arrow firing at the nearest bandit her miko powers encasing the arrow and doing a large amount of damage to the foe.

Frightened, the bandits looked at her and fled; knowing that she was the great miko in the area with great power that was spoken of by many. Kikyo quickly made her makeshift stretcher and drug the man into the cave. After making sure he would be as comfortable as she possibly could she left to grab the bandages from the village and gather the herbs she'd need to treat his wounds and other ailments.

~Meanwhile with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku thinking things over. He didn't understand why no one accepted him for who he was. Was he really that horrible? He believed he wasn't so why did everyone treat him so. He definitely wasn't like his half brother. He was a horrible person, cold hearted through and through. He didn't care for anyone but himself. Sighing Inuyasha looked up into the sky and took a deep breath, taking in the calming scents of the woods. There was a scent he didn't recognize nearby, one that was very pleasant and calming, and a hint of blood.

Leaping from tree to tree Inuyasha leaped towards the scent of blood coming to a clearing with a well in it. He recalled the well being called the bone eaters well. Stopping and turning around, dismissing the smell to be a demon that was recently killed and thrown in the well; that was until a young girl in priestess attire climbed out. He could tell she was not from the village nearby because her priestess bottoms were a different color than Kikyo's. Instead of red she had green.

She had kind of resembled Kikyo but the more Inuyasha looked at her he knew she wasn't. Her hair was ebony and long like Kikyo's but it wavy instead of straight. Her eyes, which were staring at him the same way he was staring at her, were a warm chocolate brown where as Kikyo's were a hard, cold brown. He watched as a smile appeared on her lips and she waved.

Inuyasha snapped back into reality. Why was there a priestess waving and giving him such a welcoming smile? Was it a trap? Was she sent there to kill him? He pondered the questions racing through his head deciding that the girl was not going to get the best of him. He readied his attack, his claws outstretched. The girl didn't seem to be frightened for she was walking closer, once she was close enough she began to speak.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Are you from the village around here?" Inuyasha wondered if she was hit in the head or something. He wiggled his ears to make sure they weren't hiding in his hair, and checked it off that they weren't on his mental list. He wondered if she was blind and waved his hand in front of her face, which followed his hand with a confused look. "What are you doing?" She giggled at him, catching sight of the wiggling snowy white ears on top of his head, Kagome let out a small squeal.

"What are you squealing about, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled pulling his ears back towards his head.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. That's far from wench. What crawled up your butt anyways?" She angrily spat at Inuyasha, only surprising him more. He wondered if she knew how dangerous demons could be.

"Keh. What's your deal anyways? Shouldn't you be running or attacking me by now?"

"Why should I? You haven't tried to kill me yet… or grope me…" Inuyasha looked confused as Kagome shuttered. "Stupid monk."

"Monk? Grope? Huh?" Kagome giggled again getting closer to the confused half demon.

"Long story. So," Inuyasha looked down at the girl that was standing right in front of him now looking up at him. "what's your name?" Kagome continued when she realized Inuyasha was paying attention to her.

"Inuyasha."

"That's cool. So you're the demon this forest is named after? You know you've racked a name for yourself." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy as he watched her walk around the small little clearing. He didn't quite know what to think of her. "Yeah, you've got demons and humans all over scared to come anywhere near these woods."

"Keh. Not my fault they're all pathetic." The wind blew and Inuyasha got a whiff of the small amount of blood coming from the girl and his hard attitude softened. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah. I was being chased by a bandit and jumped down the well to hide. I didn't know there'd be bones down there." Kagome blushed slightly starting to feel like an idiot.

"Stupid wench, why were you out here all alone anyways?" Inuyasha gruffly asked crossing his arms and glaring at her. Kagome was starting to get angry again; didn't she tell him what her name was already?

"Ka-go-me. Talk about trying to teach an old dog a new trick." Kagome walked away, only to have Inuyasha follow. He was very interested in the strange girl and he didn't want to let her leave him yet.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated after jumping in front of the fuming girl and stopping her.

"Ask again and try using my name this time." Kagome glared at him crossing her arms and the half demon grunted. "What I thought. Excuse me." She said as s he moved around him and continued back to where she was headed.

"Why were you out here alone, Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled following after her only to knock into her a few seconds later when she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"See was that so hard?" Kagome asked only getting a growl for a response. "Alright, alright cool your pants. I was just taking a breather from my group when I got attacked by a group of bandits. Stupid me had left my bow and arrows at our camp so, I did the only thing I could. Run."

"Keh, stupid wen…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome drew out his name in a warning tone.

"Keh." The angry half demon scoffed as he followed Kagome to wherever she was headed. The two walked in silence for a while until they came upon a clearing where a monk, a demon slayer, and a young fox demon sat near a fire. The demon slayer was the first to look up from her roasting fish, seeing a demon behind Kagome she grabbed the giant boomerang that sat behind her.

"KAGOME!" She yelled before she flung the boomerang towards her friend, expecting her to get out of the way; Kagome though stood, shocked in her place, watching the boomerang come at her. Inuyasha quickly leaped forward and grabbed Kagome and leaped up into the air just in time to miss the boomerang that circled back around and into the demon slayer's hand.

"What are you trying to do, kill her?" Inuyasha fumed storming up the startled demon slayer.

"Put her down demon before I make you." The demon slayer seethed, but Inuyasha didn't move.

"Yeah put her down!" Yelled the little fox demon, who quieted when Inuyasha glared at him. "Or not…" he meeped and hid behind the demon slayer.

"Lady Sango, I do not believe he is a threat." The monk spoke to the demon slayer putting his hand on the small of her back, which slowly lowered to her butt.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled using her boomerang to beat the monk on the head.

"Stupid perverted monk." Inuyasha grumbled looking at the knocked out monk lying on the ground.

"Huh, I guess it wasn't that long of a story." Kagome mumbled to herself before realizing she was still being held by Inuyasha. "Can you please put me down now?" She politely asked as a blush formed on her cheeks. She had expected to be lightly placed on the ground, but instead he just dropped his arms and she fell on her bum right in front of him. She bolted up into his face, anger again laced with her features. "Would it kill you if you were nice?"

"Don't yell wench! You're hurting my ears!" Inuyasha yelled back his arms crossed against his chest yet again.

"Well I wouldn't yell if you were nice. It's not going to kill you to be nice to someone for once!"

"How would you know? It very well could because I could be stupid like you!" Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from him walking over to the fire and plopping down and grabbing one of the fish that were now fully cooked.

"That's mine." The now awake monk wined crawling over to the fire only to be stepped on by a still fuming Sango.

"Shut up, Miroku." Both women yelled at the same time causing both men to shut up and stay away as the two women, the small fox demon, and a two tail cat, that Inuyasha had just noticed, ate the fish around the fire.

"They always like this?" Inuyasha quietly asked the monk who was standing next to him. He nodded and dodged a rock that come flying towards his head.

"We didn't give you permission to talk!" Sango bellowed before throwing another rock and hitting the monk in the head.

"Kagome don't mind that half demon. He's just mad because he can't get a girl." The little fox demon glared at Inuyasha who started stalking over to him and hit him on the head.

"What'd you say runt?" Inuyasha angrily spat only to be hit upside the head by an even angrier Kagome. "What the hell is your problem wench?" He got hit again. Kagome was determined to have him learn her name one way or another.

"Ka-go-me. Don't hit Shippo, he is just a kid." Kagome berated him as she took the crying boy into her arms and loved on him trying to calm him down.

"Well he started it." Inuyasha growled when he saw Shippo stick his tongue out at him. The young fox demon was playing the girl.

"I don't care who started it, you're older you should be setting an example."

"How did you guys even become a group anyways?" Inuyasha asked looking at the four people sitting by the fire; Miroku was finally allowed to sit down apparently. "I mean you have a perverted monk, a demon slayer traveling with two demons, a twin tail cat demon, a fox demon, and a priestess."

"I'm a miko." Kagome bluntly stated, she was starting to regret allowing the half demon to follow her back to her camp. All he did was anger her.

"How? I don't feel your powers? If you are one you're not very powerful." Inuyasha tried to feel her aura again and couldn't feel it still.

"She has the ability to conceal it." Miroku aided, seeing Inuyasha's confusion. "She's actually quite powerful." Inuyasha looked surprised at the group, who were nodding, before landing back on Kagome.

"Keh, Kikyo is probably more powerful than she is." Inuyasha turned and was getting ready to go back to the Goshinboku where Kikyo was sure to be looking for him soon, but he didn't get far before smelling someone coming towards the clearing.

"Help…"An old man pleaded as he fell into the field. Kagome got up and rushed towards the fallen man noting he had wounds on him. She remembered the man from the village they had just passed through. She let her miko powers flow as she prepared to help his wounds heal. "My village..," the old man croaked, "it was attacked by wolves."

"Wolves?" Kagome questioned, she hadn't heard of wolves attacking villages in a while, and she wondered why they were starting to now.

"Keh, serves you right, pathetic human." Inuyasha spat at the man, ignoring the glare from the girl next to him. Inuyasha was surprised at the power he felt coming of the girl healing the man's wounds, and knew that her powers were stronger than Kikyo's. "Keh."

"Lady Kagome, we should check the village for more survivors." Miroku, the monk, suggested receiving nods from the original group. Inuyasha just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Done. Sir stay here you should be safe. Well be back." Kagome stood and turned toward the half demon a smile on her face. "Down dog-boy." She demanded, receiving a scoff. Kagome kept her smile and pushed him down where he was kneeling on the ground. "I said down," she chided as she climbed onto his back. Inuyasha stood abruptly and started trying to grab at her and rip her off his back as he stomped his feat around.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelped, missing the snickers from the three others. Giving up Inuyasha stopped flailing and hung his head. "Evil wench." He mumbled as Kagome patted him on the head praising him for being a good boy. Sango and Miroku had climbed on top of the, now bigger, two tailed cat and headed towards the village with Inuyasha and Kagome not far behind them.

Upon reaching the village the group slowed taking in the devastating sight. Bodies were torn in two, huts were on fire, the ground stained with blood, and a few remaining wolves were chewing on carcasses. Kagome, who was now standing next to Inuyasha, shrieked as she buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, who had placed an arm around her to hold her closer to comfort her.

A wolf turned from his current meal when he smelled fresh meat. The beast growled before it charged the half demon and the shivering woman in his arms only to be struck down in mid air. "This is disgusting." Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori, not being able to stand the foul stench of death any longer. A gust of wind in the shape of a tornado came hurtling towards them causing Kagome to finally conquer her uneasiness to see what was going on.

"How dare you kill one of my clan you, mangy mutt!" The voice bellowed as the wind died down, leaving a very angry dark haired wolf demon seething in its place. Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that she had helped not too long ago was causing so much pain to others. Inuyasha felt the anger radiating off the small miko in his arms and smirked knowing the wolf cub was going to get it.

"Kouga! How, how could you!" Kagome cried as she stormed up to the surprised wolf demon.

"Ka-Ka-gome?" Kouga scratched the back of his head as he asked, "What are you doing here?" The wolf demon took the girl into his arms, receiving a growl from a half demon. "This is no place for my woman to be. You could have been killed."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome wondered, used to the advances Kouga would put on her she didn't move from his embrace. "All these people… they're hurt and it's your fault. Why would you attack innocent people?"

"It's not what you think." Kouga defended himself as Kagome ripped herself from his arms; disgusted in him. "There was a man, Onigumo, he stole things from my clan and things just got out of control. Kagome, please understand."

"It's not me who has to understand and forgive you, Kouga." Kagome turned towards him, the disappointment she felt towards him made him feel like he was only an inch tall. The two had completely forgotten the others that were there, whom were waiting patiently and silent, which was a surprise to the half demon himself.

.~*~*~*~*~

Kikyo hadn't bothered to look for Inuyasha, she knew he'd worry that she hadn't come yet, but the man lying in front of her drew her in. She had stayed their all night to make sure the man had everything he needed, and most of his wounds were well on their way to being healed. The man had yet to wake though and Kikyo was bound determined to find out who he was. She was thankful it had rained that night to hide the scent of both her and the man away from whatever came looking.

She knew she had to find a way to tell Inuyasha about the man, why she smelt like another man, and why she hadn't come for him. She only assumed the things that could be going through the half demons mind. Kikyo did care for him, but it wasn't socially accepted for her to be with a demon, or half demon. She was a very high priestess, and miko; having a half demon as a lover would only taint her good name. Sighing Kikyo placed her tea pot; she had borrowed from the village, on the small fire in the cave heating her and the man, who laid in front of her, some tea if he were to wake up and be thirsty. As if on cue, the man began to stir, coughing dryly barely moving in his mummified state as the tea finished. Kikyo poured a cup for the man and blew on it to cool it down.

"Careful, it is still hot." Kikyo cautioned as she gently brought the cup to the man's lips. He took slow sips, coughing every few swallows from the liquid sliding down his rough throat. When he finished the cup he watched his savior as she silently drank her tea next to him. The man knew once she had found out who he was she'd not be so kind. "What is your name, that is, if you can speak?" Kikyo inquired in between her sips of tea. Kikyo was no fool, she knew this man was probably no good, but she couldn't deny him care. What type of person would she be if she loved someone with tainted blood, but couldn't care for someone with a tainted soul?

"Oni-gu-mo…" The man managed to choke out.

Kikyo nodded saying in response, "Well Onigumo, it was nice to meet you. My name is Kikyo, the priestess of the nearby village." She now was looking straight into his eyes watching as his eyes roamed her body. "Do not take my kindness lightly; I will not hesitate for a second if I believe you will be a threat to my village. I am caring for you out of the kindness of my heart. I don't push anyone aside, everyone at least deservers one chance."

Kikyo stood turning towards the entrance of the cave, not turning to face the man as she spoke. "I will return tomorrow. I will bathe, feed, and redress your wounds." Onigumo watched as Kikyo left the cave captivated by her every move. He cursed himself when she was gone, his human heart was betraying him, being drawn to a pure woman of all things. After lying there still in the dark for a while, he once again felt sleep consume him; Kikyo being the object of his dreams through the night.

Kikyo found a hot spring near the village, after grabbing a change of clothes, and bathed quickly, ridding the wounded man's scent off of her before she went to go find Inuyasha. For now she was just going to keep Inuyasha from knowing about Onigumo. The essence that burned in the cave were special herbs to hide his scent and now that Kikyo was cleaned there was no scent of him anywhere on her. She changed into her spare set of clothes and headed off to the Goshinboku, where she knew she would find a sulking half demon.

Upon arriving at the tree Kikyo looked up trying to spot Inuyasha in the dark, but to her surprise he wasn't there. Kikyo walked a small area around the tree seeing if he was nearby and started to worry. Did she hurt him so bad that he left for good? Kikyo went back to the Goshinboku and sat at the base of the tree leaning her head up against it, a tear running down her face.

"Inuyasha…" She pleaded as she fell asleep from her long day.

.~*~*~*~*~

"Why do I have to dig all the graves by myself?" The wolf demon wined, growing more agitated as the half demon stood near and laughed at the misfortune of Kouga. Kagome turned and glared at Kouga making him shudder and start to dig again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped turning towards the startled half demon. "You continue to laugh you will be right beside him."

"Keh, you can't control me like that whipped little flea bag over there." Within seconds of Inuyasha's snide remark Kagome was next to him pulling his ear towards the burial site they had set up.

"Dig now." Inuyasha whined as he complied to her demands, ignoring Kouga's snickers for Kagome was on her way to deal with him, yet again.

"Kagome is scary when she's angry…" Shippo whispered as the monk and demon slayer nodded their heads.

"Now if you two will keep working and not complain, you should make up for this mess by dawn!" Kagome yelled as she walked away towards the village. "I'm going to go find an inn we can stay at. Watch them Sango." Sango nodded bringing her boomerang next to her prepared to throw it at the first one who acted up.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he started to look around, he could have sworn he heard someone say his name. Hearing Sango say his name in a warning tone he shrugged and started to dig again. He didn't know why but he felt at peace being around the miko of this group.

.~*~*~*~*~*~

**A.N. **Hope you enjoyed it please review I always love to see reviews. Thanks to the people that alerted it. Nice to know I'm getting some new readers. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but two kids make my life a little hectic when trying to get to write. :D

(Words: 4,330)


	19. The Past: Part 2

**A.N. **Okay so I tried really hard to get this out to you today since it;s taken me so long to get it out. Actually cut this down a little so I can make the next chapter not so short. One more chappie for the past then the two endings. If you wanna keep track of what I'm doing with fics and my excuses follow me on twitter StevieWondrboyX. Mostly kids, life, reading, and hopefully my next story is my excuses. So without further delay...

**THE DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, ect. I simply enjoy them and oogle the Inuyasha goodies... *drool*

If anything is confusing and or wrong, please notify me in a PM or a review. I do try my best to make sure everything fits. Thank You!

**.~*~*~*~*~. The Past Prt 2 .~*~*~*~.**

Shippo took a chunk out of his fish, it was lunch time and the whole group was sitting around the fire they had built moments ago. They had been traveling and helping out the villages they passed by, always staying on the move. Kouga showed up from time to time on their journey, claiming Kagome was his woman and flirting with her while he could, but he never did stay long. Inuyasha always fought with Kouga the second his hands started touching Kagome; sometimes even when he first smelled the wolf demon coming his way. The group though had their fun. They joked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's presence. The half demon was slowly getting used to how the group worked, and he felt as though he belonged for once in his life.

Inuyasha was happy that people needed him, trusted him, and believed in him. Kagome was the one who held the whole group together as one, and she was the one who was always there for him. On the nights of the new moon she always sat with him and kept him company, falling asleep against his arm after hours of talking through the night. Though he didn't mind, he enjoyed her touch; heck, he enjoyed everything about her.

When Inuyasha was around Kagome, it was hard for him to think of anything else. He lived to make her happy, and he protected her with his life. She had a knack for getting kidnapped and every time she got even slightly hurt he fought that much harder to save her. Inuyasha didn't understand his feelings towards the strange woman, but he wasn't complaining either. It had been a long time since Inuyasha had fully trusted someone, and even though he was rude and killed things brutally, Kagome has still stuck by his side. The group of friends Inuyasha had acquired; were the only few people who knew of Inuyasha's human night, the night of the new moon.

"Hey Inuyasha, shouldn't you be heading back now?" Shippo asked placing down his fish bones. The group had been quite that night as they ate, but it wasn't a bad silence; they were all happy in each other's presence.

"Oh, that's right. Inuyasha don't you have a woman back home waiting for your return?" Miroku rubbed his chin as he thought back trying to remember what exactly Inuyasha had said before. Kagome, on the other hand, remembered; casting her eyes down to the ground letting her bangs hide her eyes. As bad as she knew it was, she was hoping he'd stay with their group and forget about the life he had before. She was hoping that maybe, by some miracle, he'd fall for her like she had already for him.

Kagome didn't know when she started feeling this way towards him she just knew she was in love with him. He made her heart race every time she was close to him. A few occasions she had thought he felt the same way when he rescued her, the way he'd held her close making sure she was safe before letting her leave his arms again.

Inuyasha had noticed Kagome's sudden down mood, as did everyone else, except for Shippo, and sighed managing a quiet 'yeah' in response. He couldn't lie, he had completely forgotten about Kikyo and he was now feeling like crap. Inuyasha and Kikyo had a big fight the last time they had seen each other, and he knew she was probably worrying. Guilt washed over him, turning his head away from the group looking off into the distance. The once happy silence was now one filled with dread, guilt, and pain.

"We'll head back tomorrow." Kagome let out in a whisper as she laid down to sleep. The rest of the group nodded before retiring to their own places by the fire, except for Inuyasha who jumped up into the tree and looked up at the dark sky trying to sort out his feelings, and the decisions he'll have to make.

.~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a while since Inuyasha had been back to the village and saw Kikyo. Kikyo was still worried about what happened to him and if it was her fault, but deep down she hoped he was alive, happy, and unharmed somewhere. Even deeper down she hoped he'd return and be by her side again. Kikyo had loved the half demon and with him being away from her because of, what she believed, their fight they had had she felt awful for asking him to change. He was fine the way he was and if she wanted to be with him, and she was the one affected by what the villagers thought, then why should he change who he is? She should be the one changing because it is her problem.

Kikyo sighed lost in her thoughts as she helped bathe, with a rag, Onigumo. She had grown fond of the man in their conversations they had over the time he was healing under her care. He wasn't quite healed yet, his back in particular where a spider shaped burn was turning into a scar, but he was able to sit up now and hold his own cup.

Onigumo looked up at Kikyo, watching her anguish over her thoughts. The many conversations they had over the time he spent with her he got to know her better and the more he fell for the woman, but to his dismay he knew her heart longed for someone else. Onigumo envied this man, this Inuyasha she always ended up speaking of. He prayed to kami that his rival for Kikyo's heart would never return causing her to forget about him. He knew it was a lot to ask for, but he didn't see how someone as great as her could fall for someone as lowly as him.

"Thinking about him again?" Onigumo asked as she helped him dress himself with clothes she had gotten from the village. Kikyo only nodded for a reply. She didn't feel like talking that day. She was confused with how she was feeling recently, she knew she loved Inuyasha, but she couldn't help but feel a strong attraction the man who sat before her.

Kikyo knew she talked of Inuyasha a lot to Onigumo, but she only did so because she was afraid her heart was starting to waiver. The man she had spent a month with felt like someone she had known her whole life, and it terrified her. She couldn't bring herself to forget about her half demon and move on, every time she thought she should she always imagined Inuyasha coming back and everyone ending up hurt in the end. So, Kikyo refused to move on, at least until she knew if Inuyasha had moved on or not.

"Kikyo, may we please go sit outside? I would very much like some fresh air today." Onigumo asked as politely as he could. He had thoughts of changing his old life style so he could be a better man, one Kikyo would be proud to call hers. He just felt so weak and he knew he'd need to get stronger if the man called Inuyasha ever came back so he could fight for Kikyo.

"Sure, here let me help you." Kikyo stood and grabbed his hand helping him up before throwing his arm around her shoulder to support his weight and help him walk out of the cave and into the clearing where she had met the man and last saw Inuyasha. Kikyo helped Onigumo sit down and sat down next to him enjoying the peace and beauty of the field.

In the month that had passed the wild flowers had bloomed making the field turn into a magnificent sight. The wind would blow and a few flower petals blew about as everything shifted. Onigumo kept his eyes on Kikyo as he watched the petals blow around her and her hair slightly blow in the wind. She was his angel. He enjoyed coming outside of the cave ever since he was well enough, he would sit and watch her as the sun licked her skin and the wind would blow her hair.

"Kikyo," Onigumo started, gaining the courage to say what he was about to say. Kikyo looked towards him and he almost cowered away, but he reminded himself that he had to do this if he'd ever have a chance with his angel Kikyo. "Kikyo, you need to forget about that stupid man who was foolish enough to leave you." Kikyo looked as though she was going to say something but Onigumo put his finger to her lips to silence her. "Let me finish. I have fallen for you Kikyo, I will admit to that, but even being with you for a month has me wanting to better what was a pitiful excuse as a life before just to be suitable for a wonderful angel as yourself." Onigumo took her hair into his hand and lightly fingered it. "Kikyo, please forget that stupid man and be with me, someone who would give everything to be with you."

Kikyo was touched; she didn't know what to say. She loved how his hands felt in her hair; it had all felt so right. So casting aside the thoughts of Inuyasha, she decided it was time to move on. She was going to move on to someone who truly wanted to be with her, who'd do anything for her. Kikyo noticed Onigumo slowing coming closer to her face and his hand had rested on her cheek, her heart had begun racing and she started to feel herself slowly lean into him. Her eyes slowly drifted shut before she felt his lips on hers.

.~*~*~*~*~*~

The group had woken up refreshed, all wanting to enjoy the short amount of time they'd have together before they parted ways. Sango was due back to her family's village to train on the newest methods and repair all the dents in her Hiraikotsu, the giant boomerang. Miroku had family issues he had to deal with, though no one really knew what because he wouldn't say. Shippo and Kagome were going to continue on their journey, Shippo practically being Kagome's adopted child. Inuyasha was going to return to his old life.

They chatted as they walked the roads back to Inuyasha's village, well that is until Inuyasha started growling.

"Must be Kouga." Miroku whispered to Sango, but it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Keh, of course it is, who else reeks that bad?" He complained as the group stopped and watched the twister come towards them, only to stop next to Kagome's side leaving Kouga in its place. "What do you want mangy wolf?" Inuyasha sneered, he really hated Kouga going anywhere near Kagome.

"My dearest Kagome, when are you going to get rid of the mutt? You deserve someone better at your side." Kagome paled as he pulled her close to him keeping her hands in his, which only caused Inuyasha to snarl more.

Shippo on the other hand didn't know any better and leaped up on Kagome's shoulder telling Kouga, "We're headed back to get rid of him now; serves him right!" Inuyasha was livid. Shippo didn't have to tell Kouga anything; he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. So, Inuyasha whacked Shippo upon the head knocking him off Kagome's shoulder and onto the ground where he started to wail.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" Kagome scolded as she picked up Shippo and cuddled him, happy he was okay and that she was now out of Kouga's arms. She was getting rather tired of Inuyasha and Kouga's bickering every time they encountered each other.

"Well, I think I should tag along to say good riddance to the mutt." Kouga stated as he picked up Kagome's things and started to walk in the direction they were headed in before. "You guys coming or not?" Inuyasha scoffed as he started walking towards Kouga, being the first to move. Sango and Miroku had shrugged their shoulders towards each other before shortly following Inuyasha. Kagome on the other hand just stood there, thinking the world was against her.

"Keh! Wench, hurry up we ain't got all day for you to be standing there catching flies in your mouth." Kagome growled as she stalked up to the hanyou and hit him upside the back of his head.

"Hah! That's what you get half breed!" Kouga and Inuyasha started chasing each other around battling once again with each other.

"When are we going to be at the village Miroku?" A disappointed Sango asked as she wished it'd all be over soon.

"Not long from now my dearest Sango." He answered also wishing it would all stop rather shortly, though it would seem like it was going to be forever.

"Can we take a break?" Shippo wined shortly after they began walking. He was a growing boy and hadn't eaten lunch yet and his tummy was rumbling.

"Keh, we already took one when the mangy wolf decided to join us." Inuyasha grumbled, ready to return to his past life as soon as possible. He felt guilty about it but he couldn't stand watching Kouga be all over Kagome, and he was confused with his feelings for the girl even though he had Kikyo waiting for him to return.

"Inuyasha, he is a growing boy he needs to eat." Kagome chided gathering the last of their food supplies out to feed the group. Miroku went to gather firewood and a grumbling Inuyasha helped him.

As Kagome and Sango readied the food to be cooked, Kouga played and entertained Shippo wearing him out for the journey ahead. Once the food was all shish-ka-bobbed the monk and half demon returned with the wood and started a fire. They all sat quietly by their designated stick of food watching as it cooked.

Kagome had her problems of deciding what to do about her feelings for Inuyasha, and Kouga's feelings for her. She rotated her stick as she thought; Kouga was really good with Shippo and he was in need of a great father figure. Inuyasha was already taken by a girl who he seemed to really love, and she didn't want to get in the way. So maybe, maybe she should just accept Kouga's feelings and try to fall in love with him. It would be best for Shippo after all. She had rotated her stick once again trying to make sure it didn't burn too much on one side.

Sango was trying her hardest to hide her sadness. She loved her sister-like friend, Kagome, and she had grown strong feelings for the perverted monk. She was saddened by the thought of leaving them and was hoping silently that they'd run into each other again soon after they were done with their personal errands. Sighing, she rotated her food.

Inuyasha was too busy warring inside himself on whether or not to rip the wolf away from Kagome and take his spot next to her or to hurry up and get back to Kikyo. He knew that his feelings would come back the second he set eyes on his first love, but he couldn't help his feelings now for Kagome. He knew she deserved better than what he could give, and he knew Kouga could probably give it to her, but that didn't mean Inuyasha would be happy with it. Growling low in his chest Inuyasha finally turned his shish-ka-bob only to see it was burnt and growled again. He missed Kagome doing his for him. Inuyasha looked up across the fire and saw Kagome rotating Shippo's and Kouga's food and growled again. He was starting to wish he'd be back home and forget all of this ever happened.

Miroku, being alone since he was young, didn't want his companions to part, especially the demon slayer. He had fallen for the girl ever since he first laid his hand upon her bottom. He had to admit she could deliver a rather hard hit but it was one thing he liked about her, she kept him in line. Knowing his family illness though, he wouldn't make her suffer though his death. Miroku believed Sango deserved someone who could be there by her side through everything. The girl had already had so much taken from her by a wicked demon.

Shippo and Kouga were oblivious to everyone else's feelings and bounced happily as their food was finally given to them to mow down on. Everyone else just quietly and slowly chewed their food in the awkward silence that engulfed them.

That awkward silence followed into their journey. They decided to try and hurry back as quickly as possible. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara; Kagome rode on Kouga's back, which was odd because she normally chose to ride on Inuyasha's; and Inuyasha ran in front of the group. He was trying to stay away from Kagome and Kouga's closeness which was really bothering him. He knew he had Kikyo so tried to do what was best for Kagome, to give her a chance at happiness. Who was he to get in the way when he had someone else anyways? If Kikyo ever found out he knew she would be hurt and he couldn't hurt her more than he probably already had by leaving and not telling her where he was going.

Guilt was washing over Inuyasha the closer they came to the village, feeling horrible for leaving Kikyo for so long. He didn't understand how he could just up and forget all about her because of some girl. Internally growling at himself he pushed himself harder to reach his home even faster making everyone else pick up in speed just to keep up. If only they knew what they were going to run into when they got back.

As the group came up on the field Inuyasha had fought with Kikyo; the sight before them stopped them in their tracks. There before them a woman who looked eerily similar to Kagome, who's mouth hung open wide as she took in the woman who could be her double kissing a man; that is before she heard a dangerous growl. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha's eyes flickering between his normal golden hues to red and it all clicked for her. Before them was Kikyo in another man's arms. Kikyo, also hearing the snarls, turned to see what it was before jumping off the ground shocked at who stood there.

Kikyo knew she was right before. She knew this would happen. She let herself finally give into the guy she started to care for only for Inuyasha to show up. She was mad at him for leaving, but she was hurting even more when she knew she had done wrong. Kikyo had hurt Inuyasha, terribly.

"Inu…yasha?" Kikyo asked keeping her distance scared of what he might do to her in his unstable state. Inuyasha snarled at her keeping his eyes on Onigumo, who was still sitting on the ground, almost silently daring him to move. Kikyo raised her hand, trying to reassure Inuyasha and calm him down, but the move only seemed to make the demon growl even more and his eyes flick over to her.

Kagome noticed the sudden change in his target, and noticed how the rest of her group had backed away from the half demon taking a defensive position. Kagome knew what was going on, Inuyasha's demon blood had taken control and he needed to quickly find something to calm him. Kagome watched as he flexed his claws as a menacing laugh left his lips. She knew he was going to attack soon, she also knew he would never forgive himself.

Braving herself up Kagome stepped toward the half demon, gaining his attention. She didn't stop though, she kept walking to him until she was in his outstretched arms ready to grasp her and tear her apart. She had noticed his hesitance, something he hadn't quite shown toward Kikyo, and felt her confidence rise more. Kagome knew before he was only sizing up his pray before he attacked, making sure Kikyo would have had no way to get away; she also knew that being this close to the half demon her options for getting away were slim, and yet Inuyasha stood there snarling and jerking his head back and forth as his eyes flicked with yellow once again.

"Inuyasha, calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone." Kagome calmly stated as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, slowly bringing it to the back of his head, before she pushed him forward and face first into the ground.

"Wench! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha snapped as he got stood up, glaring at the miko before him.

"Inu…yasha? Are…are you back to normal?" Kikyo questioned as she etched slowly forward. She was terrified of the half demon, not knowing that he could look so cruel, so evil. Inuyasha remembered what he had seen before and turned from his angel to see the woman he had loved.

"Keh. Of course I am, no thanks to you." Inuyasha retorted making Kikyo flinch. Sighing, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, "Kikyo, can we talk?" Kikyo quietly nodded watching in fear as he walked closer to her. Kikyo had always been afraid of his demon side, and seeing it for the first time frightened her, but once his hand grabbed hers her fear washed away leaving only anger and guilt to consume her.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?" Kikyo ignored his question, getting a small growl from his chest, before he turned to the shocked group.

"This is Miroku," Inuyasha motioned toward the monk, "Sango and Kirara," he waved his hand toward the demon slayer and her little pet, "the wolf is Kouga, and that runt is Shippo." He finished, conveniently forgetting the girl holding said fox demon.

"Inu…ya…sha!" Kagome shrieked causing Inuyasha to smirk. He was hoping to fire her up one last time before they parted ways. To his surprise though she shut her eyes and turned her head away, holding her anger back the best she could.

"Hey mutt, who's the Kagome look-a-like?" Kouga inquired, eyeing the girl up and down not liking her resemblance to his woman. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, which only broke Kagome's heart more.

"This is Kikyo," Inuyasha stated placing his arm around the girl and pulling her close, he had completely forgotten about the man that was on the ground who was kissing Kikyo just moments ago. "She doesn't look like Kagome at all." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, not happy that the girl who he loved and the girl he was confused about were considered similar. He may have from time to time noticed their similarities, but the two were completely different than the other.

"He is right, Inuyasha. They are eerily similar." Miroku acknowledged as he placed his hand to his chin looking over the priestess in the half demon's arms.

"Keh. They're completely different! What are you blind?" Inuyasha sneered; not liking the fact the subject wasn't dropped.

"I have to admit Inuyasha she does look quite like me." Kikyo added stepping away from Inuyasha inspecting her double standing across from her.

"Well enough talk about me and Kikyo." Kagome waved it off walking towards the man still sitting on the ground in the middle of them all. "May I ask who you are?"

"Onigumo."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards the man who just spoke on the ground. He really didn't like the man for kissing his woman, and it bothered him even more at the closeness between Kagome and him. A light, yet threatening, rumble left from his throat as he fought with himself against pulling Kagome away and ripping the guy to shreds.

"Keh. You're a slimy dirt bag is all you are." Inuyasha insulted taking a step back to calm himself down. Kagome looked up noticing his anger and stepped away, figuring he was still upset about the scene they had walked upon.

"Inuyasha! You have no right to be rude to Onigumo!" Kikyo scolded kneeling down next to the injured man to help him up and lead him back to his cave, which he called home. Kagome saw Kikyo struggling and rushed to help her placing the man's other arm around her shoulders to support him. Inuyasha yet again didn't like either of their proximities to the man and made his way to take them away.

Kouga and Miroku noticed their friend's anger and took Onigumo away from the girls, carrying him to the cave Kikyo had pointed out. As they left Inuyasha started to relax a bit and calmed down the best he could; before he went on a killing spree. Now knowing the man was injured he knew there would only be a second between him and the man's blood on his claws.

"So, Inuyasha?" Kikyo turned towards the half demon, eyes narrowed. "You ran off with a group of strangers without telling me where you were?" Kagome and Sango backed up from the couple, sitting on the grass nearby as Shippo played in the field, oblivious to what was going on.

"Keh, as if you're one to get pissed at me for that." Inuyasha huffed as he turned away from the angered woman, arms crossed against his chest. "You didn't take long to find someone else to replace me."

"Yeah, well it seems the same with you Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled her temper getting the best of her.

"Kagome is nothing! She's a stupid wench who needed protection and I offered. I had nothing better to do with my time. My woman was off taking advantage of injured men." Kagome did the best to bite back the tears as she overheard what Inuyasha had said. Sango noticing her friend in distress helped her friend up and gathered the young demon and headed off towards the village.

"I wasn't taking advantage of him!" Kikyo fought back wishing the angered half demon would just shut up. "I love you Inuyasha, why would I take advantage of other guys while I still love you?" Kikyo gently put her hand on his arm looking up into his eyes, and for a second he looked like he was going to calm down; for a second.

"You expect me to believe you can't defend yourself against an injured man? How the hell was he taking advantage of you Kikyo?" Inuyasha shoved her hand away and took a step farther away. Many things were running though his head, and he didn't like any of them.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Kikyo pleaded, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She hated that she gave in, she hated that she fought with Inuyasha to begin with, and she hated the fact they were fighting now. Why couldn't he just be happy to be with her again?

"What did you mean to happen then, Kikyo?" Inuyasha spat. He had seen things happen like this all the time in the village, and villages he traveled to with his friends. They would betray their mates to be with someone else behind their mate's back, and when they got caught it was always not their fault and they didn't mean for it to happen. They always expected it to be perfectly fine and they always did it again.

"It was a mistake! I thought you were gone forever. I gave in! I'm sorry…" Kikyo fell to her knees not being able to hold herself up as she cried. "If only I knew you were going to come back, I never would have given in." Kikyo looked up and met Inuyasha's eyes. "You couldn't have expected me to wait forever while you could have possibly moved on and started a family somewhere could you?"

Inuyasha felt guilty, he didn't think about it. He was gone for a few months and he left without even letting her know where he was going and if he'd come back. When he left he had intentions of coming back the next day, but he got distracted. Inuyasha turned to glance at the girl who was his distraction only to find her not there; turning back to Kikyo, who was still knelt before him, he sighed.

"I'm sorry too, Kikyo. I should have at least told you." Inuyasha reached down pulling her up into his arms and holding her tightly against him, slightly rubbing her back to calm her.

.~*~*~*~*~*~* With Kouga, Miroku, and Onigumo. *~*~*~*~*~*~.

"I can't believe you attempted to get dog breath's woman; you a human no less." Kouga laughed as he helped Miroku place the man down on the bed Kikyo had made for him.

"I don't blame you though, she is quite fetching." Miroku flexed his hand as he pictured grabbing her bottom.

"Pervert." Kouga shook his head, before a smile graced his lips. "The mutt won't fight me for Kagome anymore since he's got his own woman back." He turned to Onigumo, one eyebrow raised and asked, "How'd you even plan on fighting for a half demon's woman when you're a human; especially mutt face's woman? Don't tell him but being a half demon he sure puts up a fight." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Onigumo just sat there. He now knew Inuyasha was a half demon, and a strong one from what the two men who helped him said. He had to figure a way to become stronger. Kikyo would never want him if he was weak and he could never prove himself if he couldn't kill the half breed and show his love to the woman. Onigumo started to remember stories he had heard growing up; they told of people gaining power by giving their bodies to hordes of demons. He figured it would make him strong too, maybe he could finally prove that he was a great choice in husband. He knew the demon slayers made their weapons out of demon bones and that, on top of their weapon skills, were the only reason they stood a chance against the demons. He thought that maybe if he took in these demons it would be the same as making a weapon out of their bones. He would become the weapon, and more powerful than the weapons of the demon slayers. He'd be so powerful that Kikyo would throw herself at his feet begging to be his.

Onigumo grinned from ear to ear as he watched the two fools walk out of the place he called home. All he had to do was figure out how to contact these demons, but he didn't have to think for very long. A small snake like demon floated in to visit him asking if he wanted power, if he wanted to live and defeat the half demon. Agreeing eagerly, wanting to win over his angel, the demon flowed into him and many demons from outside suddenly rushed in and into his body. Onigumo groaned out in pain as his body changed, and he passed out as the last of the many demons merged with his body.

While this was happening; outside and a little ways away, Miroku came up with a scheme to sleep in the village inn that night, talking Kouga into it by helping him kill the ominous aura he felt coming from the village. Kouga had eagerly agreed as he pictured his Kagome happy to be sleeping in a nice warm place all thanks to him.

.~*~*~*~ With Kagome, Sango, Shippo ~*~*~*~.

Kagome, Sango, and the little fox demon had quickly walked away from the fighting couple towards the village, so they assumed. Kagome was still holding her tears back and Sango was feeling horrible for her friend. Sango had known Kagome was growing attached to the half demon for quite some time, she even felt as though Kagome was happiest she had ever been around Inuyasha. She also knew Kagome would never try and get between the couple just to make herself happy. Kagome had already given in.

That was the type of person Kagome was. She always put everyone before herself, always doing her best to make everyone else happy. It was why she tried so hard to protect everyone, even if she was accident and kidnap prone. One thing finally had come along and made her the happiest she had ever been, and it wasn't even hers.

Kagome's heart shattered in her chest as her breathing started coming in short breaths. It felt like someone was sitting on her lungs, someone really heavy. Grasping her chest she slid down to the ground and finally let her tears fall. She wished she had never fallen for the half demon. Kagome knew he belonged to another, and yet she let herself fall hard. She felt stupid to believe that there was even a slight hope he'd choose her when he returned. It had hurt even more when he admitted she was nothing to him.

Sango crouched down near her friend and rubbed her back. Shippo crawled into Kagome's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck giving her a reassuring hug. He wasn't dumb, he knew why Kagome was hurting. He had thought Inuyasha had felt the same way about his motherly figure that was now sitting in front of him crying his eyes out. He detested the half demon now. Shippo admitted to himself that he never cared for him before, always taking up Kagome's time and attention she used to have for him, but he pushed it aside most of the time for his mother Kagome. He knew the half breed meant a lot to her so he let him coexist in their group, but never again. He'd get stronger and he'd protect his mommy. Shippo did not like seeing her hurt in any way.

"Hun, why don't we go to a hot spring? I'm sure the village must have one nearby." Getting a slight nod from the blubbering girl, Sango called to Kirara asking her to scout the area for a hot spring. The small twin tail engulfed in flames and grew in size before flying off above their heads. After Sango lost sight of her trusty companion she returned her attention to her hurting friend, trying her best to soothe her.

"Sango, can't you kill him?" Shippo asked, figuring Inuyasha wouldn't have a chance against Sango. She was very strong after all.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked, grabbing onto Sango's shoulders to stop her, even though she wasn't going anywhere. "Let him be happy. He finally returned to where he is supposed to be and he'll be happy. Let him live happy." She pleaded before collapsing onto her friend's chest. A moment later the fully grown twin tail cat had reappeared and the three had clambered onto her back as she took off once again towards the hot springs she had found.

Finally calming down, Kagome sank her body into the warm water, letting herself relax a little. She knew she was going to have to give up on Inuyasha, and she knew Kouga would only want to be closer to her now. Sinking lower till her mouth just hit the water; Kagome blew out making water boat noises as she thought of what to do with her life and how to move on.

"Kagome, you should really forget about Inuyasha. It's what's best. I know you care about him, but he already has someone in his life." Sango spoke as she lowered herself into the hot water across from her friend, letting out a contented sigh as the hot water worked its magic on her strained limbs.

"I know…" Kagome whispered barely audible to her concerned friend.

"Maybe you could let Kouga have a shot. You used to not mind him being around before." Kagome sighed and mumbled a yeah as she sank slightly lower into the water. She was already thinking that but she felt as though it would be wrong if she went with Kouga. He did have Ayame after all, who seemed much more suited for him; he was just too dense to see it.

"Sango, I think Inuyasha was just confused the whole time. I mean; did you see the resemblance? I fell for a guy who was sending signals to another girl. He probably only saw her..." Kagome trailed off, she felt the tears starting to fall down her face.

"Kagome…" Sango gently spoke as she moved to her friend's side, rubbing her back trying her best to comfort her. "I'm sure that's not true." Kagome couldn't believe what her friend said, doubt was all that clouded her mind, and suddenly she didn't feel like sitting in the hot springs.

"Sango, I think I'm just going to go for a walk. Can you watch Shippo for me?" Sango, knowing her friend needed alone time, nodded as she watched her friend leave the hot springs and go behind a bush to dress. Sighing Sango felt bad for her friend and everything she was going through.

.~*~*~*~ Kikyo and Inuyasha ~*~*~*~.

Over the time since they had made peace, the two love birds sat in the field as Inuyasha told Kikyo about his journey. Kikyo noticed how much more Kagome was in his stories than the others, and noticed how he always tended to growl when he mentioned someone kidnapping the girl who looked so much like herself. Kikyo didn't know what to think of the girl and half demons relationship they had formed. She started to think of other things as he spoke so lively of his adventures. She never actually thought about what would happen if Inuyasha's mate was to ever show up, deep down she had always hoped she was his mate.

Kikyo had always known demons had mates, she'd heard many stories from the passing travelers growing up. Demons would always follow and protect their mates once they found them, except for few times where the demon didn't want to be tied down and killed their mate or the even rarer times they chose someone else to love over their mate. She always thought that it would be romantic to be chosen over someone's fated mate. Kikyo, being so caught up in her thoughts of demons and their mating, didn't realize that Inuyasha was actually speaking to her.

"Kikyo. Kikyo, are you alright?" Inuyasha slightly shook her arm, trying to get her attention. Kikyo turned towards him, gently touching the arm that was touching her.

"Inuyasha, what will happen with us when you find your mate?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kikyo's question; he himself had never thought of that. He felt horrible at the very thought of leading her to believe he was going to be with her forever when there was a chance he'd find a mate. He felt he couldn't hurt Kikyo anymore than he already had.

"Keh, Kikyo you're an idiot. Don't you know you are my mate?" Inuyasha lied, feeling like he was betraying someone and felt worse than he did before about lying to Kikyo. "Kikyo, I'm never going to leave your side again. I love you." Inuyasha lifted her chin up and slowly brought his face closer to hers trying to prove his point with a gentle kiss. The wind happened to blow at the same time, bringing the scent of their watcher to Inuyasha's nose, making him jerk away from the girl in front of him. Turning towards the tree line where the scent came from Inuyasha spotted the object that invaded his senses. Upon meeting eyes with the chocolate eyed girl, a gasp had escaped her lips and tears started streaming down her face as she ran away, back towards the village. Kikyo didn't miss a thing, growing angry at the guilty look in her half demon's eyes.

Kagome had seen it all; she saw him proclaim the other woman as a mate, saw him say he loved her, saw him say he was never going to leave her side again and it all broke her heart more than it was before. Kagome ran away determined to get away from it all as quickly as possible. She ran towards the village, hoping Sango was back with Shippo in the room they were put in for the night. Kagome didn't plan to stay though; she was going to get out of there as quick as possible so she could stop hurting so much. Stumbling over the fallen branches and the roots that came above ground, Kagome made it to the well clearing where she originally met Inuyasha. She walked over to the well and sat down on the other side of it and let her tears fall, hoping no one will find her. Too caught up in her tears she didn't see the person silently watching her.

.~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome…" Inuyasha quietly murmured to himself, as he watched her retreating form. He didn't know why he didn't smell her before, or ever hear her coming. He knew her scent all too well to not have noticed. Mentally kicking himself, he took another sniff in the air only to find the scent of her tears. Dread washed over him as realization struck him. He was with his mate, his distraction was his mate. Here he was a fool to never realize it, and he hurt her by being that dense fool.

"Leave her be, Inuyasha. Let us spend…"

"No, Kikyo." Inuyasha cut her off, keeping his eyes where Kagome had disappeared. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep those promises. I'm stupid I know this, and if the gods want to punish me then so be it. I have to go after her, she is my true mate; and I love her more than anything." With his last words he ran after Kagome, sniffing her out following her until he saw her collapse behind the well, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing. His ears flattened to his head, as he slowly walked towards the girl trying not to startle her. He hadn't meant to cause her so much pain.

Kikyo on the on the other hand was pissed, even more angry than she was before. She knew something was going on between Inuyasha and that miko want to be. She felt that the only thing that girl wanted to do was steal him from her. She was diabolical. Storming her way back to the cave where Onigumo resided, she was going to rant and rave about how after telling her all these things, and promising too, he turned around just to break them all and go after that tramp of a woman.

Storming her way in Kikyo didn't realize the difference in her companion she had grown to care for. She was blinded by her anger and her feeling of betrayal. She paced the room, trying to get the words in the correct order before she told Onigumo. She knew she wanted to get revenge, but she knew that was not approved for her to do, but at this time she didn't care anymore.

"Onigumo, he told me things, promised me to be with me and left me. What is so great about that, that woman? Why can't he be with me? We look practically the same, only my hair is straight where hers is wavy, and I'm paler; but that shouldn't make such a difference should it?" Kikyo inquired from her friend finally making eye contact with him, tears close to the brink of her eyes. It didn't last long though; she went from her upset crying self to a confused as she took in the person in front of her.

"Kikyo, he is a fool." His voice spoke, darker than it had previously been before.

"Oni-oni-onigumo? Is that you?" Kikyo asked as she took in the man before her, perfectly healed and standing with no assistance. He nodded to her and she walked over to inspect him, making sure he was truly healed.

"Kikyo," The new Onigumo lifted her chin making her meet his eyes. "I no longer go by Onigumo. I'm different, my new name is Naraku. I will do anything to make you happy." He lowered his head down and kissed his angel savoring the feel of her lips upon his.

"Will you help me? Will you help me get my revenge?" Naraku was shocked that she was still thinking about the half demon. Was he still not good enough? They had shared two amazing kisses and he was now stronger than the half demon, couldn't she tell that. He gave his body up for her. Naraku held back a growl as he thought of Kikyo's obsession with the half demon. Maybe he just needed to prove himself to his woman in strength.

"Anything, my dear Kikyo." He bowed before her taking her hand in his as he kissed it. Kikyo dismissed herself, planning in her head as she walked back to the village, knowing she will get her revenge and the two who thought to deny her of what she wanted will suffer.

.~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha and Kagome ~*~*~*~*~.

Inuyasha snuck around the well to sit beside her crying form, his clawed hand etching towards her only for him to pull it back. He was afraid of touching her, he was afraid to cause more tears, to hurt her more. Inuyasha didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner. He blamed his human blood wishing once again to be a full-fledged demon. Heaving a quiet sigh, he pushed his hand out to take her by the shoulder and force her into him.

Kagome fought at first only to give in and cry into his shoulder. Inuyasha was doing his best to sooth her; rubbing circles on her back and giving her a soft growl. After a while of time she had finally stopped crying, but she didn't move from her position, not wanting to face the truth of what had just happened. Kagome wanted to be there in his arms forever, even if it was a selfish thought, even if he didn't feel that way towards her. Right now he was holding her close and consoling her, and she didn't want it to end ever.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered into her ear pulling her closer to him. Kagome, deciding he already ruined the moment pushed him away from her, stood, and prepared to walk away.

"It is fine. I understand. I'm leaving. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome started to walk away only to be pulled in by Inuyasha and his lips touch hers. Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe he was kissing her.

"You don't understand, wench. You're my true mate." He said once they parted with his forehead resting against hers.

"But you told…"

"I was telling her that to make up for hurting her, but then I realized what a huge mistake it was." Inuyasha pulled her face up to meet his eyes. "I don't know when, but I fell for you Kagome. Hard and somewhere, whether it was when we first met, the first time you got kidnapped," Kagome hit him with a soft giggle escaping her lips as he continued, "or just a few days ago you somehow made my demon blood only burn for you. I was just too stupid to see it right away."

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're right this time? Is it going to turn out to be Kikyo your rightful mate, or maybe even some other random girl you come across? You can't just tell everyone who is important in your life they're your mate." Kagome pushed him away, realizing that it was all just a ploy. There was no way he could say all those things to Kikyo then turn around to Kagome and say them to her.

"Kagome stop being a stupid wench!" Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her close to him again. He wasn't about to let her go and never see her again. Yes, he felt horrible for saying the same things to Kikyo just moments before, but damn it he abandoned her because of his true mate. He felt he had to make things up to her.

"Fine, I won't leave. I'll see how it all plays out. The second you start going back towards Kikyo I'm leaving for good." Kagome walked away then, while she still had her cool towards the village. She didn't want to feel more pain when it happened, but to prove to him that he was just scared to let someone leave his side.

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha decided to go to his favorite place, the Goshinboku tree, sighing as he reached his favorite branch. He had truly missed his tree, and he wished he could take Kagome here some time. His thoughts went to his predicament. He now knew Kagome was his true mate, but due to his stupidity he had messed up her trust in him. He growled at himself. He felt if he didn't have his stupid human feelings then he wouldn't have felt bad for what he had put Kikyo through. Even now he was feeling utterly horrible for what he had put her through, and the fact that he said all those things only to take it back seconds later.

He supposed he could have stayed with Kikyo anyways, but it felt like he was denying himself something he needed to live. Inuyasha had heard of many demons having done that themselves; falling for a woman before their mate came along and stayed with their first love, but not many of them ended up falling for their mate before they wrote them off. Kagome was his perfect fit, she made him feel as one, and he would rather have her by his side then someone he used to love and didn't love him for him. It didn't make him feel any less guilty though. He still felt as though he did a major wrong with Kikyo. He shouldn't have gone off with Kagome and he shouldn't have said all those things then took off again.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Kagome, but he didn't want to hurt Kikyo. Kikyo he had known for so long and even loved her at one time. He still loved her but he loved Kagome more. Everything about Kagome called him towards her, but he still felt as though he owed Kikyo something. He knew she didn't deserve to just be casted aside.

Sighing Inuyasha leaped off his tree heading to the village, one thought in his mind. Maybe Kagome didn't really deserve someone like him. He felt he just wasn't good enough.

**.~*~*~*~*~**

**A.N. ** Please read and review. I'd really like that. Words ~8,485~


End file.
